Once upon a time in a real world
by Sunday03
Summary: Nous dirons juste que c'est la saison 04 comme je la souhaite.
1. Hymn to the sea

**Note de l'auteur:** alors, j'ai commencé cette fiction cet été. Avant le début de la saison 4.

Je reprend donc les événements après qu'on ait tiré sur Beckett.  
>Ma fiction portera surtout sur Beckett et Castle. Elle traitera donc de la déclaration de Castle alors que Beckett perdait connaissance; de leur "dispute" à propos de leur relation ainsi que le fait que Beckett lui dise qu'il en était terminé d'eux.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 01: Hymn To The Sea<strong>

**« Je suis désolée, mais l'heure des visites est terminée, je peux pas vous autoriser à rester ici. »  
>Il releva la tête, comme surprit que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui. Il remonta sa manche pour regarder l'heure : en effet il était tard, sa mère devait l'attendre.<br>« Uhm, oui. Excusez-moi. »**

**Il la regarda à nouveau, se passa la main sur le visage et se leva de cette chaise qui le supportait toute la journée durant et ce depuis des jours déjà. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, la regardant une dernière fois. Il salua la jeune infirmière et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. C'est là qu'il le croisa, le visage marqué par ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il le vit, là assis, attendant. Refusant de rentrer chez lui, au cas où.. Au cas où elle se réveillerait. Il l'espérait, et lui aussi. Peut-être pas plus que lui, mais tout autant, cela en était sûr. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.**

**« Oh, vous rentrez ? »  
>« Oui, on vient gentiment de me virer.. Comme d'habitude. »<br>« Merci de venir, revenir.. chaque jour. Je sais bien que c'est plus pour elle que pour moi, mais merci. »  
>« Vous savez très bien que si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, vous ne voulez pas venir vous reposer à la maison ? La chambre d'ami vous est grande ouverte, ce sera plus confortable que ces sièges de salle d'attente. »<br>« C'est gentil, fiston, mais je préfère rester. Au cas où... »  
>« Très bien. Je vous dit, à demain. »<br>A ces mots, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il les trouvait anodins, banals.. mais il les lui disait chaque soir.  
>« A demain. »<br>« Si jamais.. » Le vieil homme le coupa. « Oui, si jamais elle se réveille ou qu'il y a le moindre changement, vous serez le premier au courant Castle. »**

**Il resserra la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Jim Beckett et quitta l'hôpital. Il appela un taxi à peine sortit et ne l'attendit pas plus que quelques minutes.  
>Il avait l'impression de ne plus vivre : il n'écrivait plus, et malgré les appels de Ryan ou Esposito il ne désirait plus aller au commissariat, ni même au Old Haunt. Non, il avait l'impression d'être mort sans elle. Et c'était égoïste, car après tout, ils n'étaient que partenaires, amis tout au plus. Et puis elle lui avait demandé de quitter sa vie, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Et il y avait aussi Alexis, et Martha. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça alors qu'il avait ces deux femmes formidables dans sa vie. Elles le soutenaient tellement. Alexis avait même refuser un week-end en amoureux avec Ashley pour être avec lui, la première semaine. Martha, quand à elle, avait délaissé un peu son école d'art dramatique pour être présente auprès de lui quand Alexis ne le pouvait pas. Mais malgré les efforts de l'une comme de l'autre, il arborait toujours cette même mine. Le visage fade, triste.<strong>

**Il pensait au mal que cela devait leur provoquer de le voir ainsi quand le chauffeur de son taxi lui précisa qu'ils étaient arriver mais que s'il ne désirait pas descendre le compteur, lui, continuait de tourner. Il régla l'homme et descendit, se hâtant pour arriver à la porte de son appartement.  
>Il ouvrit la porte du loft et fut surpris de voir sa fille encore éveillée.<strong>

**« Tu n'es pas couché, toi ? » La jeune adolescente se releva précipitamment : étant allongée sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Elle courut vers son père et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible. Il plaça ses bras autour de son corps, comme elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui dérober toute la peine qu'il ressentait : pour le soulager. « Je voulais absolument t'attendre. »  
>« Merci, chérie. » Il la força à le lâcher, tout en gardant l'une de ses mains dans l'une des siennes, l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'au sofa. Martha attendait, silencieuse, qu'il leur donne des nouvelles. « Il n'y a pas de changements. Bien qu'elle soit désormais hors de danger, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. » Martha posa la main sur le visage de son fils. Il ferma les yeux, repensa à la fois où Beckett avait fait la même chose, cherchant à le supplier de la laisser aller sauver Montgomery. C'était l'un de ses derniers contacts avec elle, un des derniers dont elle était l'initiatrice, du moins. Il rouvrit ses yeux et s'aperçut que sa mère et sa fille le fixait, il tenta de leur sourire.« Jim m'a dit qu'il appellerait à la moindre nouveauté. Je.. je vais aller me coucher. »<strong>

**Il serra de nouveau son adolescente de fille et l'embrassa, ainsi que sa mère avant de les quitter pour sa propre chambre. Il n'était pas le plus malheureux, après tout. D'accord, il était ami avec cette femme; d'accord il était amoureux de cette femme; mais sa peine n'était rien face à celle de son père ou de son petit ami. Oui, quand bien même Beckett se réveillait un jour, que ferait-elle face à sa déclaration ? Rien. Josh était toujours dans le tableau, et que Beckett se fasse tirer dessus n'aller que renforcer leur lien.  
>Il ne le désirait pas vraiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir à peine allongé. Il dormait très peu et très mal, alors parfois cela le prenait de force.<strong>

**C'est le téléphone qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Il chercha à le saisir, mais il ne le trouva pas sur sa table de chevet : il devait être resté dans le salon. 10h47, Dieu qu'il était tard ! Les visites étaient ouvertes depuis bientôt trois heures. Il avait perdu du temps à dormir alors qu'il aurait pu les passer à son chevet.**

**« Résidence Castle, j'écoute ? » Cette voix venait de la pièce d'à côté, mais ce n'était ni Alexis, ni Martha. Pourtant elle lui était familière. Il se tira du lit, enfila un peignoir et sortit. « Je suis désolée, mais Mr Castle n'est pas libre pour le moment. (...) Non, mademoiselle. A vrai dire, il vous rappellera quand il aura le temps. Merci. Bonne journée à vous. » Il approcha, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi Lanie était au milieu de sa cuisine. Il marchait comme à tâtons, se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. « Salut Castle. Alexis nous a laissé rentrer. Elle vous a préparé un café, mais elle devait partir. Et on a préféré vous laisser vous reposer. Uhm, Esposito est dans le couloir, il passe un appel. »  
>Castle se saisit de la tasse de café que Lanie lui présentait. Entamant la boisson, il était toujours aussi perdu. C'est alors qu'Esposito rentra, raccrochant son téléphone.<br>« Hey, bro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans cette tenue ? » Esposito lança un regard d'incompréhension à sa compagne.  
>Celle-ci n'avait pas quitter Castle du regard et dans un sourire : « Kate s'est réveillée ce matin. On est passé vous prendre. » Castle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il posa avec énergie sa tasse, fonça dans sa chambre et en ressortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard.<br>« Tu as quand même le temps de prendre une douche. Ils lui font tout un tas d'examens, on ne peut pas la voir tout de suite. »  
>« Et je suis sûr que les collègues ne sont pas prioritaires sur le calendrier des visites, mais je m'en fous. Allons-y. »<strong>

**Il attrapa sa veste et son téléphone portable en invitant Lanie et Esposito à sortir de son appartement. C'est le latino qui conduisit, mais sous les conseils très durs de son ami, il roula un peu au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Arrivant à l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent Ryan et Jim Beckett qui attendait dans une salle que Castle était las de parcourir. Il salua les deux hommes et s'assit, restant silencieux comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'être.**

**« Vous arrivez quand il faut, ils la ramène dans sa chambre. On va pouvoir aller la voir. »**

**Castle acquiesça à la réplique de Jim, tout en restant en place et silencieux. Se frottant les mains, se les passant sur le visage, se les mettant dans les poches : nerveux, il était nerveux. Heureusement, un médecin arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour leur annoncer que Kate allait bien, le coma dans lequel elle était restée depuis quelques semaines n'avait causé aucune séquelle. Il leur précisa qu'ils pouvaient aller la voir, qu'elle les attendait même, mais seulement une personne à la fois : il fallait la ménager, tout de même. Jim suivit le médecin, personne ne protesta.**

**« Ça va ? »  
>« J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau, c'est bête. »<br>« Si une balle avait touché Lanie et qu'elle était restée dans le coma, je crois que j'aurais le même sentiment à son réveil. »  
>« J'imagine. Mais Beckett et moi, on.. Nous ne sommes pas... Lanie et toi. Nous.. »<br>« Arrête ton baratin, bro. Pas à moi, s'il te plait. »  
>Castle fit enfin son choix et appuya sur le bouton du distributeur, laissant la machine faire un vacarme en guise de réponse au flic. Esposito ne broncha pas, Castle saisit le gobelet rempli à rabord entre ses deux mains, puit fit face à son ami.<br>« Tu sais quelles ont été les dernières paroles que Beckett m'a dit ? »  
>« Je t'écoutes.. »<br>« C'était avant l'enterrement de Montgomery, c'était même avant cette soirée au hangar. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait plus me voir. »  
>« Richard ! » Esposito et Castle se retournèrent et virent Jim qui s'avançait vers eux. « Elle a demandé après vous... »<strong>

**Castle but son café d'une gorgée, comme pour se brûler la langue et le palais : tout cela volontairement. Esposito lui lança un regard qui semblait dire que tout n'était peut-être pas si mal entre eux. Castle ne lui répondit rien, ni à travers un de ses regards, ni par les mots. Il jeta son gobelet et adressa un merci à Jim en passant à ses côtés.**

**Il resta quelque minutes devant la porte de sa chambre, hésitant et de nouveau nerveux. De quel droit était-il là ? Elle l'avait rayé de sa vie, elle en avait fait la demande à Roy avant que tout se complique : elle ne le voulait plus dans ses pattes. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre de nouveau des reproches, il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit une voix faible par l'entrebâillement de la porte.**

**« Castle... » Il ouvrit en grand et entra, se postant au pied du lit. « Beckett. »**

**Il semblait froid, distant avec elle. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il aurait cette réaction. Le médecin, l'infirmière et son père lui avaient indiqué qu'il avait passé ses journées ici, à son chevet. Et les nuits aussi, si on l'y avait autorisé. Elle tenta de se redresser, fit une grimace : une légère douleur lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas invincible. Il s'empressa de venir l'aider, lui posant un oreiller dans le dos. Elle s'était à peine reposée sur cet oreiller qu'il s'était retiré et reculé, restant tout de même à côté du lit. Elle en était totalement surprise.**

**« Merci. Je.. je suis peut-être convalescente, mais je suis pas en sucre, Castle. Vous pouvez vous tenir près de moi. »  
>« Il y a tout le... » Réalisant que tout le monde n'était pas là, finalement, il se reprit. « Lanie, Kevin et Javier sont dans la salle d'attente, ils.. »<br>« Je sais ! Mon père me l'a déjà dit.. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
>« Tout va bien. Pourquoi ? »<br>« Hé bien, je.. Vous aussi, vous étiez dans cette salle, non ? Vous n'attendiez pas, vous aussi, pour venir me voir ? » Elle défia du regard l'homme qui se tenait dans sa chambre, mais ne gagna pas. Il restait le regard fixé sur elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens comme ils avaient si souvent fait pour essayer de faire passer à l'autre un message. Et quelque soit celui qu'il avait tenté de lui faire passer auparavant, c'était tout sauf celui qu'elle pouvait lire à cet instant. Elle cligna des yeux et baissa la tête. « Castle, je.. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais désolée de ce que je vous ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Et merci. Mon père m'a dit tout le temps que vous avez passé à mon chevet... » Elle releva son visage et avec un sourire radieux, du moins tout autant que possible dans son état : « Je trouve cela plutôt mignon. » Castle sentie de nouveau son cœur se serrer. Elle lui avait dit cela tellement souvent, d'habitude ça lui plaisait. Mais aujourd'hui, il attendait plus, inconsciemment. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait le faire venir dans sa chambre ? Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre plus de temps.  
>« C'est cela ? Vous vouliez juste me faire des excuses et me remercier ? »<br>« Oui. » Elle pensait _Non !_ Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer. Après tout il voulait jouer, elle savait jouer aussi. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu tellement longtemps qu'aucun des deux ne dépassait l'autre. Ils jouaient au même niveau, il devait bien le savoir.  
>« Je les refuses. Vous me remerciez ? Mais pourquoi, hein ? Pour avoir gâcher mon temps dans cet hôpital ? Vous pouvez les garder. Et vos excuses aussi ! Je n'en veux pas. C'est trop facile de vous excusez, maintenant. C'est quoi ? Des remords ? Vous êtes passé prés de la mort alors vous voulez une seconde chance : essayant de vous faire pardonner tout ce que vous avez pu faire ? »<br>« Non ! Les remerciements comme les excuses, je les penses vraiment, Rick ! »  
>« Vous souvenez-vous, au moins ? »<br>« Oui, Castle, je.. »  
>« Vous souvenez -vous de ce que vous m'avez dit ?<br>« Ah, heu... »  
>« Et vous savez quoi, vous aviez sûrement raison : je ne vous connais pas. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai supporté ce que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir. Mais ça, je ne peux pas.. Vous m'avez dit de dégager de votre vie, Beckett ! » Il avait presque crié; bien entendu elle se rappelait, elle se rappelait de tout. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir blessé autant, voilà tout. « Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes. Et les fois précédentes, j'avoue que je les ai cherchés : j'étais prévenu. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, quand je l'ai fait c'était involontairement et j'ai toujours tout fait pour effacer vos blessures, Beckett. Qu'elles soient de moi ou non. Mais je ne crois pas que je méritais ces mots. Je.. je n'attendais pas votre réveil pour vous crier dessus, je suis.. c'était pas mon intention, je vous promets. »<strong>

**Elle restait là à le regarder, sans pouvoir ni bouger ni dire un mot. Pourtant elle en avait à dire. Elle cherchait à reprendre ses esprits, après tout il n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce, elle réfléchissait énergiquement à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Le contrer, non ce serait le provoquer et il était assez remonté après elle; s'excuser de nouveau ? Elle avait enfin trouvé !**

**« Castle, je.. »  
>« Kate ! »<br>« Josh ? »**

**Castle se retourna et se trouva face au grand brun - finalement, tout le monde était là à présent - il soupira et s'adressa de nouveau à Beckett.**

**« Je ne crois pas mériter ça plus longtemps... »  
>Il quitta la pièce, sans un regard de plus vers Beckett ou même Josh.<br>« Castle ! »**

**Il était déjà dans la salle d'attente, Esposito l'attendait avec le regard le plus désolé qui soit. Il leur fit un signe de main et prévint tout le monde qu'il préférait quitter New York quelques temps. Il salua toute la petit clique et quitta l'hôpital, et dans la foulée la ville.**


	2. Where we belong

« Et voilà ! »

Elle releva son regard et tomba sur un gobelet en carton : son café ! Elle se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'espère que c'est le bon, cette fois. » Ryan arborait un air désolé, comme s'il savait déjà que c'était pas le bon coffee shop où il s'était rendu. Même si c'était plutôt dû au fait qu'il était désolé de n'être que lui. À voir comment son sourire c'était effacé quand elle était tombé sur son visage, il était clair que la provenance du café importait peu. « J'ai pris comme d'habitude. »  
>« Merci. Tu sais, t'es pas obligé. On a une machine, ici. »<br>« Mais celle de Ca.. Mais c'est l'ancienne, l'autre est en panne, le café est dégueulasse. »  
>« Qu'est-ce que.. Tu lui as pris son café ? On avait dit que c'était moi aujourd'hui ? »<br>« Non, on fait par semaine, maintenant. »

Elle se mit à rire, les garçons se stoppèrent à ce son. Bien que ce ne soit pas le même rire qui volait quelques mois plutôt, elle riait de nouveau : c'était déjà ça.

« Arrêtez, c'est pas la peine. La dispute comme le café. Merci, mais.. laissez tomber, okay. Je vais survivre avec le café de la salle de repos. Ca ira. »

Sur ces mots elle se leva et se dirigea vers ladite salle. Les garçons ne savait pas si ses deux derniers mots parlaient seulement du café ou s'ils signifiaient autre chose : ils n'y croyaient tout simplement pas. Le chemin oblige, elle passa devant le bureau du Capitaine. Bien que le Capitaine ne soit plus Montgomery, son bureau était à la même place. Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de plus furtif et pourtant.. elle se stoppa net. Elle n'osa pas vérifier : ce n'était pas possible. Elle prit une grande respiration et reprit sa route : elle rêvait, le mélange de café fourni par les garçons la faisait délirer.

« Attention, une vedette est parmi nous ! »  
>« T'es de retour, bro ? »<br>« Oui, je suis rentré il y a peu. Le nouveau capitaine voulait me rencontrer, et j'avais quelques affaires à récupérer. Comment ça va ici ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers son bureau : vide. La chaise qu'il occupait le plus clair du temps quelques mois en arrière était toujours là. Il reporta de nouveau son attention aux garçons, qui n'avaient pas répondu à sa question; chose qu'il ne remarqua même pas.

« Bien, bien. Uhm, je.. Je croyais que Beckett avait repris depuis quelques semaines, déjà. »

Esposito fit un coup de coude à Ryan qui, non pas sans un sourire en coin, répondit à Castle.

« Elle a repris. Et elle va bien, si tu veux savoir. »  
>« Enfin, tu sais. Aussi bien que Beckett peut aller quand ça va pas. »<br>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
>« Elle a.. » Ryan n'eut le temps de répondre, Esposito lui coupant la parole.<br>« Un problème de café ! Elle est dans la salle de repos, si tu veux la voir. »  
>« J'ai pas vraiment le temps, le Capitaine veut pas que je traîne trop ici. Mais on se voit ce soir au Old Haunt, c'est noté ? »<br>« Ouais, bien sûr. »  
>« Oui, tu peux compter sur nous. »<p>

Et les deux compères laissèrent Castle seul. N'allant pas trop loin pour pouvoir l'observer. Ils virent un Castle légèrement désarmé, cherchant une présence, sa présence. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer son bureau : pourtant il était clair qu'elle n'y était pas. Et au bout de quelques minutes il se décida à bouger.

Elle avait des frissons, pourtant elle se sentait bien. Elle savait ne pas avoir de fièvre et n'avait pas sauté le petit-déjeuner. Même loin d'elle, il continuait à la hanter. En attrapant la cafetière, elle sentit ses mains trembler, signe que malgré ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, elle était loin d'aller bien

« Je l'ai ! »  
>« Castle.. »<br>« Je m'en charge. »

Elle lâcha prise et le laissa faire. Il avait ce sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, c'était comme avant. Il était revenu, encore une fois quand elle ne s'y attendait pas : il faisait irruption. Elle fit craquer ses doigts, essayant de faire fuire tout tremblement. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et n'avait pas décrocher ses yeux de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant : il lui tendit sa tasse et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle vacilla, et détourna son visage, saisissant la tasse. S'appuyant le dos au meuble, soufflant sur son café les sourcils froncés pendant qu'il se servait lui-même.

« Le travail ? »  
>« Umh, bien, merci. Et vous ? »<br>C'était un sujet délicat, et elle le savait. En toute fan qui se respectait, elle attendait avec impatience la sortie de son prochain livre. Peu importe qu'il se soit inspiré d'elle pour son nouveau personnage vedette, elle était toujours fan de ses mots. Et tous les sites qu'elle avait pu visiter ne mentionner aucun livre, aucune sortie prochaine. Elle se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait, s'il s'était décidé à arrêter Nikki Heat ou même sa carrière.. Elle aurait pu avoir ses réponses, mais elle n'avait jamais osé et avait toujours raccroché avant que ça ne décroche.  
>« Touché ! Richard Castle de nouveau frappé par une malédiction : celle de la page blanche. Si elle pouvait se résoudre aussi facilement que celle de la momie. »<br>Il plaisantait, comme il faisait toujours quand il cherchait à se sortir d'une situation gênante. Mais le souvenir de cette histoire la fit sourire. Elle s'en voulu tout de même de l'avoir amené sur ce terrain là.  
>« Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez là, vous allez encore me demander à revenir ? Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas d'affaire en cours sur laquelle on peut parier. »<br>Il sourit de nouveau, laissant le bonheur paraître. Elle plaisantait avec lui, un peu pour se faire pardonner, mais elle plaisantait : c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Elle se risqua à le regarder, chose qu'elle avait cessé quand il lui avait tendu sa tasse. Et elle pu voir son sourire, elle se sentait vulnérable à cet instant : comme si tout pouvait lui échapper en une fraction de seconde.  
>« On peut parier sur autre chose... Que diriez-vous d'un... poker, Beckett ? »<br>Elle allait répliquer, ils s'étaient déjà adonné à ce jeu par plusieurs fois. Mais.. "Beckett". Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. De sa bouche s'entend. Elle frissonna, de nouveau, comme lorsqu'elle pensait l'avoir rêvé dans le bureau du nouveau Capitaine. Elle se redressa et posa sa tasse de café, s'éloignant un peu de Castle. Prenant un air détaché, gardant tout de même un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
>« Sérieusement, qu'êtes-vous venu faire ? »<br>Il y avait cette réponse secrète, qu'elle avait tant rêvé le voir dire. Cette réponse secrète qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait prononcer. Elle avait eu beau essayer de paraître décontractée, Castle avait bien vu que devoir poser cette question la gênait. Comme si les plaisanteries passées était une mauvaise comédie qu'elle refusait de continuer à servir aux spectateurs.  
>« J'avais quelques affaires à récupérer. » Il prit une grande respiration et continua. « Je ne voulais pas venir vous déranger au travail, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez ici. Je m'étais imaginé que vous seriez sur le terrain. Vous savez, pas encore remise que déjà l'arme à la main, c'est vous ça. »<br>« Vous n'êtes pas loin de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et vous auriez tout su si vous aviez seulement appelé. »  
>Il posa sa tasse de café, évitant le regard de la détective.<br>« Je vois, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher. »  
>Il allait quitter la pièce, il allait fuir une seconde fois. C'était son rôle, il lui volait sa scène. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, assez rapidement pour le bloquer, comme il avait déjà pu le faire avec elle. Castle se stoppa, étonné, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il n'était pas fière de la façon dont il lui avait parlé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Il n'était pas non plus fier de disparaître comme ça, mais elle le lui avait demandé, des mois auparavant, il s'exécutait voilà tout.<br>« Oui ? »  
>Il ne semblait pas vouloir faire diversion pour s'enfuir à grandes enjambées, elle se retira de devant la porte. C'était une tactique de protection, aussi : ainsi elle pouvait plus facilement éviter son regard. Et être si près de lui ne l'aidait pas à garder ses idées claires.<br>« Castle, je... »  
>C'était complètement stupide : elle attendait cela depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre d'hôpital pour ne plus donner signe de vie. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tant de temps et elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Le silence s'installant, Castle devenait impatient, fatigué d'attendre il rompit le silence.<br>« Beckett, je ne vais pas deviner ce que vous voulez me dire. Soit vous parlez, soit... »  
>« Soit vous disparaissez ? Encore une fois ? »<br>« C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, je vous rappelle. Non, vous me l'avez ordonné ! »  
>« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de partir tout un été avec votre ex-femme ! »<p>

Quoi ? Il ne parlait pas de ça, elle avait comprit de quoi il parlait. Mais c'était le souvenir que son absence, depuis son réveil à aujourd'hui, avait fait remonté en elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonné ce soir là. Ni d'être réapparu sans un appel alors qu'il avait promis. Castle resta silencieux, elle était en train de sous-entendre quoi ? Il aurait aimé posé la question, il le souhaitait sincèrement, mais elle se déroberait. Comme à l'habitude quand il abordait ce sujet. Alors il resta patient, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là alors qu'elle l'avait retenu, quand même.

« Mais, c'est pas le sujet. Promettez-moi d'écoutez jusqu'à la fin, s'il vous plait ? »  
>« Si ce n'est pas trop long, je suis attendu. »<br>Il avait reprit ce sourire en coin, qu'il avait trop souvent servit face à la jeune femme.  
>« Qui est-ce ? »<br>« Désolée, Détective, mais je ne vous suis plus sur vos enquêtes : alors vous n'êtes plus ma femme de travail ! Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. »  
>Il se jouait d'elle, comme il l'avait fait si souvent en attisant sa jalousie, guettant le moindre signe.<br>« Castle ! Ce que j'essaie de vous dire est sérieux, s'il vous plait... Vous pouvez pas essayer de maintenir l'homme de 40 ans encore un peu face à moi ? »  
>Il se redressa mais ne répondit rien pour autant, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le milieu de la pièce il referma la porte. Si dispute il devait y avoir, ils ne voulaient pas que tout le commissariat soit au courant avant l'heure du déjeuner.<br>« Okay, vous vous souvenez de mes excuses.. je ne parle pas de celles que vous avez ... refusées. »  
>« Vous me demandez vraiment si je me souviens de toutes les fois où vous m'avez dit "excusez-moi" ? J'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est vrai, mais enfin là.. »<br>« Je vous parle de l'enterrement du Cap.. de Roy. Lors de mon discours à propos de Montgomery, Castle. »  
>« Je suis navrée de vous dire que vous ne m'avez pas fait d'excuses pendant votre discours. Vous leur en avez parlé à l'hôpital, ils vous ont laissé sortir avec ça ? Josh n'a pas fait opposition face à.. »<br>« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à ramener Josh dans toutes nos conversations, à la fin ! »  
>« Pas dans toutes. »<br>« A chaque fois que le sujet est important... pour moi. » Elle baissa le ton de sa voix, comme si c'était une constatation qui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il s'en voulait, après tout il ne cherchait pas la dispute ni à la faire souffrir. Il reprit, laissant tomber l'idée de plaisanter avec ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.  
>« Bien, le sujet Josh est remis à plus tard. Mais, je vous assure que si vous m'aviez fait des excuses pendant ce discours, plus d'un l'aurait remarqué, Beckett. »<br>« Evidemment ! Je n'ai pas non plus dit "Rick, je vous demande pardon de m'être énervée et de vous avoir demandé de ne plus faire partie de ma vie". »  
>« Alors quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit que j'aurais du prendre comme des excuses ? »<br>« Vous n'avez rien perçu, alors.. Pourquoi vous être jeté sur moi, dans ce cas ? Je veux dire, vous semblez si déterminé à exécuter ma demande de disparaître. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir été avant et ne pas vous soucier de ce tir ou même de mon état lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital ? »  
>« Vous me posez vraiment la question, Kate ? Vous n'en avez, vraiment, aucune idée ? »<br>« Non. C'est pas faute d'y avoir pensé, mais j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et quand j'ai enfin cru comprendre... vous êtes parti. »  
>« C'est vous qui êtes partie la première ! »<br>« Comment ? J'étais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital ! »  
>« Quand vous avez décidé de redonner une chance à votre histoire avec Josh après qu'on est manqué de mourir ensemble. Ou alors quand vous avez fait mine de ne pas comprendre que ma jalousie était générale et non seulement face à Conrad. VOUS êtes partie la première, Kate ! »<br>« Oh, je crois que je me suis trompée votre été avec votre ex-femme dans les Hamptons est peut-être bien le sujet ! Alors, Rick, quand vous êtes parti avec elle après avoir mainte fois insisté pour que je vous accompagne pour le week-end... Vous n'avez pas abandonné le premier ? »  
>« Abandonner ? Évidemment, je ne faisais pas le poids face à Demming et sa proposition de week-end romantique ! »<br>« Vous plaisantez ? Que croyais-vous que j'essayais de vous dire avant que votre femme n'arrive, Castle... Que croyez-vous que j'essayais de vous dire ? »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Chacun réalisant les paroles lourdes de sens que l'autre avait pu prononcer durant cet échange où les mots avaient fusés sans même qu'ils y pensent. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils se disaient autant, ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ils laissaient ce qu'ils avaient trop longtemps garder au fond d'eux sortir. Chacun avait essayé de faire dire ces choses à l'autre à mainte reprise, toujours en vain. Et là, ce n'était pas recherché, et pourtant c'était ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Un agent passa dans la pièce, les obligeant à garder le silence encore un peu. Beckett avait les yeux humides, elle détestait se montrer ainsi. Même face à lui, surtout face à lui. L'officier remarqua très vite qu'il dérangeait et s'échappa après s'être servit un café, prenant grand soin de refermer la porte.

« J'essayais de vous dire ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer dans mon discours. Écoutez, c'était peut-être pas perceptible, c'était peut-être pas évident, mais... Vous me connaissez, et même si je vous ais dit le contraire et vous ais demandé de sortir de ma vie... J'ai cru que vous me connaissiez assez bien pour me comprendre à travers un sous entendu soutenu d'un regard. Mais je réalise que je me suis trompé. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, vous êtes tout à votre rendez-vous. »

Elle se mit de dos à lui, espérant qu'il n'allait pas insister et sortir de ce commissariat, de sa vie. Avec un peu de chance elle l'oublierait vite, avec un peu de chance elle finirait par détester ses livres et oublier le soutient qu'ils avaient été.

« Kate, je... »  
>La porte s'ouvrit et Esposito apparut.<br>« Beckett, on a un corps. »  
>Il referma aussitôt et rejoignit Ryan qui était toujours en train de prendre des renseignements sur le lieu du crime au téléphone. Beckett se passa les mains sur le visage et refit face à Castle.<br>« Récupérez ce que vous aviez laissé et rentrez chez vous, Castle. J'ai du travail. »  
>« Kate ? »<br>« Rentrez chez vous, s'il vous plait. »

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et quitta elle-même la pièce rejoignant Ryan et Esposito avant de prendre son manteau et de se rendre sur le lieu du crime. De toute manière, il n'en fallait pas plus à Castle pour quitter le commissariat. Il n'avait, évidemment, aucun effet personnel à récupérer. Il était juste venu à la convocation du nouveau Capitaine : le maire l'ayant prévenu que Castle risquerait de se trouver dans les parages parfois. Le Capitaine voulait faire le point sur le papier qu'il avait signé, trois ans plus tôt. S'assurer qu'il était toujours d'accord avec les clauses, et Castle lui avait simplement répondu qu'il savait sa présence non désirée et qu'il préférait se retirer. Il trouverait un autre moyen pour ses recherches, si jamais il en avait le besoin. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne la suivait plus pour ses recherches.  
>Une fois dehors il ne put s'empêcher de chercher sa voiture : mais elle l'avait prise et ne l'avait pas attendu. Leur partenariat était bien finit.<p> 


	3. The mess I made  Last dance

_Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews. Je vous met la suite :__) En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant._

* * *

><p>« Je ne rentrerais pas tard, mais ne m'attendez pas pour autant. »<br>Il attrapa ses clés et sa veste s'apprêtant à quitter le loft, non pas sans faire un petit tour près d'elles pour les embrasser.  
>« Et on peut savoir où tu vas ? »<br>« Cela ne se fait pas, ma chérie ! Qui rejoins-tu ? »  
>Alexis rigola : c'était donc plus direct qu'il fallait être et pas l'inverse. Castle accompagna sa fille dans ce rire avant de rétorquer.<br>« Tu as tout compris, mère. J'ai croisé Ryan et Esposito quand je suis passé au commissariat. On s'est dit qu'une visite au Old Haunt ne serait pas de trop. »  
>« Et le détective Beckett ? »<br>« Hé bien quoi, Beckett ? »  
>« Ne fait pas l'innocent, fils ! Ça ne te va pas du tout. »<br>« Au commissariat ! Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? »  
>« Oui, je l'ai vue. Et elle va bien : complètement remise de ses blessures. Ils venaient juste d'être appelés pour une affaire quand je l'ai croisée. »<p>

Il minimisait l'échange qu'il avait eut avec la jeune détective. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, à vrai dire il avait juste envie d'aller boire un verre avec ses amis.  
>Il n'y avait pas de chance qu'il la croise, ce soir. Il avait vécut longtemps à New-York et ne l'avait jamais croisée avant que ses livres ne servent de mode d'emploi à un tueur. Alors, il allait pouvoir finir sa vie sans la croiser, de nouveau. Et avec un peu de chance il finirait par l'oublier, peut-être même qu'il serait heureux seul. Ses livres. Il n'en avait pas fini avec Nikki Heat, et écrire ces romans ne pouvait pas l'amener à autre chose que de penser à elle. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, ses réflexions. En fin de compte, il faudrait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il réussisse à l'oublier.<p>

« Papa ? »  
>« Oui, tu as raison. Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire la causette avec elle, ces temps-ci. Mais n'hésites pas à passer la voir si tu veux plus de détails sur son état de santé. »<br>« Vraiment ? »  
>« Oui, non.. Je ne sais pas. Écoutes, si tu passes là-bas, essaies de ne pas trop la déranger. Il parait qu'elle a du travail. Bonne soirée et pas de bêtise. »<p>

Il embrassa Alexis, puis Martha et fila aussitôt. Refusant d'être le centre de l'attention et la cible de toutes leurs questions. Elles le connaissaient trop bien : s'il évitait le sujet c'est qu'il y avait matière à parler. Alexis regarda sa grande mère, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On pense à la même chose ? »  
>« Crois-moi, ma chérie, ce n'est peut-être plus pour les livres mais une part de lui est en manque de meurtres ! »<p>

Alexis rigola à la remarque de sa grand-mère et se mit à débarrasser la table. C'est sûr que peut-être qu'il en avait fini de ses recherches, mais son père adorait être présent aux côtés de Beckett sur ses enquêtes. Alexis comme Martha s'en étaient rendu compte il y a bien longtemps.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il allait mieux. Il n'avait plus cet air fade collé sur son visage nuit et jour, il recommençait à sourire. Pourtant, quand il avait dû passer au commissariat, aujourd'hui, il s'était senti faible. Il avait pensé à elle durant son absence, mais de savoir qu'il y avait une chance qu'il la croise : c'était différent. Et la peine qui l'avait envahi quand il avait découvert son bureau vide, et le soulagement quand il l'avait aperçue dans la salle de repos. Il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre, même s'il ne cessait d'avoir en tête cette soirée où elle lui avait demandé de quitter sa vie. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et même si cette après-midi elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul de ses mots... il ne pouvait se les enlever de la tête.  
>Il entra dans son bar, conscient qu'il risquait de ne pas trouver les deux collègues : ils avaient eut une enquête pile au moment où tout se disait avec Beckett. A l'instant où il pensait que leurs cœurs parlaient enfin, et que la peur ne guidait plus leurs paroles à elle comme à lui. Lui aussi s'était restreint, enfuit à mainte reprise au lieu de lui dire ses pensées, ses sentiments. Il entra donc dans ce lieu, saluant de loin le barman et le sourire aux lèvres quand il vit à une table Ryan et Esposito.<p>

« On espérait plus te voir ! »  
>Castle se hâta de les rejoindre, le bar n'était pas bondé de monde, mais il était assez plein pour causer quelques gênes à Castle dans sa quête pour retrouver ses amis. Une fois cela fait, il répondit calmement à Esposito.<br>« Je suis tout aussi surpris que vous : qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'aviez pas un corps ? »  
>« C'était une plaisanterie. Un malin s'est amusé à nous filer une fausse piste. »<br>« Je reste persuadée qu'il y a bien un corps ! Et le tueur veut juste qu'on mette plus de temps à le trouver. »  
>Cette voix. Il la connaissait trop bien, et l'odeur de cerise qui flottait dans l'air lui confirma l'identité de la personne. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de l'inviter à se joindre aux gars : elle refusait le plus clair du temps à venir boire une bière avec eux. En quoi ce soir aurait-il été différent ? Il se retourna, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire malgré les preuves qu'il avait.<br>« Beckett ? »  
>« Bonsoir Castle. »<br>« Que faites-vous ici ? »  
>« Bonsoir à vous aussi Castle ! »<p>

Lanie n'était pas jalouse. C'était juste sa manière de montrer qu'elle avait remarqué que lorsque Beckett était dans la pièce, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt pour l'écrivain. Castle, pour se faire pardonner, s'avança vers Lanie et l'embrassa sur la joue. Beckett le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés : il ne s'était jamais permi un tel acte avec elle. À par à leur rencontre, jamais il n'avait eu ce geste avec elle. Ils se saluaient par les mots, en début comme en fin de journée. Etait-elle jalouse de sa meilleure amie ? Meilleure amie qui sembla vite pardonner à Castle de ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Puisqu'il lui glissa sensuellement, avec un sourire :  
>« Bonsoir, Lanie. »<br>« C'est mieux ! »  
>« N'en fais pas trop, quand même, bro ! »<p>

Beckett sourit, espérant que personne ne le remarque : elle n'était donc pas la seule à ne pas apprécier que Castle embrasse Lanie. Et à entendre Esposito, il avait du y avoir un communiqué officiel sur la relation de Lanie et Esposito pendant son coma. Elle laissa cela de côté, et reprit un air festif, s'approchant de la table pour y déposer les bières des garçons, alors que Lanie avait dans ses mains leurs deux bières.

« Et ma bière, alors ? »  
>« J'ai bien essayé, mais le barman n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que vous vous joindriez vite à nous. Comme si lui aussi n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis un moment. »<br>Elle avait ce sourire, celui qui lançait un "et toc!" alors qu'il camouflait la peine qu'elle avait eu de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Castle lui sourit en retour, et lâcha une réplique qu'il regretta aussitôt.  
>« Croyez-moi que si ! J'appelle toujours les personnes importantes ! »<br>En voyant la mine décomposée de Beckett, Ryan se chargea de répondre.  
>« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te chercher une bière au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Il ne m'a pas cru non plus lors de la première tournée. »<p>

Castle n'eut pas de peine à croire que ce n'était pas leurs premières bières : il y avait déjà des bouteilles vides sur la table. Mais de là à ce qu'ils aient présenté leur soirée au barman, il n'y croyait pas. Beckett avait juste voulu se montrer plus forte qu'elle n'était, et lui n'avait pas su mesurer la force de ses paroles. Il ne répondit rien au jeune flic et se dirigea vers le bar. Revenant quelques minutes plus tard, avec une bouteille déjà entamée dans la main. Il décidé de s'asseoir à côté de Beckett : pur hasard.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »  
>« On s'est foutu de nous, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si je trouve celui qui a prit ce plaisir, je te jure qu'il va savoir qui je suis ! »<br>« Tout était faux : le corps, le lieu, son nom, son numéro.. Tout. Il est pas bête. »  
>« Quoi ? C'est tout ? »<br>« Il n'y a pas toujours une histoire, Castle. »  
>« Si, au contraire. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous restez persuadée qu'il y a un corps. Il y a donc une histoire. Pourquoi le tueur a appelé la police pour les lancer sur une fausse piste ? Veut-il mener les recherches ? Veut-il être coincé ? Peut-être que le meurtre a bien eu lieu, votre gars c'était un témoin. Mais le meurtre venait de bien plus haut et important que vous : le témoin a été éliminé et ils se sont débarrassés des deux corps. J'ai trouvé votre histoire ! »<br>« CIA ? »  
>« FBI. NSA USMS. DCIS. NCIS. CIA. Vous avez l'embarras du choix. »<br>« Si vous écriviez l'histoire, Castle, ce serait quoi ? »  
>« CIA ! » « CIA ! »<br>Tous se retournèrent vers les deux amis : ils avaient tellement l'habitude des théories loufoques de Castle dans lesquelles revenait la CIA. Comme Beckett l'avait fait, ils avaient de suite mis la main sur le bon service. Mais Castle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi facile à deviner. Et alors que Beckett et les garçons rigolaient, Castle répondit à Lanie avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.  
>« NSA. Avec, pourquoi pas l'aide de la CIA. »<br>« Je vais vous dire mon histoire : un malade vient de tuer quelqu'un, ou va tuer quelqu'un. Il a inconsciemment envie de se faire attraper, et nous appelle en nous parlant d'un faux meurtre. Quand on trouvera le cadavre qu'il a laissé derrière lui, il se sentira en sécurité. Il se croit malin et pense qu'on ne le trouvera pas. Sauf que quand je trouverais ce corps, je le trouverais aussi : et il regrettera s'être moqué de nous ! »  
>« Je reconnais Nikki Heat : n'acceptant pas qu'on se paye sa tête ! »<br>« Je peux vous parier que je retrouverais ce type, Castle. »

Il n'avait rien rétorqué : elle lui avait déjà fait une promesse de ce genre et elle avait eu gain de cause. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle avait son sourire triomphant, prenant quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Ils restèrent un long moment à parler de boulot, Castle se sentait totalement exclu et ils le remarquaient tous. Beckett la première, faisant tout pour qu'il ait ce sentiment, elle n'arrêtait pas de rappeler toutes les fois où il avait fait une boulette. Prenant soin de manquer toutes les fois où il avait récolté un franc succès avec ses théories. Elle cherchait à le faire payer, c'était évident. Mais payer quoi ? Elle avait semblé si perdue à son réveil, alors que lui était si distant. Puis, au commissariat, elle avait joué et plaisanté avec lui comme avant, jusqu'à ce que le sérieux reprenne le dessus et qu'ils ne se querellent à propos de son absence et des excuses de Kate. Et quand il était entré : elle était là, et s'adressait à lui comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas toujours eu le beau rôle, mais il devait reconnaître que parfois elle aussi pouvait le jouer à merveille. Alors que les trois autres lançaient des signaux flagrant à Beckett, signe que ça suffisait, Castle se leva.

« Ma bière est vide. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »  
>« Une dernière bière pour moi, s'il te plait. »<br>« J'en prendrais une aussi. »  
>« Ca ira pour moi, merci. »<br>« Je t'accompagne, Castle. »

A peine s'étaient-ils éloignés de la table qu'ils se retournaient.  
>« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? »<br>Il semblait que Beckett se soit prit un coup, les garçons pouvaient la voir se frotter la jambe. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre, mais attendirent plutôt leurs bières.  
>« Depuis quand tu as des accès de rage, comme ça ? »<br>« Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu es aussi stupide, toi, hein ? »  
>« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »<br>« Elle parle des cinq dernières minutes où tu n'as pas cessé de descendre Castle. »  
>« Mêles toi de tes affaires, Ryan. »<br>Beckett s'était montré un peu froide, face à cette réplique. Ryan était peut-être celui qui c'était le moins mêlé de cette relation. Il avait préféré rester en arrière, observant et ne cessant d'espérer qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. Tout comme Esposito, il avait eut de la peine pour Beckett quand Castle était parti pour les Hamptons avec Gina, sauf qu'au retour de l'écrivain il ne s'était pas montré aussi protecteur.  
>« Kate ! Il a raison : tu dresses la listes des mauvaises idées que Castle a pu avoir pendant ses trois années avec vous. »<br>« C'est qu'elle est plus longue que celle de ses bonnes idées. »  
>« On parle toujours de vos enquêtes, là ? »<br>« C'est quoi qui te dérange le plus, au final ? Qu'il ait lui même dit au capitaine qu'il ne voulait plus te suivre, où qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles depuis ton réveil ? »  
>« Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il disparaisse et réapparaisse comme si de rien n'était. Comme si nous l'attendions pour continuer à vivre. »<br>« Parce qu'il est clair que tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour vivre ! »  
>« De qui n'avez-vous pas besoin pour vivre ? »<br>« Mais Beckett n'a besoin de personne, tu le sais bien. »

Un silence presque pesant régna. Castle distribua les bières commandées, et se réinstalla aux côtés de Beckett. Une chanson se fit entendre, dans le vacarme du bar.

_*last dance, by camera can't lie*_

« J'adore cette chanson ! »  
>Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle s'en aperçut rapidement, mais peu importait : elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre une seule note.<br>« Vous voulez danser ? »  
>« On entend à peine la musique ! »<br>Elle n'avait pas formulé de réponse positive, soit, mais elle n'avait pas non plus dit non. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la partie, comme elle lui reprochait d'avoir déjà fait.  
>« Je peux arranger ça. »<br>« Personne ne danse, Castle. »  
>« Vous avez peur d'être une pionnière ? »<br>« On est dans un bar, il n'y a même pas de piste. »  
>« On est dans MON bar, Beckett ! »<p>

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, d'où on pouvait régler le volume. Il augmenta le son assez pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la musique en dansant, mais pas trop pour ne pas gêner ceux qui se fichaient de l'ambiance musicale du lieu. Ensuite, il s'excusa auprès de quelques clients : ils déplaçaient leurs tables mais leur offrait une tournée pour se faire pardonner. Puis il revint vers Beckett.

« Plus la peine de chercher : vous êtes obligée d'accepter, maintenant. »  
>Elle sourit, gênée mais lui donna sa main et se leva pour aller danser. Au fur et à mesure de la danse, leurs deux corps se rapprochaient. Chacun avait pourtant bien prit la peine de ne pas se positionner trop prés de l'autre. Mais la musique les portaient. Ils furent vite rejoints par Esposito et Lanie. Ryan resta à table pour les regarder. S'il n'avait pas vu venir la relation de son co-équipier avec la médecin légiste, il l'avait vite deviner. Au contraire de Beckett et Castle, cette relation il s'attendait à la voir depuis le début, et pourtant.. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'y parvenir, l'un ou l'autre faisait un mauvais choix.<p>

« J'espère que la danse vous plaît, parce que le bar ne fera pas beaucoup de bénéfice avec les verres que j'ai du offrir pour créer cette piste de danse. »  
>« Je ne vous avez rien demandé, Castle. Mais, c'est parfait, merci. »<br>« Toujours. »

Beckett finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son écrivain, alors que lui caressait légèrement les cheveux ondulés de sa muse.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais je vais rentrer. Merci pour la soirée, Castle. »  
>La chanson allait bientôt se terminer. Ryan avait longtemps hésité à les déranger, comme s'il risquait de tout gâcher. Mais il avait vu qu'Esposito et Lanie s'était échappé à peine au premier refrain. Tenir la chandelle ne lui disait pas, et sa fiancée l'attendait, elle lui manquait surtout. Alors il avait prit son courage à deux mains, et avec un léger sourire s'était excusé mais avait pris congé.<br>« Oh, très bien. Je t'en prie, quand tu veux ! Bonne soirée. »  
>« Bonne soirée Kévin. »<br>« Bonne soirée. »

Castle avait essayé de garder un semblant d'étreinte avec Beckett, espérant continuer à danser après le départ de Ryan. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détective. Celle-ci le regarda comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve. Un magnifique rêve. Elle avait un sourire qui trahissait le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à danser avec lui. Oui trahissait si toutefois elle voulait le nier. Elle avait toujours un bras autour de la nuque de l'écrivain, mais ne dansait plus. Ils étaient donc immobile, au milieu du bar, se regardant - amoureusement ? - tendrement, comme à leur habitude.

« Il a raison, il est tard. Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre aussi. »  
>« Mais la chanson n'est pas finie. »<br>Beckett fut surprise de l'entendre dire cela. Après tout, c'était SA chanson à elle, pas à lui. Elle lui sourit et se décolla totalement de lui alors que les dernières notes jouaient, et laissaient place à une nouvelle chanson.  
>« Hé bien, maintenant c'est le cas. »<p>

Il savait que jamais elle n'accepterait de se faire bousculer, elle allait à son rythme. Peu importe la situation, elle n'aimait pas qu'on décide pour elle quand faire un pas en avant et quand en faire deux en arrière. Il retira alors ses mains du corps de la jeune femme, de sa taille, plus précisément, car c'était là où elles avaient atterries quand elle s'était éloignée de lui. Il ne dit pas un mot, la regardant, l'observant même. Peut-être que ce n'était pas fini. Elle changea son sourire en celui gêné qui prenait toujours place quand elle se savait contemplée par lui.  
>Parcourant le bar du regard, il réalisa que Ryan n'était pas parti à cause de l'heure tardive mais parce qu'il se retrouvait seul. Lanie et Esposito étaient introuvables : ils avaient dû avoir envie de plus qu'une danse. Ce qu'il pouvait les envier, parfois.<p>

« Cela ne vous dérangerez pas de me raccompagner ? »  
>« Impossible, Castle. »<br>Il eut un pincement au cœur : Josh devait l'attendre, ou pire passer la prendre. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et chercha une solution. Un taxi ? Encore une fois, Alexis saurait qu'il avait trop bu pour prendre le volant. Ce genre de choses ne le gênait guère avant d'avoir sa fille. Depuis, il ne prenait la voiture sous emprise d'alcool qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait Beckett, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son dossier augmenter en charges pour des amandes stupides à cause de conduite en état d'ivresse. Il avait voulu être meilleur homme pour Alexis, il voulait être un homme parfait pour Beckett.  
>C'est à cela qu'il pensait : que les femmes le faisaient changer continuellement, mais pas n'importe quelles femmes, quand Beckett le sortit de ses pensées.<br>« C'est Lanie qui est passée me prendre, je n'ai pas ma voiture. »  
>« Elle a conduit ? »<br>« C'était sa voiture ! »

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la table continuer sa bière, se demandant quand il allait proposer d'appeler un taxi. Castle, lui, serra l'un de ses poings et fit mine de se le mordre. Elle refusait toujours qu'ils conduise quand ils étaient ensembles en voiture. Presque toujours. Mais les fois où elle acceptait se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, alors que le contraire était infaisable. Il la rejoint, quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous pouvez vous servir du téléphone du bar. Pour appeler Josh. »  
>Avait-il ajouter alors qu'elle avait posé sur lui un regard d'incompréhension.<br>« Non ! Merci, ça ira. Vous n'avez pas votre voiture ? »  
>« Si, mais je préfère m'abstenir de prendre le volant. Mais suis-je bête, vous désirez conduire, peut-être ? »<br>« Non, j'ai trop bu aussi. »  
>« Je vais vous appeler un taxi. »<br>« On va le partager : vous n'allez pas en appeler deux, ni rentrer à pied. C'est ridicule. »

Castle acquiesça de la tête, alors qu'elle le suivait vers le bar, pour téléphoner. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, et avant de sortir il précisa au barman que toutes les consommations de sa table était pour lui et qu'il y avait aussi quelques boissons à offrir à certains clients. Puis il tendit son bras à Beckett pour sortir.  
>Il faisait légèrement froid dehors, mais l'attente ne serait pas longue. Castle avait une sorte de contrat avec une compagnie de taxi : Il leur fournissait des courses avec ses clients, et les chauffeurs faisaient un prix et proposaient un temps d'attente mineur.<br>Une nouvelle fois un silence prit place entre eux. Castle décréta qu'il ne serait pas celui qui le briserait. Parfois, le silence était tout aussi bien. Ces derniers temps, tous leurs échanges - ou la majorité - se transformaient en dispute. Il ne voulait plus de cela, même si rien n'était réglé entre eux.  
>Beckett se faisait violence pour ne pas regarder Castle. Depuis leur danse elle avait ce sourire collé aux lèvres, et d'un autre côté elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Encore une fois, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, presque à flirter dans ce cas, il ramenait Josh dans la conversation. Elle se demandait si elle avait eut le même comportement, après son retour des Hamptons. C'est alors qu'elle sut qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Ses agissements la faisait souffrir, et s'il insistait autant avec Josh, c'est que lui aussi devait avoir mal.<p>

« J'ai rompu avec Josh. »

Lança-t-elle alors que le taxi se garait juste devant eux. Le chauffeur était un habitué de Castle et le salua, le coupant dans son élan de réponse.


	4. You're not sorry

_Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive plus à répondre directement à vos reviews. Donc, ce petit message pour vous dire merci :) Sarah D'E. alors, non, il n'y a pas de cochonnaille ici. J'essaierai un jour, mais je suis pas douée pour écrire de la cochonnaille. Désolée :/_

* * *

><p>« Ma chambre est occupée. »<br>« Tu es rentré accompagné ? Je croyais que.. »  
>« BECKETT! Beckett dort dans ma chambre... »<p>

Son nom. On venait de crier son nom et cela la tira de son sommeil. A peine redressée qu'elle porta sa main droite à son front. Que faisait ce marteau piqueur dans sa tête ? Et comment était-il entré ? Elle parcouru la pièce du regard. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa chambre.

« Beckett ? Kate Beckett ? _Ta _Beckett ? »

Ah, elle savait au moins où elle se trouvait. Mais la chambre était trop sobre pour être celle d'une adolescente, toute calme et douce qu'elle puisse être. Et trop masculine pour être celle d'une actrice d'un certain âge. Enfin, elle n'avait rien de ressemblant avec la chambre où elle avait déjà séjourné. Elle était comme elle l'avait imaginé, en fait. Si toutefois elle avait cherché à imaginer sa chambre.

« Combien de Beckett connais-tu, mère ? »

Cette discussion la mettait mal à l'aise : la façon qu'elle avait eu d'insister sur le _'ta_ Beckett'. Et d'un autre côté, elle la rassurait : elles étaient au moins deux à ne pas savoir comment elle avait atterrie dans cette chambre, dans ce lit.

« C'est que je croyais que s'en était fini de vous deux. »  
>« Elle était au bar avec Ryan et Esposito, et on a partagé un taxi pour rentrer. »<p>

_Aïe !_Elle voulait accélérer sa mémoire, mais le marteau piqueur avait redoublé d'effort comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il était là et comptait bien y rester. Elle détestait avoir mal à la tête, surtout à cause de l'alcool. C'est alors que... Le bar, la danse, la révélation, le taxi, l'ascenseur : elle se souvenait de tout. Elle était à présent partagée entre feindre de dormir encore et sortir de là pour éviter qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

« Et Beckett réside dans ta chambre depuis... »  
>« Qui donc réside dans ta chambre ? »<p>

Elle était sauvée : tout Castle qu'il soit, il n'irait pas raconter ce genre de choses à sa fille. Après tout, il lui avait dit lui même que l'adolescente l'appréciait et l'admirait. Il n'irait pas lui confier quelque chose qui la ferait descendre dans l'estime de la petite rouquine.  
>Elle décida alors à sortir de sa cachette, en s'inspectant d'abord. Elle avait sur elle un long t-shirt, sûrement à Castle et un vieux jogging, sûrement à lui aussi. Elle se sentait ridicule et même si elle savait à présent ce qu'il s'était passé : elle avait peur des conclusions. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et ouvrit la porte, ayant perdue toute attention pour leur conversation.<p>

« Beckett ? »  
>« Oui ? »<p>

Elle faisait mine d'être surprise, mais en fait elle se doutait bien que Castle allait prévenir sa fille que d'un instant à l'autre la détective allait apparaître. Mais à voir l'expression sur le visage de sa fille, Castle venait de la surprendre. Elle s'était retournée, pour faire face à la jeune femme, qui semblait avoir passé une bonne nuit.

« Bon..Bonjour ? »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter ni que faire. Elle se sentait si gênée d'être là, et d'avoir fait.. ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa relation avec Castle ne serait plus jamais pareille, et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment jouer avec ça.

« Bonjour... Détective Beckett. »  
>L'adolescente semblait ne pas savoir comment se comporter, non plus. Elle se rappelait de quand Kate avait dû venir dormir chez eux à cause de son appartement. Mais cette fois-ci semblait différente, et elle ne savait pas dire en quoi.<br>« Oh, je t'en prie Alexis, tu peux m'appeler Kate. »  
>« Bonjour Kate. Vous avez bien dormi ? »<br>Castle leva les yeux au ciel à cette question, sa mère avait le don de le mettre dans une position plus que gênante, encore à son âge. Kate, quand à elle, baissa la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais la releva très vite pour répondre.  
>« Oui, merci. »<br>« Qui à faim ? J'avais pensé à des pancakes ? »

Les trois filles acquiescèrent et Martha alla jusqu'à Kate, la prenant par le bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au comptoir. Elle l'installa entre Alexis et elle, ne cessant de la dévisager. Cette femme portait les vêtements de son fils, ce n'était pas anodin. Elle avait vécu beaucoup trop d'aventures pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se tramait sous ses yeux.  
>Mais ce n'est pas le regard amusé de Martha que Kate sentait, mais bien celui d'Alexis. L'adolescente était complètement perdue, et cela se voyait. Elle n'était pas dupe, son père en pinçait pour la détective, mais de là à ce qu'il la ramène chez eux et qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas son père. Généralement, il ne savait pas garder une relation secrète, il fallait toujours qu'il lui en parle. Tout y passait : chaque fois qu'il se remettait avec sa mère ou Gina, chaque fois qu'une starlette lui courait après... Et il ne lui avait rien dit pour Beckett.<br>Il était clair qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, mais Beckett ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Elle se contentait de regarder en face d'elle silencieuse, se pinçant la lèvre inférieur. Quand Castle s'approcha des trois filles pour leur servir un jus de fruit, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et que la situation était bizarre. L'homme face à elle rigola légèrement, il avait bien comprit.

« Vous avez finalement mis la main sur mes vielles affaires. Le lit était confortable, au moins ? »  
>« Oui, merci. Et encore désolée que vous ayez prit le canapé. »<br>Martha faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de jus de fruit qu'elle venait de prendre. S'était-elle donc trompée sur les agissements de ces deux-là cette nuit ?  
>« Quoi ? Le canapé ? »<br>« Pourquoi tu as dormi sur le canapé ? »  
>« C'est entièrement ma faute, j'avais trop bu et l'ascenseur ne m'a pas fait du bien. »<br>Elle était gênée d'avouer qu'elle avait été malade parce qu'elle avait trop bu.  
>« J'ai horreur de... » Elle préférait passer le mot sous silence, après tout ils étaient sur le point de prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle mima juste un semblant de ce mot avant de reprendre. « J'ai demandé à ton père de bien vouloir rester avec moi. Il a dormi sur le canapé pour ne pas être trop loin. C'est pas l'histoire la plus valorisante de ma personne. »<br>« Je vous assure que je n'en dirais mot à personne. »

Castle lui fit un sourire entendu, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter : Alexis ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle continuerait à la respecter et à la voir comme une femme forte et qui n'a besoin de personne. Il retourna à la préparation de ses pancakes laissant Martha et Alexis écouter la version légère de Kate sur leur soirée. La danse ne faisait pas partie du récit, l'épisode du taxi non plus et encore moins celui de l'ascenseur... Du moins, pour ce dernier, pas en intégralité.  
>Une soirée sobre où la belle avait juste surestimé sa force face à l'alcool. Et Martha renchérit.<p>

« Mais vous n'avez pas de petit ami à appeler, en cas d'urgence ? Si les hommes ne servent pas quand nous ne sommes plus capables de faire deux pas, quand servent-ils ? »  
>« Oui, Kate. Papa nous à parlé de Josh, il est médecin, c'est ça ? »<br>« Oui, il voyage pour exercer dans des pays où les soins sont moins faciles d'accès que chez nous. »  
>« Richard dit qu'il est moins présent pour vous que pour ses malades, à qui il ne donne que quelques heures de son temps, d'ailleurs... »<br>« Mère ! On va peut-être s'abstenir de descendre le petit ami de Beckett avant même d'avoir prit le petit déjeuner. »  
>« Ex.. ex-petit ami. »<br>L'effet que lui fit cette précision ? Il n'aurait pu le décrire, c'était encore mieux de l'entendre une deuxième fois. Comme si tout ce temps il n'avait pas cru à cette révélation.  
>« Que s'est-il passé ? »<br>Le père de la jeune fille lui fit face, laissant un pancake sans surveillance. Kate avait refusé de lui donner des détails sur la rupture. Elle avait beau avoir dit _"j'ai rompu..._" il n'était pas sûr que la décision venait vraiment d'elle. Et d'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.  
>« Et par la même occasion, de la mettre dans le rôle de l'un de ses suspects. Ma chérie, bois ton jus d'orange, plutôt. »<p>

Il espérait que les deux femmes de sa vie comprendraient le message : le sujet n'était pas à couvrir. On archivait, point final. Il repartit donc à ses fourneaux, espérant qu'il n'y aurait ni silence gênant ni autre sujet mal venu. Et puis, il la connaissait : elle n'aimait pas qu'on la bombarde de questions, surtout personnelles. La plupart des choses qu'il connaissait d'elle, elles n'étaient pas venues en réponses à ses interrogations. Mais plutôt des petites confessions que la jeune femme lui faisait de temps à autre. Alexis et Martha ne la côtoyaient pas assez souvent pour le savoir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elles la mettent dans l'embarras.

« Il y a quelques temps on m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est courte, qu'il fallait profiter de chaque moment. Personne n'a envie de retracer sa vie, pointer un moment et se dire "si seulement..." Et ce n'est pas Josh ou aux actes manqués dans notre relation qui me sont venus à l'esprit. J'ai vécu des jours difficiles, j'ai finit par me faire tirer dessus et à mon réveil du coma... Ce n'était toujours pas Josh vers qui mes pensées allaient. Quand on ne pense pas à l'homme qui partage notre vie dans de telles situations, je crois que c'est parce que ce n'est pas celui que l'on veut, celui qu'il nous faut. »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec émotion, ses yeux braqués sur lui. Réalisait-il ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire ? Comprenait-il le sous-entendu, cette fois ? De dos à elles, il était impossible de voir une quelconque réaction, de lire n'importe quel sentiment sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Il ne se retourna même pas, alors elle détourna le regard et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alexis regardait son père, attendant qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose. Martha n'avait pas attendu, elle savait ce que son fils pensait, du moins elle pensait comprendre. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Beckett, qui dirigea ses yeux sur elle et vit l'air compatissant qu'elle lui lançait.  
>La jeune flic refusa de rester un instant de plus à se faire humilier. Si Martha et Alexis avait compris, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour lui. Impensable après leur conversation de hier après-midi, encore moins après leur danse, et totalement impossible après les épisodes du taxi et de l'ascenseur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve de croire qu'il la voulait tout autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle ne s'était pas totalement investie avec Josh pour guetter le moindre avancement de son côté, elle avait rompu lui confiant que celui qu'elle aimait était l'écrivain, pas le médecin, et qu'elle préférait être seule que sans lui. Elle avait fait de la peine à un homme qui n'avait rien demandé pour quoi ? Pour un homme, qui, comme souvent ces derniers mois, était incapable de lire en elle quand cela avait de l'importance. Elle se sentait fragile, exposée. C'était incroyable, il venait de la blesser sans même prononcer un mot. Elle retira sa main de dessous celle de Martha et s'excusa.<p>

« J'ai pas très faim, je vais aller chercher mes affaires et rentrer. »  
>« Vous n'êtes pas venue en taxi ? »<br>« C'est exact. Je.. j'en ferais appeler un en bas. Excusez-moi. »

Elle était presque à courir pour rejoindre la chambre de Castle. Elle avait l'impression de vivre la plus grande honte de sa vie, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas était claire. Si elle avait placé des mots sur ses sous-entendus, elle aurait été la pire des idiotes. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux, cherchant comment sortir de l'appartement sans le croiser : ce qui était impossible, bien entendu. Elle se décida de rassembler ses affaires et remarqua qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle les mette. Ils sentaient fortement le refus de détention que son corps lui avait manifesté la veille. Elle devrait garder le t-shirt ainsi que le jogging : ce qui donnait pour résultat qu'elle devrait revoir Rick Castle sous peu. Elle était ressortie de la pièce et n'avait prononcé qu'une petite phrase avant de quitter l'appartement sans attendre.

« Uhm, je vous ferais ramener les vêtements. Bonne journée ! »  
>« Kate ! »<br>Alexis voulait la retenir, elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. On pouvait l'excuser : c'était le matin, il avait dormit sur le canapé, il était mal réveillé. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour réagir, voilà tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire.  
>La porte n'avait même pas claquée. Une déception pour Martha.<br>« J'étais pourtant persuadée que cette petite avait un don pour la tragédie. »  
>« Papa ! »<p>

À croire qu'il était inspiré par la cuisson de ses malheureux pancakes. Alors que venait de passer, sous ses yeux, la plus belle des déclarations. Il n'était pas malin, Alexis ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer quand elle le saurait tout attentif. Il finit par la regarder, l'air interrogateur. Martha l'examinait comme si ce n'était qu'un étranger en face d'elle, l'air dépité et faisant non de la tête. Alexis, elle, c'était différent. Il pouvait discerner de la colère et presque de la pitié dans ses yeux. Il avait entendu ce que Kate avait dit, assurément. Mais, contrairement à elle, quand il avait pensé la perdre pour de bon, il lui avait clairement avoué ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle, elle se contentait de supposer que Josh n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait. C'était tout ce dont elle était capable ? Ce n'était pas assez, pour lui et il en avait marre d'attendre.

« Quoi ? »  
>Comme s'il était innocent, comme si le départ de Beckett n'était pas une fuite.<br>« Elle s'en va ! »  
>« Elle n'aime peut-être pas les pancakes et elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim. »<br>« C'est vraiment absurde. J'ai plus faim non plus ! »  
>Et la jeune fille se leva et remonta dans sa chambre, devant l'air ahuri de son père. Il arqua les sourcils et essaya de prendre son air charmeur.<br>« Ce sera donc un petit déjeuner en tête à tête, mère. »  
>« Tu vas vraiment la laisser t'échapper, encore une fois ? »<br>« Je ne vais pas la forcer à me dire ce qu'elle ne veut pas dire. »  
>« Fils, parfois, le silence d'une femme en dit beaucoup plus que ses mots. »<p>

Martha ne pensait plus rien pouvoir pour son fils. À voir les yeux brillant qu'avait la jeune détective quand il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de dire un mot à sa déclaration, il l'avait vraiment blessée. Et rester là, à prendre son petit déjeuner, n'allait rien arranger.  
>Pourtant, elle se souvenait de leur conversation comme si c'était hier. Peut-être qu'il ne lui avait pas dit clairement qu'il était amoureux de cette femme, mais il se l'était avoué à lui-même et elle l'avait comprit : il en avait conscience.<br>C'est donc étonnée qu'elle vit son fils éjecter la spatule qu'il détenait et foncer vers la porte d'entrée. Trop pressé pour prendre la peine de la fermer, Martha en profita pour aller l'espionner.

Il arriva alors qu'elle entrait à peine dans l'ascenseur, il pu voir que plus d'une larme avait coulé sur ses joues.

« Kate, je suis désolé. Restez, il faut qu'on parle. »  
>« Castle, je n'ai plus envie de parler. »<p>

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur une Kate en pleurs et un Castle désarmé. Il se dirigea vers son appartement et vit sa mère qui l'attendait les bras grands ouverts vers lui.


	5. Just a dream

_Encore une fois, je réponds ici aux reviews. Merci de vos lectures et reviews, & ravie que l'histoire continue de plaire. Je vous poste donc le chapitre 5. Alors je ne pense pas l'avoir précisé avant, mais sachez que les titres des chapitres correspondent au(x) titre(s) des chansons que j'ai mis en place avec. Normalement, je poste le lecteur mais ce n'était pas possible sur . Donc, ici c'est Just a dream, la cover de Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie. Si vous voulez écouter en même temps. J'ai fini, et aussi, parce que je ne l'avais pas fait avant..._

**Disclaimer: la série, les personnages, les lieux... rien ne m'appartient. Juste l'idée de ce que vous allez lire.**

* * *

><p>« Richard, parles-moi. »<br>« Il n'y a rien à dire. »  
>« Je me souviens que tu m'as toujours dit que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre vous.. Tu disais que Beckett ne serait pas celle qui ferait avancer les choses. Excuses-moi, mais ce n'était pas un recul qu'elle faisait quand elle a annoncé que Josh n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait. »<br>« J'ai toujours raison. Écoutes, quand elle fait un pas en avant, elle trouve toujours une raison pour en faire deux en arrière. Je suis fatigué de l'attendre. »  
>« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? Quand tu nous a quitté, il semblait rester des blancs sur ta rencontre avec elle. Et ce matin vous nous annoncer que vous êtes rentrés ensemble et que tu l'as veillée... »<br>« Je ne savais pas qu'elle se trouvait au bar, j'étais surpris de l'y voir. Et puis, elle semblait comme avant, notre relation semblait être comme avant. J'ai mal considéré l'histoire et mes mots ont été plus forts que ce qu'il était nécessaire. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre, et pour me faire pardonner je l'ai invitée à danser.. »  
>« Vous avez dansé au milieu de ton bar ? C'est tellement romantique, Richard. »<br>« Le romantisme n'est pas chose facile, avec elle. On ne s'est pas aperçu de l'absence de Lanie et Esposito, Ryan en avait marre de rester seul et est venu nous dire qu'il partait et tout s'est effondré. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, pourtant tout le reste de son corps criait le contraire. »  
>« Continues ! »<br>« Je lui ai appelé un taxi, elle a proposé de le partager. Elle n'a plus dit un mot jusqu'à ce que la voiture arrive, et elle a juste lâché qu'elle avait rompu avec Josh. »  
>« Et ensuite ? »<p>

Pouvait-il vraiment raconter à sa mère la suite ? Si jamais elle l'apprenait, c'était sûr qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne voit plus jamais de lever de soleil. Et en même temps, sa mère semblait en savoir bien plus sur la façon d'agir que lui même n'espérait savoir. Il se lança : après tout, leur histoire semblait vouée à l'échec.

_Le silence régnait, Kate regardait par la fenêtre alors que Castle restait étrangement droit, ses mains le long de son corps, à répondre aux questions du chauffeur. Quelques fois elle jetait un coup d'œil vers lui, se détournant à chaque fois avec un sourire amusé. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle en était sûr. Il ne savait juste pas comment agir. Il était clair qu'elle avait rompu avec Josh pour lui, dans sa tête elle n'avait eu aucun doute._

_La décision avait été prise dès son réveil quand l'infirmière lui avait indiqué que Mr Castle était rentré mais qu'elle pouvait le faire appeler. Kate n'avait pas de suite comprit, mais l'infirmière précisa qu'elle venait de prononcer son nom, alors elle en avait déduit qu'elle voulait le voir. La détective l'avait remerciée mais avait refusé sa proposition, étirant toutefois ses lèvres à l'idée que même inconsciemment il n'y avait que Castle qui comptait. Et pendant tous les examens de routine qu'on lui avait fait, elle n'avait pas cesser de penser à lui, et à sa rupture d'avec Josh qui devait se faire le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait plus gâcher un seul instant de sa vie. Royce avait raison, elle avait trop souvent pensé ces mots : si seulement... Si seulement elle avait accepté sa proposition de week-end, se serait-il vraiment passé comme un week-end entre ami ? Si seulement Gina n'était pas arrivé et qu'elle avait réussit à lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait, serait-il tout de même parti avec son ex-femme ? Si seulement Josh n'était pas arrivé par surprise au commissariat, serait-il vraiment rentré chez lui ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas regagné sa chambre, auraient-ils quittés Los Angeles en simple partenaires ? Il y en avait d'autre, et elle ne voulait plus ajouter de questions à cette liste déjà trop longue. Elle regrettait cette dispute à l'hôpital et l'arrivée de Josh, surtout. Elle aurait tellement voulu d'un peu plus de temps pour s'expliquer avec Castle. Quand celui-ci avait quitté la pièce, elle savait que rompre avec Josh était le bon choix. Il lui avait avoué qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre. Alors elle n'avait pas perdu une minute, quand Josh s'était approché pour l'embrasser elle l'avait stoppé et annoncé ce qu'elle avait décidé. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais tellement soulageant. La première chose qu'elle avait fait après cela c'était en avertir Lanie : persuadée que son amie serait heureuse qu'elle avoue enfin qu'elle était amoureuse de Rick. Mais à la nouvelle Lanie avait baissé les yeux et avec un ton de désolation lui avait annoncé que Castle venait de considérer que quelques temps en dehors de la ville lui ferait du bien. Il n'avait pas dit où il allait, ni combien de temps il partait._  
><em>Elle avait cru à une blague de l'écrivain, mais même son père - qu'elle avait chargé de se rendre au loft - lui avait confirmé son départ. Cette absence l'avait fait mourir peu à peu de l'intérieur. Pendant plusieurs semaines elle semblait n'être que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait eut du mal mais c'était faite à l'idée, et il était réapparu. D'un côté, elle voulait lui faire payer cette absence, et d'un autre elle aurait tellement voulu tout lui avouer. Mais le caractère fort et la carapace qu'elle possédait avait eut raison de ses sentiments.<em>

_Mais elle avait enfin eu le courage de lui en dire un peu plus : elle était de nouveau libre. Et n'attendait que lui. Encore une fois elle l'observa et vit qu'il semblait nerveux comme jamais. Ses mains toujours aux mêmes places, comme si un mouvement de lui pouvait la faire revenir sur sa révélation. Son sourire ne fit qu'amplifier et mine de rien elle laissa sa propre main aller chercher celle de l'écrivain. Placée non loin de la sienne, elle pouvait la caressait des doigts. Il sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps quand l'un de ses doigts toucha sa main. Il la regarda et s'était comme s'il la découvrait. Elle souriait d'une façon qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle riait à présent, comme si son hésitation et sa lenteur l'amusait. Elle qui trouvait qu'il était souvent enfantin, il ne se sentait pas homme à cet instant, mais enfant. Un enfant qui, aimant pour la première fois, ne sait pas comment se comporter. Quand il sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main, il se détendit un peu et se pencha un peu vers elle. Elle fit de même toujours aussi amusée. Il ne savait pas où cela allait les mener, ou plutôt si mais il espérait quelques précisions avant, alors il se raidit légèrement._

_« Que s'est-il passé avec Josh ? »_  
><em>« Castle, ne gâchait pas tout... »<em>

_Elle avait gardé son sourire, même si Josh n'était pas son sujet préféré en ce moment. Elle se savait sur le point de vivre ce dont elle passait ses nuits à rêver. Elle continua d'avancer son visage et pendant que Castle en faisait de même, elle attrapa sa chemise comme pour le faire aller plus vite.. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il souhaitait plus que de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec le médecin : saisir le goût de ce nouveau sourire qu'il était heureux de découvrir._  
><em>Il avait longtemps attendu qu'elle fasse avancer leur relation, et ce soir elle le faisait à grand pas. Il ne put attendre plus d'elle, ni plus longtemps il posa son autre main sur sa joue et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.<em>

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait, où elle avait couru en vérité. Si l'humiliation n'avait pas été assez forte face à Martha et Alexis, la honte qu'elle avait ressentie quand il l'avait vu en pleurs l'avait achevée. Elle était sortie de l'ascenseur non sans se faire remarquer : bousculant un homme au passage. Le portier de l'immeuble de l'écrivain lui demanda si tout allait bien : elle pleurait à chaude larme. Elle ne répondit rien, elle en était incapable, et sortie de là en courant. Elle continua à courir un bon moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rattrape si toute fois il l'avait suivi.  
>Elle réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle : elle avait besoin d'une douche, d'une personne qui saurait la consoler et la remettre d'aplomb mais surtout d'être chez elle. Elle inspecta son sac à main à la recherche de son téléphone, puis après quelques secondes de manipulation le colla à son oreille. Elle essaya de camoufler ses sanglots.<p>

Quand elle aperçut son immeuble par la fenêtre du taxi elle se sentit soulagée comme jamais. Elle régla la course au chauffeur et continua de courir jusqu'à son appartement. Elle arriva évidemment essoufflée, mais peu importait, c'était comme si elle se sentait en sécurité : elle pouvait voir Lanie qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée.

« Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et tomba dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle n'essaie de les retenir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait vraiment besoin de se laisser aller. Elle avait tellement de fois dû rester forte et ne rien laisser paraître face à Lanie ou à ses collègues, elle était à bout à présent. Avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subi lors de l'affaire de sa mère, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus garder tout ça pour elle. Elle savait bien que Lanie ne la jugerait pas mais qu'elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après quelques minutes dans le silence, Kate se détacha de la brunette et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Kate s'excusa mais précisa qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche, Lanie la laissa faire et prépara du café. Elle attendit Kate dans le salon, avec deux tasses fumantes. Quand la détective ressortie de sa salle de bain, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant le café. C'était vraiment stupide qu'une simple boisson la fasse systématiquement penser à lui. C'est pas comme si elle avait connu le café avec lui, ça existait déjà et elle en buvait depuis des années.  
>Lanie la regarda venir s'installer à ses côtés sans prononcer un mot, Kate sentait quand même son regard insistant. Elle prit une gorgée de café et le temps d'en apprécier la chaleur ainsi que le goût avant de revenir à la réalité.<p>

« Je suppose que je te dois des explications ? »  
>« Je te connais, chérie, je vais pas te forcer. Mais je dois t'avouer que ton appel m'a inquiétée, et de te voir n'arrange rien. Tu as une salle mine. »<br>« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi... »  
>« Vous avez passé la nuit au bar ? »<br>« Non, Ryan est parti sûrement très vite après vous, et.. Castle et.. Castle et moi sommes partis juste après. »  
>Elle attendit que son amie fasse une remarque mais rien ne venait. Lanie se contentait de boire son café, tout en guettant la suite de la soirée. Beckett sourit et continua.<br>« J'ai peut-être été un peu trop loin, Lanie. »  
>« Quoi ? Tu t'es remise à le rabaisser ? »<br>« Non, au contraire, enfin... »  
>« Continues, Kate. »<br>« Je lui ai dit pour Josh et moi. »  
>« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! »<br>« C'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de lui dire avant : il avait disparu. »  
>« Et pourquoi, à ton avis ? Kate, tu as prit une balle et t'as perdu connaissance dans ses bras. Il a été avec toi jusqu'à la dernière seconde, même malgré votre dispute. Il est venu chaque jour à l'hôpital et ne repartait qu'à la fin des heures de visites. Tu crois que ce dont il avait envie à ton réveil c'est que Josh soit présent ? »<br>« Je sais tout ça.. Enfin, l'hôpital je parle. Mais... Tu sais, Castle, n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire ! Il a dit des choses à l'hôpital... Et, et peut-être que Josh est arrivé trop tôt, mais.. Castle est parti : il a abandonné, il n'a pas cherché à finir notre discussion. »  
>« Je suis désolée, mais je le comprend. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aurais joué la scène différemment à sa place. »<br>« Lanie ! Il était si froid, si distant : il ne m'a même pas demandé comment ça aller, il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des reproches ce jour là. »  
>« Quels reproches ? »<br>« Il.. il n'a rien préciser, mais... Je crois qu'il parlait de nous, de ce qu'on a vécu. »  
>« Vous vivez quelque chose de fort, tous les deux, et tu continues de le nier ? Kate, je... »<br>« NON ! Non, je ne le nie pas. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Josh. J'ai fais une erreur hier soir, et je crois qu'il m'en veux. Le truc c'est qu'il passe de l'ami à... »  
>« À quoi ? »<br>« A celui qui veut plus et en même temps celui qui ne veut rien de moi. C'est compliqué... »  
>« Crois-moi, tu es la seule qui complique c'est histoire. »<br>« Je l'ai embrassé ! Enfin, nous nous sommes embrassés. A plusieurs reprise. Hier soir. »

Elle avait lâchait cela pour montrer à son amie qu'elle ne compliquait rien. Ce n'était pas la base même d'une relation ? Se jeter aux lèvres de l'autre... Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe à Lanie. Comment la détective pouvait-elle dire qu'elle avait fait une erreur ?

« Et tu appelles ça une erreur ? Kate, vous en mourrez d'envie tous les deux, c'est loin d'être une erreur. »  
>« Et ensuite, j'ai failli vomir sur lui. »<br>« C'est sûr que de passer d'une danse romantique à ça... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
>« J'ai trop bu et l'ascenseur m'a retourné l'estomac. Mais il y a autre chose : on a discuté et je lui ai menti. Sur quelque chose d'important, je l'ai vite compris. Ce matin j'ai essayé de me rattraper, mais il m'a ignoré, m'humiliant devant sa mère et sa fille. »<p>

_« Uhm, excusez-moi.. Mais ce n'est qu'un taxi. »_

_Castle se décolla de Beckett. Ils s'étaient tout les deux laissés emporter par l'action : s'abandonnant au désir qui les rongeaient depuis si longtemps. Mais le chauffeur avait raison : ils n'étaient que dans un taxi. Il avait eu le don de faire rougir Beckett avec son intervention, Castle la regarda tout aussi gêné qu'elle de la situation. Bien que sur son visage rien ne le laissait paraître._  
><em>Il ne savait pas s'il devait laisser le silence se réinstaller ou s'il fallait dire quelque chose. Elle avait retrouvé ce sourire, celui qu'elle avait eut juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Il n'était maître de rien quand elle lui souriait, et cet instant ne fit pas exception.<em>

_« Ça va ? »_  
><em>« Oui. Et toi ? »<em>  
><em>« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »<em>  
><em>« Alors, aucun regret ? Je veux dire, t'es okay avec ce qu'il se passe ? »<em>  
><em>« Évidemment ! Pas toi ? »<em>  
><em>« Si, j'attends cela depuis si longtemps ! »<em>  
><em>Elle baissa les yeux, comme embarrassée par son aveu, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Et elle était dans le même cas. Elle le regarda à nouveau : il la contemplait, comme elle l'avait déjà souvent surprit dans cette situation.<em>  
><em>« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit, alors ? »<em>  
><em>« Comment ça ? »<em>  
><em>« Je sais pas. Tu attends quoi depuis si longtemps ? »<em>  
><em>« Nous. Pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ressens l'envie, te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ta présence pendant mon sommeil, ne pas te savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens chaque jour sans mensonges, sans mots inavoués ni sous-entendus. »<em>

_Il laissait tout paraître, il lui disait tout sans se cacher. Ils avaient enfin réussis. Ils concrétisaient finalement ce qu'ils avaient mis autant de temps à s'avouer à eux-même. Et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, il avait confiance. Il l'avait enfin. Elle avait rompu avec Josh, baissé sa garde et l'avait laissé entré dans sa vie. Vraiment, plus qu'en simple écrivain qu'elle était obligée de supporter pour de quelconques livres. Elle avait admis qu'elle le voulait aussi, pour elle seule. Plus de starlettes, plus d'ex-femmes, plus d'actrices, plus qu'elle et seulement elle. Le chauffeur les avertis qu'ils arrivaient à leur destination. Castle la regarda, que devait-il faire ? L'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit ? Lui proposer un dernier verre ? Ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore arrivé là où il l'espérait. Là où il n'y a plus de questions, chacun sait où l'autre veut aller. Tout se fait logiquement, machinalement sans réfléchir. Il sentit qu'elle détachait sa main de la sienne, il la regarda faire comme si cela était une réponse. Il attrapa de l'argent dans la poche de sa veste et régla au chauffeur, descendant de voiture comme s'il y avait été seul._  
><em>C'est tout étonné qu'il la vit l'attendant devant la porte de l'immeuble. Toujours son sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Comment pouvait-il ne pas sourire quand il la voyait ? Il la rejoignit et elle l'embrassa, l'emportant avec elle à l'intérieur.<em>  
><em>Il la connaissait meneuse, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle le serait autant dans une relation. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était lui qui les conduiraient à être un couple. Pas elle. Mais cela lui plaisait, il ne perdait aucune virilité, c'est juste qu'elle lui montrait qu'elle avait envie qu'ils soient un "nous" tout autant que lui. Elle lui avait envoyé tellement de signaux contradictoire, que c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle agisse ainsi. Leur relation avait fait un grand bond en avant en une seule soirée, alors que depuis des mois il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.<em>  
><em>Elle avait appelé l'ascenseur sans perdre une seule seconde le fil de leurs baisers. Ils en avaient du temps à rattraper, et elle ne voulait rien perdre. Alors que l'appareil s'ouvrit un couple - certes plus âgés qu'eux - sortit. Elle ria à leurs expressions : c'est vrai qu'ils leur offraient là un spectacle des plus gênant. C'est elle, cette-fois, qui détacha ses lèvres de celle de Castle. L'attirant une nouvelle fois, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Castle appuya sur son étage. Elle jouait avec ses doigts, les faisant se promener sur la main de l'écrivain. Elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Cependant, elle réfléchissait, il pouvait s'en apercevoir à la façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils. Chose qu'il lui avait déjà fait remarquer. Il s'aventura à la ramener avec lui.<em>

_« À quoi tu penses ? »_

_Elle le regarda, le regard noir d'incompréhension. Mais ce n'était pas la question qu'il venait de poser à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien, mais à autre chose._

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais ? »_

_Il resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demandé de quoi elle se souvenait sur le jour de l'incident. En même temps, il s'était emporté à l'hôpital, et l'arrivée de Josh ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Et au commissariat, l'après-midi même, la situation ne s'y était pas prêté. Et puis cela faisait loin, il pensait que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne savait pas dire s'il était contrarié, déçu ou autre chose parce que sa question signifiait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Il aurait juré qu'elle était consciente quand il lui avait dit, il pouvait même dire qu'il l'avait vu légèrement sourire avant de défaillir._  
><em>Elle pouvait parlé, elle l'avait attiré à l'embrasser preuve qu'elle en avait envie. Elle non plus elle n'avait jamais dis qu'elle ressentait plus de l'amitié pour lui. Au contraire, elle avait toujours essayé de ne pas laisser voir qu'elle tenait à lui, même en simple ami.<em>  
><em>Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait déjà dit. Mais qu'il pouvait le lui redire toute la nuit, toute la vie. C'était vrai et il voulait même le crier au monde entier.<em>  
><em>C'est à cet instant que Kate s'éloigna de lui, posant une main sur sa bouche, et l'autre ouverte dans se direction.<em>

_« Je crois que je vais être malade, n'avance pas ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Richard ? »  
>« Quand elle s'est fait tiré dessus je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. C'est ce qui m'a mit en colère à l'hôpital. Quand Jim m'a dit qu'elle désirait me voir, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait entendu et je m'apprêtais à faire face à des reproches ou.. »<br>« Ou a une confession de ses sentiments ? »  
>« Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me faire des excuses et me dire merci d'être aller à l'hôpital pendant son coma. Elle ne se rappelait pas, elle ne se rappelle pas. »<br>« Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit, une deuxième fois ? »  
>« Elle a redécoré le sol de notre ascenseur, mère ! C'était pas le moment. »<br>« Et après ? Quand elle a arrêté de.. d'être malade. Et ce matin ? Avant qu'elle ne quitte le loft ? »  
>« Je.. Quand elle allait mieux, cette nuit, j'ai essayé de reparler de Josh. Elle n'a toujours pas voulu me dire la raison de leur rupture. Tu sais, je pense que l'alcool s'était dissipé et qu'elle a réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'a peut-être jamais voulu... »<br>« Richard ! Enfin, elle a mis son cœur à nu, devant Alexis et moi-même. Tu es resté avec ton maudit petit déjeuner, la laissant croire qu'elle était la seule à vouloir ce que vous voulez tous les deux. »

Castle regardait dans le vide : sa mère était en train de le résonner pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle était parfois excentrique, c'était sûr, mais quand il s'agissait de son fils et de la détective Beckett, Martha montrait toujours l'évidence. Et maintenant ? Elle avait semblé si blessée et en colère, dans cet ascenseur.


	6. All we are

_N/A: désolée pour les reviews, j'ai pas reçu les notifications. Enfin bref, contente de voire que certains continuent d'être charmés par l'histoire. Merci encore pour vos lectures et reviews, c'est chou. Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre 06! Pour ce chapitre-ci, vous pouvez fous accompagner de la chanson All we are de One Republic.  
><em>

* * *

><p>« Excuses-moi, je reviens de suite. »<p>

Elle força légèrement son sourire, puis elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse, se levant pour aller ouvrir.  
>Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. N'avait-elle pas été claire ? Que lui voulait-il, encore ?<p>

« Castle ? »  
>« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »<br>« Pas maintenant. » L'écrivain lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations. Elle reprit donc, en prenant soin de rester vague. « Je ne suis pas seule. Je vous appelle ! »  
>« Je peux attendre. »<br>« Castle ! Non, j'ai dis que je vous appellerais. »  
>« Et je vous dit que je vais attendre. Vous ne voulez pas me faire entrer ? Très bien. Je vais rester sur le pas de votre porte et attendre que.. votre.. visite sorte. Je vais attendre, Kate. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faut : mais nous devons discuter. Des choses sont à mettre au clair, que cela vous plaise ou non. »<p>

Elle capitulait. Elle semblait inquiète et en même temps soulagée qu'il se montre ferme ainsi. Elle ne savait pas quand lui reprendrait un élan de courage, et elle pensait comme lui : ils devaient parler. Ils avaient beaucoup à se dire. Il finit par lui sourire, se reculant jusqu'au mur face à son appartement et s'y appuya. Lui faisait comprendre qu'elle pouvait retourner à sa compagnie, il ne bougerait pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : il ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait gagné, et referma la porte. Se retournant, la détective vit que son amie s'était levée et se trouvait à présent juste face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
>« Tu ne te serviras pas de moi comme excuse, ma chérie. Pas après la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir. »<br>« De quoi tu parles ? »  
>« J'ai entendu Castle, il a raison : vous devez parler. Et attendre ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles. Vous devez parler et maintenant. »<p>

Lanie s'approcha pour l'enlacer et saisit la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Castle surprit de la rapidité. Il n'avait pas tout à fait cru Kate quand au fait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il s'était dit qu'elle le faisait mariner, et la rapidité avec laquelle la porte s'était rouverte, l'avait fait légèrement sursauter. Mais ce n'est pas Kate qui se tenait là, mais la légiste. L'amie de Kate. Ce n'était pas difficile à croire, après tout. Lui avait bien discuté avec sa mère, Kate aussi avait dû avoir besoin de se confier.  
>Elle sortit de l'appartement, alors que l'homme se redressait du mur contre lequel il s'était reposé.<p>

« Je vous la laisse, Castle. »

Elle lança un dernier regard à Kate, signe qu'elle ne devait pas faillir. Ils devaient discuter, et elle savait ce que Lanie attendait qu'elle dise. Kate sourit à sa meilleure amie, espérant trouver le courage de jouer carte sur table. Entièrement, cette fois ci.  
>Quand Lanie eut disparu, Kate reporta son attention sur Castle. Lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer. Il savait qu'ils devaient parler, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ni qui devait commencer. Il l'entendit refermer la porte, il la chercha du regard. Espérant trouver une réponse à ses interrogations. Elle passa à côté de lui, s'appliquant à ne pas le toucher, ni même l'effleurer, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'empara de nouveau de sa tasse et en but quelques gorgées, s'installant à la même place que lorsque Lanie était encore présente. Il resta un instant sans bouger puis la rejoignit, silencieux, toujours incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Il avait été si sûr de lui quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il lui promettait de ne pas bouger tant qu'ils ne parleraient pas. Et maintenant, il se sentait de nouveau à sa guise comme si elle seule déciderait de leur sort. Il hésita mais fini par s'asseoir, respectant un périmètre de sécurité : ni trop loin ni trop près d'elle. Il évitait son regard, et en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder guettant le moindre indice sur ce qui allait se passer. Elle finit par briser le silence, à son grand soulagement.<p>

« Vous êtes bien silencieux pour quelqu'un qui était déterminé à parler. »  
>« Vous voulez que je commence ? »<br>« C'est vous qui êtes venu disant qu'il fallait qu'on parle, pas moi. Je n'ai rien à dire. »  
>« Je vois. Et si je vous pose des questions, vous y répondrez quand même ? »<br>« Tant que j'ai les réponses, oui. Alors ? »  
>« Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû me concentrer autant sur le petit déjeuner et ne pas vous écouter. Enfin, non, je vous ai écouté, j'aurais du vous répondre. »<br>« De quoi parlez-vous, Castle ? »  
>« De Josh. De vous. Du fait qu'il ne soit pas celui que vous désirez. »<br>« Castle... »  
>« Laissez-moi finir. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je voulais me venger. C'est pas très mature, je sais. Je vous ai demandé cela à deux reprises, hier soir, et j'espère que je vais enfin avoir ma réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Josh, Kate ? »<br>« La soirée a été lourde en événements.. Vous n'avez aucune idée ? »  
>« Je suis écrivain, mon boulot est de me faire des idées. Et je peux vous dire que mes idées à votre propos ont fusées pendant ces trois années. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir des réponses. Vos réponses. Je ne veux plus imaginer et me persuader de telle ou telle chose. Je vous demande juste de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, et si vous refusez... »<br>« Vous aviez raison ! Je ne dis pas que je me cachais de quelque chose avec cette relation, mais... Je ne l'aimais pas. Ou alors pas suffisamment. Je n'ai pas menti à Alexis ce matin, j'ai compris il y a quelques temps que je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour lui. L'occasion de rompre ne s'est juste pas présentée. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, il n'est pas souvent en ville. J'ai essayé de me persuader que notre histoire pouvait marcher, mais à mon réveil... ce n'est pas lui que j'avais envie de voir. J'ai rompu juste après que vous ayez quitté ma chambre, Castle. »

« Vous ne méritiez pas que je vous demande de sortir de ma vie. J'étais en colère contre vous parce que vous n'aviez pas répondu ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai joué à la petite fille gâtée qui boude parce qu'elle n'a pas eut le jouet qu'elle voulait à Noël. Okay, j'ai été trop loin. » Elle baissa la tête, elle se sentait terriblement coupable. « Je vous ai entendu, Castle. Après qu'on m'ait tiré dessus, je vous ai entendu me dire que vous m'aimiez. J'ai essayé de vous le dire à l'hôpital, mais la conversation n'a pas tourné comme je le souhaitais. »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui chercha son regard. Elle lui avait reproché de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait et maintenant elle lui avouait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle ne faisait pas référence à sa prière de rester avec lui, de rester en vie. Non, elle avait précisé ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, la colère était monté en lui à vitesse grand V. Mais il ne voulait pas de dispute, il voulait que les choses soient dites et c'est tout. Et leur relation évoluerait ou non, mais tout aurait été dit et entendu. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux laisser cela de côté et reprendre le fil de son monologue, puisqu'elle avait déclaré ne rien avoir à dire.  
>La sonnerie d'un téléphone les coupa, elle le regarda désolé et attrapa son cellulaire.<p>

« Beckett ? »

Elle se leva et s'éloigna pour répondre. Bien qu'elle ne partit pas assez loin pour l'empêcher d'entendre, Castle n'écouta pas sa conversation. Cherchant où il en était juste avant qu'elle ne réponde à sa question. Si elle croyait que cet appel allait les empêcher de finir elle se trompait. Sa voix le tira de ses pensés.

« Castle ? » Il releva la tête vers elle. « On a un corps. »

Il la regarda prendre son arme et son blouson, puis finit par se lever comprenant que l'appel les empêchait finalement de finir leur conversation. Il se préparer à rentrer chez lui et annoncer à sa mère que les choses n'avaient pas évoluées, et qu'il ne chercherait pas à ce que ça soit le cas : l'univers était contre eux. Et Rick Castle n'allait jamais contre l'univers. Il marcha vers la sortie de l'appartement sans lui prêter aucune attention, elle le retint en l'appelant.

« Castle ? Où allez vous ? »  
>« Je rentre chez moi. »<br>« Vous ne venez pas ? »  
>« J'ai prévenue le Capitaine Reever que je ne traînerais plus avec vous. »<br>« Je sais. Et elle m'a dit que vous pensiez votre présence non souhaitée. Vous savez que c'est faux. »  
>« J'ai disparu après vous avoir crié dessus à votre réveil, je pensais sincèrement que si je revenais vous.. »<br>« Quand on m'a annoncé que vous étiez parti, j'ai juré que si vous reveniez je vous abattrais, Castle ! J'étais en colère, j'avais peur que ce soit fini. J'ai expliqué au Capitaine que je n'avais pas été mise au courant de votre retour mais que si vous désiriez revenir, j'en serais très heureuse. Et Ryan et Esposito aussi. »

Peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'il la remercie ou dise quelque chose de gentil, attentionné ou autre encore. Mais il redevint Castle : l'écrivain qui l'exaspère et se réjouit des crimes New-yorkais.

« La scène est horrible ? »

Elle lui sourit et l'entraîna dehors en lui précisant qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

(...)

« Beckett ! Dans mon bureau, maintenant. »

Kate Beckett était penchée sur son bureau, au dessus de nombreux papier. L'affaire était loin d'être terminée, et elle était loin d'être en forme pour le faire. A leurs bureaux, Esposito et Ryan la regardaient, l'air désolé. Elle prit une grande respiration et se leva pour rejoindre Reever, la capitaine qui avait reprit le poste de Montgomery. Elle ne leur montra aucun attention, comme si elle se trouvait seule dans ce commissariat.

« Madame ? »

Reever acquiesça de la tête et lui indiqua une des chaises qui se trouvaient face à elle. Beckett s'installa dans le silence, elle savait qu'elle allait se faire sermonner : c'était légitime. Elle avait vraiment foirer, aujourd'hui. Elle s'en voulait bien plus que les garçons ne lui en voulaient. Ils n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'elle avait agit comme ils auraient fait. Et ils étaient passé à côté du pire : il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'elle n'était juste pas une héroïne de bande dessinée. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur... »  
>« Beckett ! » Reever la coupa dans son élan, Beckett baissa le regard : elle n'était vraiment plus en face de Montgomery. « Je n'avais pas encore fais deux pas dans ce service que déjà on me vantait vos mérites. En fait, je n'avais pas encore accepter le poste qu'on me prévenait des risques qu'il y avait à ce que je croise Castle dans mon service. »<br>« Oui, le maire est un fan. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eut notre mot à dire. »  
>« Je sais. Je sais aussi ce qui vous a envoyé à l'hôpital peu avant mon arrivée. Je n'ai pas les détails, et je ne les veux pas, mais sachez que comme Montgomery je vous aurais laissé enquêter. Je peux comprendre. »<p>

Kate fut assez surprise d'entendre cela. Tout bon capitaine, tout bon collègue ferait tout pour virer un flic d'une affaire qui le touche de trop près. Et cette affaire, l'avait touché bien plus que n'importe quelle affaire personnelle. Elle se sentit ridicule d'avoir cru que la femme face à elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une personne froide. Après tout, Kate était bonne au jeu de se montrer plus dure qu'elle n'est. La capitaine devait être le même genre de personne qu'elle, au fond. Elle lui sortit un petit sourire en guise de remerciement.

« Ce que je ne peux pas comprendre, en revanche, c'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »  
>« Je sais que je n'ai pas fait mon job comme il fallait, mais je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira pas. »<br>« Je vous le confirme, Beckett : cela ne se reproduira pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait entre Castle et vous, mais vous avez eu de la chance. Ce papier qu'il a signé il y a trois ans.. Vous pouvez le bénir : sa signature couvre aussi les éventuelles charges que pouvait demander sa famille. »

Kate en eut le souffle coupé : pendant toute la journée elle n'avait pas pensé à Martha ou Alexis, elle avait juste penser à lui et au risque qu'elle avait fait prendre à ses partenaires, ses collègues.

« Je suis désolée, je... »  
>« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela convienne à sa mère ou sa fille, vous savez. Kate, vous êtes un bon élément, on me l'avait dit et j'en suis persuadée moi-même, mais.. Vous êtes humaine, et ce n'est pas rien. Vous devez savoir faire la part des choses, alors.. Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est Castle pour vous, mais faites ce qu'il faut pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Si vos partenaires ne peuvent pas avoir confiance sur vous, peu importe le nombre d'enquêtes résolues... »<p>

Beckett ne savait pas si elle devait répondre quelque chose. Se justifier ? Mais elle n'avait aucune justification : elle avait pas su gérer et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. En pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver, de plus, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle pensait à Jenny qui n'aurait jamais eu de mariage, ou à Lanie qui n'aurait pas su où son histoire avec Esposito la menait..

« Kate ? »  
>« Uhm, oui, pardon. Comme je vous l'ai dit : ça ne se reproduira plus, Madame. »<br>« Bien. Vous pouvez retourner au travail. »

Kate quitta le bureau de sa supérieure et elle n'avait pas encore fermé la porte qu'Esposito et Ryan se dirigeaient vers son bureau. D'une démarche pas vraiment assuré elle les rejoint, la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »  
>« Que ça ne devait plus se reproduire. Elle a raison, je n'ai pas du tout été à la hauteur, et... »<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? On a réussis à avoir un des meurtriers. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour l'autre... Il va finir par nous le balancer, ça ne fait aucun doute. »  
>« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte. »<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Rien n'est plus important que de coincer le coupable d'un meurtre. »  
>« Il a raison, on pouvait pas rêver mieux pour un premier jour d'enquête sur une affaire. »<br>« Il y a plus important ! Il y a vous : vos vies. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer à cause de moi, et je.. »  
>« Stop ! On a signé pour cela, prendre une balle, être blessé pendant le service : c'est un risque qu'on a accepté depuis longtemps. »<br>« J'ai manqué de vigilance ! J'aurais dû continuer de vous couvrir au lieu de m'occuper de Castle. »  
>« Tu as fais ce que nous aurions tous fait : Castle y comprit. »<br>« Non. Nous sommes une équipe, je devais privilégier mes collègues, je n'ai pas fais le bon choix. »  
>« Écoutes, Beckett, Castle s'en tire très bien. Ils ne vont même pas le garder, la balle l'a à peine effleuré. Et Ryan et moi, on a rien. Ce n'est pas si horrible que tu veux te le rappeler. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que la blessure était superficielle. On lui a tiré dessus, il pouvait être gravement blessé. On a eut de la chance, maintenant passe à autre chose. »<p>

« Je... »  
>« Non ! La discussion est close. Tu as fait ton boulot : tu t'es occupée d'un partenaire à terre. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »<p>

Elle allait rétorquer, elle restait persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser sans couverture comme elle l'avait fait. Et Reever était d'accord avec elle, alors ils avaient tord. Elle allait donc répondre aux deux hommes qui se tenaient à ses côtés mais elle vit une jeune femme blonde arriver au loin. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, se dire qu'elle ne causerait pas la peine de cette femme la réjouit un peu.

« Je crois que ton taxi est arrivé, Ryan ! »  
>Le lieutenant en question se retourna et vit sa fiancée. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et avant de l'embrasser :<br>« Jenny ! »

De les voir ainsi, amoureux, heureux Kate avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle appréciait beaucoup Ryan, et elle se disait qu'il méritait de passer le reste de sa vie avec une femme aussi douce et attentionnée que Jenny. Elle trouvait toujours cela ridicule à dire, mais ils formaient un beau couple. Et elle se rappelait encore quand Ryan avait demandé sa petite amie en mariage, Beckett avait été ravie de participer à cela. En tant que spectatrice, certes, mais elle était heureuse d'y avoir assisté. Elle ne put entendre la conversation de son collègue avec sa future femme, peu importait ils se disaient sûrement des choses tendres, des mots d'amours - comme on dit. Ryan revint vers elle et Esposito, accompagné de Jenny.

« Bonsoir, tout le monde. »  
>« Bonsoir Jenny, vous allez bien ? »<br>« Salut ! »  
>« Dites, aucun de vous ne sait si Castle compte passer par ici avant de rentrer ? »<br>« Non, il ne m'en a rien dit. »  
>« On avait quelque chose à lui demander. Enfin, Ryan. »<br>« A toi aussi, Javier. Mais on aurait préféré le faire en même temps. »  
>Ryan avait l'air nerveux, et Jenny semblait ravie de ce qu'ils tramaient.<br>« Hé bien, tu peux essayer de le joindre sur son téléphone. S'il est sur pied, tu peux être sur qu'il l'a à porté de main. »  
>« Ça ira, on passera le voir plus tard. On a choisi une date, avec Jenny. Et c'est pour bientôt, vraiment. En fait, il n'y a le temps que de régler quelques derniers détails avant le mariage. Et l'un d'eux est au sujet de mes témoins. Javier ? Que dirais-tu d'emmener Lanie à mon mariage en tant que témoin ? »<br>« Wow ! J'en serais honoré, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! » Il lui offrit un grand sourire, on pouvait voir qu'il était sincère. « Ça me donnera le droit de danser avec la mariée sans être soupçonné de quoique ce soit. »

Esposito embrassa Jenny, et enlaça son ami tout en virilité. Puis chacun quitta le travail, laissant Beckett noter quelques derniers détails sur le rapport de l'incident d'aujourd'hui.  
>Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée au boulot. Depuis sa reprise elle n'avait pratiquement pas eu de soirée à elle. Lanie, Esposito et Ryan avait chacun trouvés une excuse pratiquement chaque jour pour qu'elle les voit. Elle soupçonnait Lanie d'être derrière tout ça. Parfois, même Jim la forçait à passer toute une soirée avec lui. Forcer n'est peut être pas le mot exact, la détective aimait son père et ce n'était pas une corvée que de passer une soirée avec lui. Mais cela c'était produit plus que souvent ces derniers mois. Elle pensa que hier était la dernière soirée forcée : la veille Richard Castle avait réapparu dans sa vie, et elle était persuadée que c'était à cause de son absence que tout le monde était derrière elle. Elle saurait très vite si elle avait raison. Elle sourit à cette pensée, bien qu'elle était douloureuse. Lanie devait penser que tout était régler, que tout était parfait maintenant. C'était loin de l'être, ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui avait fait revenir Kate sur sa décision. On l'avait toujours prévenue qu'il était trop risqué d'entretenir une relation avec un collègue, un partenaire.<br>Kate Beckett décida qu'il était bien temps de rentrer chez elle, le rapport était terminé et elle avait la tête trop prise pour travailler sur l'affaire en cours. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et elle le vit.

« Oh ! Vous rentrez ? »  
>« Uhm, oui. Dure journée ! »<br>« A qui le dites vous ! » Bien entendu, il avait fini à l'hôpital : cette journée resterait dans sa mémoire. « Je suppose qu'il ne restait plus que vous, ici ? »  
>« Oui. Avec une journée comme celle-là tout ce que l'on souhaite s'est rentré au près de ceux que l'on aime. »<p>

La jeune femme réalisa trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avec les derniers événements, il n'était pas dur pour Castle de savoir au près de qui elle voulait se rendre. Mais il resta silencieux, lui proposant son bras pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle hésita mais l'accepta, arrivé devant, Castle la stoppa et approcha son visage du sien. Kate se dégagea de justesse.

« Castle... »  
>« Oh. Vous avez sûrement raison, je ne suis pas bien sûr de quoi, mais vous avez sûrement raison. »<br>« Rick, non. Écoutez, que ce soit pour des recherches ou non, vous adorez être ici. Vous faites partie de l'équipe pour Ryan et Esposito. Je ne peux pas leur interdire de jouer avec vous. » Elle cherchait à mettre une pointe d'humour mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'avait pas envie de rire, même s'il ne s'était pas dit une seule seconde que c'était gagné il n'avait pas non plus pensé qu'elle refuserait un baiser. Pas après cette journée. Et tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était rentrer chez lui, et prendre de la distance avec elle. « Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'était minime : on est passé à côté du pire. Je ne peux pas faire mon job correctement si je dois toujours m'inquiéter de votre état. La réaction que j'ai eu aujourd'hui n'a pas été la bonne : j'aurais dû continuer de couvrir les garçons. Je.. On aurait pu avoir plusieurs blessés à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas permettre ça. Alors... »  
>« Oui ? »<br>« Alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on oublie la soirée d'hier. »

Elle chercha dans ses yeux. Elle cherchait quoi ? Elle n'aurait pas su dire, mais elle cherchait comme une lueur, un regard qui lui dirait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il appela l'ascenseur et finit par lui répondre.

« Je comprend. »  
>« C'est vrai ? »<br>« Oui, je comprend tout à fait en quoi le fait de fuir et passer à côté de ce qu'on pourrait être fera de vous un meilleur flic. Je comprend tout à fait ! »

Tout en terminant sa phrase, il entra dans l'appareil et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Kate resta les bras ballants à supplier Rick du regard de ne pas lui en vouloir. Lui, regardait fixement face à lui comme si elle n'y était pas.


	7. Fall for you

****_N/A: merci pour les lectures & reviews. Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas vous faire trop patienter. La fin est encore loin, mais toujours pas finie d'être écrite. Mais j'y travaille sérieusement. Et je me dis que j'ai du boulot :D Ce chapitre-ci peut-être accompagné de la chanson de Secondhand Serenade: fall for you._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>«<strong> Regardes qui voilà ! Notre cher Castle ! »****  
><strong>**« Alors, toujours en vie ? »****  
><strong>**« Très marrant ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, vous devriez le savoir, pourtant. »**

Castle passa devant le bureau des garçons et Beckett pu entendre un claquement. Elle releva son visage de son bureau et s'aperçut qu'il tenait un café. Un seul.

**« Détective. »**  
>Castle garda son regard sur elle, attendant une réponse. Celle-ci se faisait attendre. Beckett finit par articuler un bonjour à peine audible et se leva.<br>**« Je.. je vais me chercher un café. »**

Castle la suivit des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres alors que les garçons l'assassinaient du regard. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment s'était finie leur soirée après le bar. Ni même ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire la veille. Mais chacune des fois où il semblait avoir un malaise entre Beckett et Castle, les deux garçons protégeaient instinctivement la jeune femme. Peu importait si elle était en tord ou non. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention et s'avança vers eux.

**« Alors, Ryan, qui est ton troisième témoin ? »****  
><strong>**« Un cousin. Vous le rencontrerez au dîner de répétition. »****  
><strong>**« Oh, quoi ? Tu fais ce genre de truc ? »****  
><strong>**« Jenny le veut. Et puis, ses parents ont tout pris en charge pour ça. Nous n'avions qu'à leur fournir la liste d'invités. D'ailleurs, tiens.. Beckett ! »**

La détective venait de refaire apparition, et elle avait souhaité passer inaperçue. C'était raté. Elle s'arrêta, face aux garçons et attendit après Ryan qu'il continue.

**« Quand on a préparé les invitations, avec Jenny.. Hé bien.. Josh.. Tu n'étais pas seule, quoi. »****  
><strong>**« Oh... »****  
><strong>**« Oui. Enfin, bref, nourriture et boissons avaientt déjà été commandées. Alors, il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner ? »****  
><strong>**« Uhm.. Hé bien, non. Je ne vois personne. »**

Ryan se sentait extrêmement gêné de demander cela. Ça ne se faisait absolument pas, mais c'était pour ne rien perdre. Ce n'était pas important, juste une petite question d'économie.

**« On peut venir accompagner, alors ? Beckett a une invitation pour deux, c'est stupide de gâcher cela. »****  
><strong>**« Et tu proposes quoi ? »****  
><strong>**« Je me propose pour arranger cela. »****  
><strong>**« Vous n'allez pas m'emmener au mariage de Ryan. C'est votre invitation qui serait gâchée, et on en serait au même point. »****  
><strong>**« Vous avez raison. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas à vous. Ryan, c'est bon, je peux emmener quelqu'un ****? »**  
>Castle avait à peine lançait un regard à Beckett. Il l'avait bien eu : elle avait sérieusement penser qu'il se proposer pour l'accompagner. Elle se sentit stupide d'y avoir pensé et maintenant elle serait obligé de le voir se pavaner avec sa nouvelle conquête. Elle refusa de rester dans la conversation, quittant les garçons pour allait faire face au tableau blanc. Après tout, ils avaient une affaire sur les bras. Esposito la suivit après avoir donné un regard noir à Castle.<br>**« Oui.. c'est bon pour moi. »**

Castle resta à plaisanter avec Ryan alors qu'Esposito essayait de savoir l'état de la belle. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La veille, Lanie avait reçu un appel de Beckett et il avait pu comprendre que les deux jeunes femmes avaient un différent. Lanie avait refusé de lui dire en détails quoi, elle avait juste lâché que Beckett la décevait et qu'elle ne voulait pas être l'amie d'une telle personne. Qu'elle refusait de rester auprès d'elle pour la voir se refuser au bonheur. Ses phrases avaient été lourdes de sous-entendus, et Esposito se doutait que l'amour ne devait pas être hors de cause. Mais il n'en avait pas su d'avantage, malgré tous les efforts dont il avait fait preuve.

**« Tout va bien ? »****  
><strong>**« Uhm, oui. Je cherche des arguments, il faut que je lui fasse cracher le morceau. Si on ne coince pas son complice, il pourrait se trouver un autre partenaire. Et ça ne finirait pas. »****  
><strong>**« Je ne parlais pas de ça, et tu le sais. J'étais chez Lanie, hier soir. »****  
><strong>**Beckett se concentra de plus belle sur le tableau qui se trouvait devant eux.****  
><strong>**« Je sais qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle en avait marre de votre amitié, mais.. Saches qu'elle continue de garder tes secrets. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il se passait. »****  
><strong>**« On dirait qu'en plus de laisser tomber ses amies, elle ne fait pas confiance à son petit ami. Tu mérites mieux. »****  
><strong>**« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Lanie ne te laisserait pas tomber. Ça va vous passer. »****  
><strong>**« J'aimerais que tu ais raison. Mais je crois qu'à partir du moment où deux amies ne peuvent plus se comprendre, c'est qu'elles n'ont plus rien à faire ensemble. Ça fait peut-être collégienne, mais moi aussi j'en ai marre d'elle. »**

Elle tourna les talons et appela Castle pour l'interrogatoire du suspect. L'écrivain voyait bien que quelque chose venait de contrarier sa muse, mais elle ne fit pas de discours. Elle lâcha juste qu'elle ne pensait pas que Lanie enverrait Esposito pour arranger les choses entre elles. Et quand il essaya d'insister elle l'envoya balader en annonçant qu'il était la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de se confier. Sur ce, ils allèrent interroger le suspect.

Les jours suivants, Castle continua de n'arriver qu'avec un seul café. Beckett comprit qu'elle avait perdu bien plus qu'une possibilité de futur avec son écrivain. Et elle ne savait pas comment réparer ça. En plus de cela, elle avait aussi perdue sa meilleure amie. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas avec Lanie. Et avec le temps, Beckett lui en voulait énormément. La médecin légiste ne s'était jamais montrée si dure avec elle. Elle avait sincèrement espéré que Lanie la comprenne dans sa décision. Elle avait pourtant avancer que cette relation entraînerait des risques sur les enquêtes. Mais Lanie n'avait rien voulu entendre continuant de répliquer que Beckett avait juste peur d'être heureuse, de connaître l'amour. Elle lui assurait croire en Castle, et au fait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, mais rien n'y faisait. Autant Lanie n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, autant Beckett n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre par Lanie.  
>Et nous arrivions à la veille du mariage. Les demoiselles d'honneur et tous les invités du côté de Jenny arrivaient seulement aujourd'hui. Beckett avait donc été réquisitionnée pour les boutiques. Elle avait accepté pour Ryan, Jenny n'avait pas envie de choisir les robes toutes seules ni de faire les essais pour la sienne en seule compagnie de sa mère. Cela n'avait pas été un grand travail. La future mariée avait décrété que Beckett faisait exactement la même taille que ses amies, elle essaierait les robes et les demoiselles d'honneur les auraient pour le jour j. Cela avait vraiment amusé Beckett, et elle avait eut ainsi l'occasion de connaître mieux la future épouse de son ami et collègue. Jenny avait demandé sa présence aujourd'hui, pour voir les robes sur les demoiselles d'honneur. Mais l'enquête avait avancé et Beckett n'avait pu sortir du poste. A vrai dire, l'affaire était bouclée, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Peu importe qu'elle ne rencontre pas les demoiselles d'honneur.<br>Kevin était déjà parti depuis quelques temps : il avait promis à Jenny qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule pour accueillir les premiers invités. Esposito attendait Lanie, qui passerait au commissariat pour qu'ils puissent en partir ensemble. Quand elle arriva, l'écrivain comme le latino, purent remarquer que le froid qui régnait entre Lanie et Beckett était toujours présent. Aucun des deux n'avait la raison de ce break dans leur amitié, et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de comprendre.

**« Lanie, vous êtes resplendissante. J'ai hâte de voir la tenue de demain. »****  
><strong>**« Elle est encore mieux, je vous le promet. Javier, on peut y aller ? »**  
>Castle comme Esposito essayait toujours de faire durer le temps de présence des deux femmes dans la même pièce, mais ils y parvenaient rarement. Quand Beckett devait passer à la morgue, Castle insistait toujours pour demander des renseignements dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Mais rien à faire : elles s'en tenaient au travail. Il désespérait, comme Esposito.<br>**« Je vais chercher mes affaires, je reviens de suite. »****  
><strong>**« Bien, je crois que je vais aller.. »****  
><strong>**« Vous n'allez nulle part Castle ! »****  
><strong>**« Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. »**  
>Faux ! Esposito avait disparu et il se retrouvait entre elles. Il ne cherchait plus à les faire dialoguer, mais peu importait son humour et sa capacité à dérider le monde, il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. A sa grande surprise, l'une d'elle rompit le silence avant qu'il ne devienne gênant.<br>**« C'est drôle, ça. Quand on pense que tu as plus l'habitude de te cacher de Castle. Aujourd'hui, tu te sers de lui pour éviter de me parler. »****  
><strong>**« Lanie, je ne t'ai rien demandé, d'accord ? »****  
><strong>**« Je dis juste que tu as... »****  
><strong>**« Hé bien, je me fiche de ce que tu peux avoir à dire. »**

Castle n'était pas imbécile et il venait de tout comprendre. Beckett avait dû faire part de sa décision et de ses raisons à Lanie, la métisse n'avait pas du trouvait cela plaisant. Castle, lui, ne trouvait pas cela juste : ce n'était pas en une nuit que les sentiments de Beckett avait évolués, et ils avaient eu des tas de situation comme celle d'il y a quelques jours. Et ils en auraient sûrement de nombreuses autres : en quoi le fait d'officialiser une relation rendait les choses différentes ? En quoi ses réactions différeraient d'une situation à l'autre ? Heureusement Esposito arriva, Lanie le saisit par la taille : lui indiquant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle quitte cette pièce. Avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur il lança à Beckett et Castle.

**« On vous voit là-bas, vous deux, hein ? »****  
><strong>**« Tu peux compter dessus ! »**  
>Beckett offrit juste un sourire en guise de réponse. Et quand ils eurent disparus elle entreprit de faire un peu de paperasse.<br>**« Vous plaisantez ? »****  
><strong>**« De quoi vous parlez ? »****  
><strong>**« Vous n'allez pas rester ici à remplir ces documents ? Demain, il y a un mariage. Les dîners de répétition la veille, c'est ce que je préfère dans les mariages. »****  
><strong>**« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? »****  
><strong>**« Vous savez ce qui me plaît dans ces dîners ? »****  
><strong>**« Non. »****  
><strong>**« Je sais ! Et vous n'en saurez pas plus en restant ici. Allez, je vous y emmène. »****  
><strong>**« Et votre cavalière ? »****  
><strong>**« Elle avait un autre type à voir. »**  
>Face au regard interrogateur de Beckett, il eut un sourire en coin. Quand il avait annoncé qu'il viendrait accompagné, elle avait laissé paraître un peu de sa jalousie. Et là, elle semblait perdue. Castle enchaînait les conquêtes, à une époque, mais elle ne le pensait pas être celui qu'on "enchaîne".<br>**« Je parle d'Alexis. Alexis, est ma cavalière pour le mariage. »**  
>Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme par soulagement.<br>**« Je croyais que les témoins allaient par pair avec les demoiselles d'honneur. »****  
><strong>**« Rien n'est obligatoire, et puis aucune n'était à mon goût. Alors, on y va ? »****  
><strong>**« Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça.. Castle, vous pouvez y aller... »****  
><strong>**« On va passer chez vous. J'ai fais livrer ma tenue ici, je passe la prendre et on y va. Et je ne veux pas entendre de 'mais'. »**

Il venait de lui interdire toute objection, alors elle se leva et attrapa sa veste. Le suivant jusqu'à la sortie.

**« Nous commencions à croire qu'aucun de vous n'allez venir. Castle ? Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une cavalière ? »****  
><strong>**« C'est uniquement les mariages qui la branchent. Je dois vous laisser. »**

Et sans faire plus de manière, il se défit de l'emprise de Beckett - qui le tenait par le bras - et se dirigea vers Lanie. Beckett resta un instant auprès des mariés et se sentant ridicule alla faire un tour au buffet.  
>Castle, lui savait exactement ce qu'il voulait que cette soirée lui apporte : des réponses.<p>

**« Lanie ! »****  
><strong>**« Castle. »** Elle ne lui souriait pas, au contraire et il ne comprenait pas. **« Vous êtes venu avec Kate ? »****  
><strong>**« Oui. Vous savez qu'elle est invité au mariage, aussi ? »****  
><strong>**« Ce n'est pas le problème. Mon problème c'est vous. Vous et votre entêtement après elle. Vous en redemandez encore ? »****  
><strong>**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »****  
><strong>**« Castle, ne jouez pas avec moi. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Et je sais qu'après m'avoir promis de ne laisser aucun obstacle entre vous, elle a changer d'avis sur votre relation. »****  
><strong>**« Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que vous, sa meilleure amie, vous lui en vouliez alors que moi, non. C'est quand même moi qu'elle a mené en bateau, dans l'histoire. »****  
><strong>**« Justement, vous devriez lui en vouloir. Peu importe pourquoi vous l'avez fait, vous n'auriez pas du l'accompagner ici ce soir. »****  
><strong>**« C'est parce que je n'arrive pas a l'abandonner. »****  
><strong>**« Même après ce qu'elle vous a fait ? »****  
><strong>**« Je me contente de ce qu'elle veut bien me donner. »****  
><strong>**« Hé bien, je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas continuer à la voir fuir ce qu'elle veut. Si c'est comme ça qu'elle entend sa vie, je ne veux plus en faire partie. »****  
><strong>**« Vous êtes plutôt dure avec elle. »****  
><strong>**« Je trouve qu'elle l'a été bien plus avec vous et avec elle-même. Mais regardez-la, seule au milieu de la foule.. »**  
>Castle chercha sa muse du regard, Lanie lui indiqua sa position avec un geste de la main.<br>**« Elle vous prend et elle vous jette. Et ensuite elle attend que vous veniez la sauver, parce qu'elle sait que vous aller le faire. C'est ce que vous faites toujours. Elle va juste trop loin. »**

Castle reporta son attention sur Lanie. Cette femme semblait vraiment lassée de voir son amie s'interdire ce qu'elle désirait. Castle la comprenait, après tout, on souhaite le bonheur de ses amis, et pour Lanie, Kate ne trouverait le bonheur qu'avec lui. C'était plutôt plaisant comme idée, il aimerait tellement la rendre heureuse, il se savait capable de le faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de remercier Lanie pour son soutien, bien qu'inutile face à l'entêtement de Beckett, qu'ils furent rejoint par Esposito. Castle s'excusa auprès de Lanie, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il alla retrouver Beckett.

**« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »****  
><strong>**« Malheureusement, non. Ils en sont toujours au même point : il accoure auprès d'elle mais il n'en gagnera rien. Je ne la comprend vraiment pas. »****  
><strong>**« Tu sais, chica, certaines personnes préfèrent plonger du pont avant que le bateau ne touche l'iceberg. »****  
><strong>**« Mais la Kate Beckett que je connais n'est pas comme ça. Elle fonce, tête baissée, passionnée, sans se poser de questions. Et ça lui réussit d'habitude. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas faire pareil quand il s'agit de lui ? »****  
><strong>**« Ne t'es-tu pas dis qu'il était peut-être spécial ? Peut-être qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre et préfère ne pas se lancer par hantise de voir l'histoire se terminer mal. »**  
>Lanie resta figée face à ses paroles. Non, elle ne s'était pas dit que sa meilleure amie avec plus peur de perdre Castle que de reconnaître qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Elle se sentit soudainement coupable de ne pas y avoir songé. Esposito plaça une main dans son dos et la conduisit jusqu'au buffet.<p>

**« Je suis passé vous prendre un verre. »**  
>Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, c'est donc surprise mais touchée par l'attention, qu'elle lui fit face. Elle saisit le verre qu'il lui tendit.<br>**« On devrait sûrement trinquer avec les futurs mariés pour ce premier verre, mais ils ont l'air ****occupés. »****  
><strong>**« Merci. »**  
>Elle lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut vite rendu.<br>**« Ca ne vous dit pas d'aller visiter l'extérieur ? »**  
>Ce n'était pas un stupide plan de drague. Mais il se sentait observé par Lanie. Il se doutait qu'elle garderait un œil sur eux, guettant un quelconque changement dans la décision de Beckett. Et il aimait ne l'avoir que pour elle, il ne pouvait le nier.<p>

Il n'avait pas tord, Lanie gardait un œil sur eux. Et c'est avec un soupir qu'elle les vit se diriger vers une sortie. Elle arrêta son observation quand elle entendit Ryan s'adresser à Esposito et elle.

**« Ça va, vous deux ? »****  
><strong>**« Très bien. Et toi ? Tous les invités sont arrivés ? »****  
><strong>**« Oui, tout le monde est là. Je suis l'homme le plus stressé sur cette Terre, je crois. »****  
><strong>**« Le futur marié doute ? »****  
><strong>**« Non, passer le reste de ma vie avec Jenny.. C'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. Je ne doute pas, je n'ai pas peur. Mais c'est quand même stressant toute cette histoire de mariage. »****  
><strong>**« Pour rien au monde je ne prendrais ta place, bro. »****  
><strong>**« Si c'est une façon détournée de me dire que je ne porterais jamais une robe en blanc, j'ai compris. »**  
>Ce n'était pas ce qu'Esposito voulait dire. Mais, il était clair qu'il n'était pas prêt pour le mariage. Mais on est pas obligé de passer par cette case pour passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un. Et en vérité, il n'avait aucune idée que Lanie attendait un mariage de leur relation. Il aimait cette femme, c'était évident, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle pensait déjà au mariage. Ryan prit la parole avant qu'il ne s'excuse.<br>**« Vous avez vu Castle ? Il était à peine arrivé qu'il a disparu. Beckett s'est retrouvée toute seule. Je l'ai cherchée, mais impossible de mettre la main sur l'un ou l'autre. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà partie. »****  
><strong>**« Hé bien Castle était avec nous juste avant que tu n'arrives. Mais aucune idée d'où il est à présent. »****  
><strong>**« Ils sont sortis. Je viens de les voir, Kate et lui, sortir. »**

**« Vous avez froid ? Tenez, prenez ma veste. »**  
>Ils étaient assis depuis un certain temps, sur un banc dans la cours. Il retira la veste qu'il portait et la lui tendit. Elle fit non de la tête.<br>**« Ça va, Castle. Je vous assure. »**  
>Il ne le lui accorda pas : il pouvait voir qu'elle avait des frissons partout sur le corps. Enfin, sur chaque partie qu'il y avait de visible. Il déposa sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle le laissa faire, souriant. Elle eut une nouvelle vague de frissons, mais c'était différent. Ils étaient le résultat du souffle chaud de l'écrivain qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son cou.<br>Il s'était reculé depuis plus d'une minute quand elle reprit ses esprits.  
><strong>« Merci. »<strong>**  
><strong>**« Je vous en prie. Mais je ne veux pas que vous passiez votre soirée à être frigorifiée. Vous finiriez par m'en vouloir de vous avoir amenée. »****  
><strong>**« Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne fait pas partie des choses que je regrette. »**  
>Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens en lui souriant. Pourquoi Diable faisait-elle cela ? Son sourire le ravageait. Il lui sourit en retour, se sentant fébrile. Cette femme était une drogue : en apprenant à la connaître il en était devenue dépendant. Il aimait tout chez elle. Il s'était inspirée d'elle pour Nikki Heat, mais il aurait pu laisser tomber. Il aurait pu continuer d'écrire ses livres sans revenir chaque jour la suivre sur ses enquêtes. Mais il ne voulait plus se passer de sa présence. Et puis il avait réussi à goûter à ses lèvres, et leur goût... Leur goût ! Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Mais surtout, il ne voulait plus que ses lèvres touchent celle d'un autre homme. Il pouvait jurer que si son regard ne se détournait pas, bien il ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il avait trop conscience que ça tournerait mal. Elle lui en voudrait d'insister encore, et ça pourrait en être définitivement fini d'eux. Si tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir était sa confiance et son amitié, il prendrait cela et ne demanderait pas plus.<br>**« On devrait probablement rentrer. »**  
>Il finit son verre, se concentrant sur le paysage qu'offrait la cour. Il devait se faire plus fort que son désir.<br>**« Ou on pourrait rester encore, ici. »****  
><strong>**« Vraiment ? »****  
><strong>**« Vraiment. Je veux dire, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous aimez tant dans les dîners de répétition. »****  
><strong>**« C'est très simple, en fait. J'aime observer les futurs mariés. La mariée stressée, se forçant à sourire pour cacher sa peur que quelque chose se passe mal. Et le marié si sûr de lui, réconfortant sa femme. »****  
><strong>**« Et en quoi c'est si amusant ? »****  
><strong>**« Ça ne l'est que si vous êtes présent au mariage, aussi. Car les rôles s'inversent. Le marié est l'homme le plus stressé du monde. Et la mariée est radieuse, savourant chaque minute du jour où son union avec l'homme qu'elle aime s'officialise. »****  
><strong>**« C'est plutôt romantique, ça Castle. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ce genre là. »****  
><strong>**« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été marié et divorcé deux fois ? »****  
><strong>**« Collectionner les mariages n'aide pas à voir le côté romantique de votre personnalité. »**  
>Il fut légèrement vexé. D'un autre côté il était content qu'on ne l'imagine pas aussi romantique.<br>**« Que ce soit la mère d'Alexis ou Gina, je les ai aimées. »**  
>Bien que lui l'ait fait, elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir avec une autre femme, que la relation soit sérieuse ou non. Et de l'entendre dire ses sentiments pour une autre, ça n'était pas plaisant. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas touché au verre qu'il lui avait apporté, mais le but d'une traite. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua.<br>**« Et j'y ai cru. J'ai cru à chacun de mes mariages que c'était elle, la femme de ma vie. Je ne suis pas sans faille, je me suis trompé. Mais, je suis romantique, entier et passionné quand j'aime vraiment. L'amour n'est pas sans risque. Je ne collectionne pas les mariages, je prend juste des risques. Et je suis sûr que l'on est plus heureux à voir les choses de cette façon, plutôt que.. »****  
><strong>**« Plutôt que la façon dont je vois le mariage ? »**  
>Il la regarda. Il n'avait pas oublier leur discussion sur le mariage et comment elle le voyait. Il posa une main sur son bras.<br>**« Ne vous méprenez pas. Je trouve que de s'assurer que c'est le bon est tout à votre honneur. Mais... »****  
><strong>**« Mais tout ce que je risque à agir comme ça est de passer à côté de quelque chose. »**  
>Le silence s'installa entre eux. Lui ne savait pas quoi dire pour le briser. Et elle.. elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le briser. Une éternité sembla passer. Elle avait été plongé dans ses pensées mais en sortit et le regarda. Elle fut légèrement surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<br>**« Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas assez sûr d'eux pour risquer de tout perdre, Castle. »****  
><strong>**« Pourquoi voir les choses aussi mal ? »****  
><strong>**« Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à garder ceux que j'aimais avec moi. »**  
>Son sourire s'était estompé, il n'en restait qu'une légère trace aux coins de ses lèvres. Il comprenait qu'elle parlait aussi bien de sa mère que de Royce. Mais aussi de l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur avant qu'il ne la rencontre.<br>**« Les fins heureuses arrivent. »**  
>Les yeux de la muse se remplirent de larmes. Leur conversation prenait un sens qu'elle ne désirait pas. Ils en revenaient encore à eux et à la relation qu'elle refusait d'avoir. Elle l'avait peut-être un peu cherché. Il proposait de rentrer, de se retrouver entourés, et elle avait demandé à rester. Elle avait l'impression d'être la femme la plus affreuse du monde à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui faire subir ça. Elle savait la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à se résigner à ne rester que de simples amis, alors lui... Lui qui n'avait cessé d'attendre, de l'attendre. Pourquoi se refuser à lui ainsi ?<br>**« J'ai peur. »****  
><strong>**« Je ne partirais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais vous laisser. »****  
><strong>**« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »****  
><strong>**« Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je.. Je suis toujours là. »**  
>Elle prit une grande respiration, détournant son regard. La main qu'il avait toujours sur son bras se retira, et lui saisit le visage pour la forcer à le regarder.<br>**« Toujours. »**  
>Le bleu de ses yeux la firent chavirer. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et Dieu que c'était bon de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Tant il croyait que c'était lui qui l'avait entrainé. Il mit fin au baiser. Faisant passer par son regard toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait.<br>**« Je suis désolée, c'était pas du tout prémédité. Je... »****  
><strong>**« Vous n'avez rien fait Castle. C'est moi qui vous ai embrassé. Ne vous excusez pas pour ce que je fais. »**  
>Il la regarda, elle semblait vexée qu'il arrête leur baiser. Il sourit tendrement : il était amusé par son air de colère. Il saisit son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau. Si elle le repoussait, elle le repoussait. Si elle répondait à son baiser, il y mettrait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Elle ne le repoussa pas, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait envie qu'il capture ses lèvres, faisant de ce moment l'éternité. Ils se séparèrent une seconde fois.<p>

**« Richard Castle ? »**

Ils cherchèrent tous les deux qui interpellait l'écrivain. C'était une jeune femme, blonde, portant une robe un peu trop dénudée pour un dîner de veille de mariage. Beckett la détesta sans même savoir qui elle était. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris par cette arrivée loin d'être silencieuse.

**« Lui-même. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »****  
><strong>**« Votre plus grande fan. »****  
><strong>**« Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de rentrer. »**  
>Elle se leva sans attendre et Castle attrapa sa main.<br>**« Kate ! »****  
><strong>**« Non. Vous aviez raison : nous aurions dû rentrer il y a un moment. Allez-y, je suis sûr qu'elle saura être fan de plus que vos livres. »**

Elle se dégagea de lui et rentra à l'intérieur du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

**« Nous serons bien mieux seuls, croyez-moi. »**

* * *

><p><em>J'n'aime vraiment pas les coupures sadiques, alors j'en fais jamais xD<em>


	8. I don't know if I should stay

_N/A: ahahah :D Une fin sadique? Mais où ça? LOL Bref, merci pous les reviews. Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite ;) Chanson du chapitre: I don't know if I shoud stay, Alexz Johnson_

* * *

><p>Elle s'était installée à une place quelconque. Seuls les futurs mariés, leurs parents et témoins respectifs avaient des places attitrées. Comme pour le lendemain, en fait. Alors, elle s'était laissée aller autour de la table, et quand elle en fut lasse s'était assise sur la première chaise de libre. Elle s'était aussi fait une assiette, quelque crudités et d'autres mets auxquels elle n'accordait aucun intérêt. Elle s'était juste acquittée de cette tâche pour se sentir occupée. Mais tout ce qui comblait ses pensées étaient les échanges verbaux et gestuels qu'elle avait pu avoir avec l'écrivain. Il n'avait pas fait d'apparition depuis un long moment, en fait elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé avec cette fan. Elle s'en voulait. Et d'un autre côté, essayait de se convaincre que son idée de se refuser à lui était plus raisonnable. En fait, elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées quand elle aperçut leurs silhouettes. Elle reconnut celle de l'écrivain en premier lieu, et ne vit juste qu'une jeune femme blonde à son bras. Elle riait à plein poumon, comme se forçant, juste de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était ouverte à toute proposition. Elle déglutit péniblement et baissa son visage. Cherchant le moindre détail qui pouvait prendre son intérêt entier, dans son assiette.<p>

**« Pourquoi faire cette tête, ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ? »**  
>Kate releva la tête et plongea son regard humide dans celui de celle qui l'interpellait. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour savoir qui s'adresser à elle : elle connaissait sa voix par cœur.<br>**« Lanie, on peut pas faire la paix ? »**  
><strong>« Je ne demande pas mieux, ma chérie. Tu le sais bien. »<strong>  
><strong>« Alors, si te plaît, dis-moi juste que j'ai raison même si c'est faux. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je suis prête à le faire, mais dis-moi juste une chose. Si tu me le demandes ainsi, en avançant la possibilité que c'est faux.. Si tu me le demandes simplement, c'est que tu sais que tu as tord. »<strong>  
><strong>« Peut-être bien, mais maintenant j'ai tout gâché. »<strong>

Lanie s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui passa la main dans le dos. Il était vrai qu'en tant que spectatrice de ce que jouait Castle et cette fille, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre conclusion. Mais elle-même avait discuter avec le principal intéressé, et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement. Et peu importait ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre eux un peu plus tôt quand ils se trouvaient dehors. Kate lui en avait fait voire de toutes les couleurs, et il était toujours là. Lanie ne doutait pas qu'il soit toujours là pour elle dans le futur. Que son amie accepte enfin de se donner à lui, ou non.

**« Ne dis pas ça, tu n'en sais rien. »**  
><strong>« Je t'en prie. Tu as bien vu la même chose que moi. Mais je le blâme pas, après tout, je l'ai poussé dans les bras de cette fille. Quand bien même je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas réparé ce que j'ai fait ce soir. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je reste ta meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à nouveau. Mais tu sais que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé ? »<strong>  
><strong>« J'avais de bonnes raisons, je te l'assure, Lanie. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, la mort du Capitaine, la balle au cimetière, son aveu, la rupture avec Josh, son absence.. J'ai réalisé que... »<strong>

Elle s'arrêta net, ne se rappelant pas si elle avait déjà dit à voix haute qu'elle aimait Richard Castle. Elle ne savait même pas combien ça pouvait être libérateur de le dire à quelqu'un. Elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle regarda Lanie et lui sourit, toute heureuse, comme si elle se l'avouait pour la première fois à elle-même.

**« J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais, Lanie. Je l'aime. »**

Son amie lui sourit. Contente de l'entendre le dire. Même si elle n'en doutait pas, elle savait que si la belle osait maintenant le dire à qui voulait l'entendre, tout s'arrangerait. Elle se contenta donc de sourire, en silence puisque Kate ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'elle avait cherché à dire. Mais elle semblait si heureuse d'avoir osé dire à voix haute les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son écrivain que cela suffisait à Lanie. C'est alors qu'on les rejoint.

**« Tout se passe bien ? »**  
><strong>« Oui, tout va très bien. »<strong>  
>Elle échangea un sourire complice avec sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci se tourna vers Ryan.<br>**« C'est un beau dîner de répétition. Demain s'annonce très bien. »**  
><strong>« C'est ce que j'espère, en tout cas. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Puisque tu demandes, tu n'aurais pas vu Castle ? Je dois lui parler. »<strong>  
>Ryan regarda Lanie qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait fait part à tout le monde son ras-le-bol de leur jeu. Et à présent, personne ne nourrissait d'espoir de les voir ensembles tant que Lanie n'émettait pas d'avis positif. Ce que Ryan allait annoncer à Beckett allait entraîner le départ de celle-ci, mais il se doutait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Alors il n'en voulait ni à l'un ni à l'autre. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il lâcha simplement.<br>**« Il vient de s'excuser, mais il préférait rentrer. Je pense qu'il doit encore attendre sa voiture dans le hall. »**  
>Il n'avait pas eu droit au spectacle de Castle et de sa plus grande fan, et croyait sincèrement que la nouvelle serait bien accueillie. Après tout, il connaissait pas mal sa collègue, et se doutait qu'elle ne désirait pas officialiser les choses avec l'homme qui la suivait depuis maintenant trois ans, devant un parterre de gens inconnus. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas la réponse espérée, au visage de Beckett. Qui laissa aussitôt tomber le sujet en questionnant Lanie.<br>**« Tu voudras bien me ramener chez moi, à la fin de la soirée ? »**  
>Lanie acquiesça de la tête, alors que Ryan s'excusait et rejoignait Jenny. La légiste lui assura du regard qu'il n'avait pas fait de gaffe.<br>Elle était persuadée que ça ne remettait rien en cause. Elle se doutait que Kate avait évidemment fait la conclusion que la blondinette l'accompagnait, mais elle avait foi en l'écrivain. Il ne pouvais pas gâcher ce qu'ils avaient. Kate avait déjà essayé maintes fois, et ils étaient toujours attirés l'un par l'autre, leurs sentiments restaient inchangés. Alors, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Castle finirait sa soirée seul. S'il n'avait pas Kate, elle savait qu'il ne voulait personne. Esposito vint les voir, à son tour. Kate essayait de cacher la peine qu'elle ressentait à imaginer Castle et cette femme. Elle répondait vaguement à toutes questions que son collègue et ami pouvait lui poser. Ne prêtant pas vraiment d'attention à la conversation elle revint vraiment parmi eux quand Lanie l'appela à plusieurs reprises.

**« Excuses-moi, j'étais ailleurs. »**  
><strong>« On a vu ça, oui. »<strong>  
><strong>« On pensait rentrer, ça ne te gêne pas ? Il est encore tôt, mais Javier a vu avec Kevin, et c'est bon. »<strong>  
><strong>« Non, rentrer, c'est.. C'est parfait. Je suis crevée. Allons-y. »<strong>

Esposito aida les deux jeunes femmes à se lever et leur tendit un bras à chacune. Il fit un signe de tête à son ami, et les filles firent un signe de mains aux futurs mariés. Ils disparurent de la soirée sans plus de cérémonie.  
>Il est vraie qu'elle était fatiguée, mais à peine arrivée chez elle Kate se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de cela. Être seule dans son appartement, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Mais bien qu'il fut tôt, il était aussi tard d'une certaine manière. Elle alla prendre une douche, et après cela s'installa sur son lit en peignoir. Regardant son téléphone, comme essayant de le faire sonner, par sa simple pensée. Elle décida finalement de s'en saisir et composa un numéro. Attendant quelques secondes, elle sourit en entendant la voix au bout de l'appareil.<p>

**« Bonsoir, c'est moi. Comment ça va ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je me demandais si je pouvais passer. »**

Son interlocuteur ne se fit pas prier, il accepta sans attendre sa demande de visite. Et raccrocha rapidement, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Kate Beckett sourit et se dirigea vers sa penderie afin de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle passerait sûrement la nuit là-bas. Il lui fallait sa tenue pour la cérémonie avec elle, se doutant que le lendemain elle n'aurait pas l'envie de faire un détour par son appartement. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle sortit de son appartement, le cœur léger, sachant que toute cette soirée et les événements passés sortiraient bientôt de ses pensées.


	9. Bleeding love

_N/A: tout d'abord je vais m'adresser Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 __lui souhaité la bienvenue sur cette histoire :) Merci pour tous tes commentaires! Et en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue avec la suite. En attendant, j'avais le sourire quand j'ai lu tous tes commentaires un par un! hihihi ^^ Bref, pour tout le monde, voici la suite. En espérant que cela continue de plaire ;)_ _Bref, la p'tite musique qui s'y accroche est:_ _bleeding love interprétée par Tom Dice. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>« Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? »<strong>  
>Esposito caressait l'épaule de sa partenaire. Ils venaient de se montrer leur amour commun, et à pré-sent le jeune officier harcelait sa partenaire pour tout savoir sur la réconciliation entre sa collègue et sa petite-amie. Mais celle-ci ne voulait rien lâcher.<br>**« T'es incroyable, Lanie ! Vous vous disputez, tu refuses de partager ce qu'elle te confie. Et c'est pareil quand vous n'être pas en pleine dispute. Je fais comment, moi ? »**  
><strong>« De quoi tu parles... Tu fais comment à propos de quel sujet ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Comment je peux deviner l'avancé de la relation BeckettCastle. Ce n'est pas fair-play si tu caches des faits. On doit partager nos informations pour le bon déroulement du pari. »**  
><strong>« Javier Esposito ! Comment oses-tu parler de paris alors que c'est le bonheur de ma mei<strong>**l****leure amie qui est en jeu ? »**  
><strong>« Comment je peux ? Je tiens les comptes de ce pari : je sais combien tu as misé. Voilà co<strong>**m****ment je peux. »**  
><strong>« Je pense que tu as surtout peur de perdre. »<strong>

Lanie releva sa tête du torse de son homme et plongea son regard dans le sien, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour et pencha son visage pour l'embrasser. La légiste se laissa faire, prolongeant même le baiser. Elle repensa au moment où ils avaient quittés la soirée. Beckett était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, ou plutôt conclusions hâtives, qu'elle n'avait même pas vu, comprit, que Lanie et Esposito désiraient rentrer pour batifoler en toute aisance. Elle eut un léger rire, ce qui fit se reculer le latino. Il lui importait peu ce qui prenait à sa belle, à vrai dire, il se posait des questions à propos de la relation sur laquelle le pari était porté. Tout comme Lanie, il voulait voir son amie et collègue heureuse, et il ne s'imaginait pas la voir ainsi sans être auprès de l'écrivain. Il avait connu Beckett avant de connaître Castle, et tout comme le capitaine avait pu le remarquer, il avait bien vu que le visage de Beckett n'était rayonnant qu'après une journée passée avec lui; qu'elle ne souriait pas autant pendant l'été où il fut absent et même après sa sortie de l'hôpital, plus récemment. Quand Castle n'était pas là, il était facile de le deviner : rien qu'à l'humeur de Beckett. Et il en était las, pas des sauts d'humeur de sa collègue, mais bien fatigué de la voir souffrir. Tantôt par la faute de l'écrivain, tantôt par sa faute à elle. Et quand parfois il se rappelait l'avoir vu se dé-voiler pour assister à un remake de Castle et l'ex-femme numéro 2, il se disait qu'elle souffrait aussi à cause des autres. De ses amis, collègues, peu importait, tous ceux qui se mêlaient de leur relation. Parfois, on essaie d'agir en bien, mais les conséquences sont loin de ce qu'on s'imaginait.  
>Le silence s'était fait entre les deux amants, brisé très vite par le policier.<p>

**« Sérieusement, tu penses qu'elle va rester sur sa position ? »**  
><strong>« Nous en avons évidemment parlé, et elle a enfin avoué qu'elle avait tort. »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu sais, j'y ai bien pensé. Et je la comprends tout à fait. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ne lui dis surtout pas, elle pourrait prendre cette excuse pour laisser tomber encore une fois. »<strong>  
>Lanie plaisantait, elle ne pensait pas du tout que son petit-ami était sérieux dans ses propos. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, quand Lanie avaient enfin voulu lui lâcher quelques informations sur la dispute d'avec sa meilleure amie. Elle avait juste laissé entendre que Beckett se sentait trop coupable et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire correctement son boulot quand Castle était présent. Et cela, Esposito ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il afficha un air trop sérieux pour que Lanie continue de croire à une plaisanterie. Elle se redressa alors, et du regard, le questionna. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'expliquer.<br>**« Tu te rappelles à l'enterrement du Capitaine, quand Kate s'est fait tirer dessus. Tu n'as pas réfléchis un instant, et tu as bondis sur tes jambes pour aller auprès d'elle. Je t'ai retenue, parce que je t'aime et que j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Pourtant mon boulot n'était pas de te protéger, toi. Il était de protéger toutes les personnes présentes, et pour cela j'aurais dû sortir mon arme et chercher d'où venait le tir. Beckett n'a pas fait ni moins, ni plus lorsque Castle a été légèrement blessé. Ok, ce n'était qu'une blessure bénigne : une ge****n****tille égratignure. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Et tu la connais assez pour savoir que jamais elle n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Et crois-moi, si c'était Ryan ou moi qui avais été touchés, elle n'aurait même pas accepté que Castle continue à participer aux enquêtes. »**  
><strong>« Mon cher, tu me surprends beaucoup ce soir. Après ce que tu m'as dit au dîner, et là... J'ai l'impression que tu connais mieux ma meilleure amie que moi. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à votre dispute. »<strong>  
><strong>« Pourquoi cela ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Parce que je partage ta vie, et que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et bien que prétendais le contraire, je savais que ça te faisait plus de mal que de bien cette dispute. Et j'ai pu en disc<strong>**u****ter avec Beckett, aussi, et j'ai vu la même chose chez elle. Vous vous manquiez mutuellement, c'était stupide. Mais je vous savez aussi butée l'une que l'autre, et je savais que je m'exposais à une balle entre les deux yeux si jamais j'engageais le sujet Castle avec Beckett. Alors, il me fallait trouver des arguments pour te faire voir que Beckett ne voulait rien d'autre que se pr****o****téger et garder sa conscience clean en ce qui concerne le boulot. Car, quand t'es flic, la vie de tes partenaires doit passer avant tout quand tu es sur le terrain. »**  
><strong>« Je veux bien admettre que sur le point de vue de son job, elle a raison. D'accord, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais pourquoi l'imposer à Castle ? Si elle lui donnait le choix, je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il aurait laissé tomber ses recherches, choisissant de pouvoir vivre enfin ce qu'il désire avec elle. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne la suit plus pour ses recherches. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et à cette question je répondrais juste : c'est Richard Castle ! Tu sais que sous couverture, une femme a avoué à Beckett que Castle était surnommé la baleine blanche. Je te rap-pelle aussi, qu'il a accepté de couché avec une actrice alors qu'il se doutait au fond de lui qu'elle ne le faisait qu'afin d'obtenir un entretien de casting. Il a pour habitude de se retrouver en page six avec trop peu souvent la même femme. Il s'est même vanté - et ce devant Beckett - qu'il appréciait cou-cher avec la mère d'Alexis juste pour le plaisir, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle débarque dans sa vie pour de bon. Comment veux-tu qu'elle arrive à se jeter tête bai<strong>**s****sé dans cette relation ? Peu importe ce que pourrait dire Castle, ou même les arguments que tu pourrais avancer... C'est Beckett, et la chose qu'elle fait le mieux c'est se protéger. »**

Lanie fronça les sourcils. Son homme avait raison, et elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Pas qu'elle prétendait détenir toujours la vérité, mais c'est juste qu'elle pensait avoir fait le tour de Katherine Beckett. Et en écoutant Esposito, elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle était légèrement vexée. Surtout par son propre comportement. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir poussé, dès le début, son amie dans le lit de l'écrivain sans se soucier de ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Sans même voir qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments, et attendre plus que l'histoire d'une nuit. Elle finit par sourire à son amoureux et se replaça auprès de lui. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, et posant sa tête sur son torse, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie heureuse comme jamais. Elle se promit de ne plus intervenir dans la relation qui unissait Richard Castle et Katherine Beckett. Bien entendu, elle viendrait aux nouvelles, elle écouterait son amie tant qu'elle montrait l'envie d'en parler. Mais elle ne mettrait plus son grain de sel. Après tout, elle s'était "cachée" au début de sa relation avec l'homme qui l'enlaçait, pour éviter cela justement : que tout le monde s'en mêle. Et Kate ne lui en avait jamais voulu, alors c'était la moindre des choses que Lanie laisse désormais sa meilleure amie mener cette histoire comme elle le souhaitait.

**« Il n'y a eu aucun incident ? »**  
><strong>« Non, tout était parfait. Mes parents étaient ravis, j'étais donc ravie. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je suis content. »<strong>

Le lieutenant Kévin Ryan s'approcha de cette jeune femme blonde qui allait, dans quelques heures, devenir la sienne. Cette étape était arrivée trop vite, aux dires de certains, mais pour lui c'était une évidence. Rien ne semblait avoir de raison, de goût, d'intérêt sans Jenny à ses côtés. Alors il se fichait de la durée de leur relation. Il se fichait des avis des autres, il l'aimait et il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'en avait aucun doute. Donc, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

**« Je t'aime, Jenny. »**  
><strong>« Je t'aime aussi, Kevin. »<strong>

Il l'embrassa passionnément, et à leur séparation le jeune homme vit sa future belle-mère qui les regardait.  
><strong>« J'ai l'impression que c'est l'heure. »<strong>

**« C'est la tradition, tu le sais bien. Les futurs mariés ne doivent pas passer la dernière nuit ensemble. On se revoit vite. »**  
><strong>« Et je ne serais jamais plus heureux qu'une fois que tu seras devenue ma femme. »<strong>

Jenny rougit légèrement. L'officier et elle étaient un couple plutôt romantique, et il lui faisait souvent des déclarations de ce type. Mais à chacune, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir. Soit elle rougissait, soit elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait en retour, soit elle rigolait nerveusement... Bien qu'elle se sente niaise, elle adorait cette façon qu'il avait de la mettre dans cet état. Ce n'était jamais méchant, même si elle ne se sentait pas au top de sa gloire dans ces instants. Elle aimait que son futur mari lui énonce combien il l'aimait à chaque occasion qu'il avait.

**« Avant de partir, je voulais te demander. Que s'est-il passé entre Kate et Rick, alors ? »**  
><strong>« Rien, je crois. Après qu'il ait pris congé, Beckett m'a demandé où il se trouvait parce qu'elle avait à lui parler. Et bien que je lui ai glissé qu'il devait se trouver dans le hall, elle est restée sur sa chaise. Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui ait parlé, après tout je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est dommage, ça crève les yeux qu'il est fou d'elle; quand à Kate, je n'en parle même pas. Allez, bonsoir. Ne me fais pas de faux plans : tu ne pourrais pas échapper à mon père, de toute manière. Je t'aime. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime aussi. »<strong>

Jenny embrassa tendrement Ryan et se libéra de son étreinte. Elle lui donna un dernier sourire, un dernier regard plein de joie et lui tourna le dos rejoignant sa mère. C'est alors que Ryan réalisa ce que Jenny venait de dire. Il la chercha des yeux, l'appela mais elle devait déjà se trouvait dehors. Se mettant à courir pour la rattraper, il arriva de justesse avant que la voiture ne démarre. La mère de Jenny, bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Ryan, protesta à avançant l'heure qui se faisait tardive. Il s'excusa prétextant que cela était important.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, à propos de Castle et Beckett ? »**  
><strong>« Rien. »<strong>  
><strong>« Si, souviens-toi. Tu m'as dit que c'était dommage parce qu'il était clair qu'il était amoureux d'elle et après... Tu as parlé de Beckett, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Hé bien, je sais plus... Enfin, cela devait tourner autour du fait qu'on ne peut pas louper ses sentiments quand on la regarde. Son visage s'illumine rien qu'à l'évocation de ton ami. Ses yeux, son sourire.. Elle lui donne tout ce qu'elle a. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »<strong>

Ryan remercia sa fiancée pour ces détails. Il n'était donc pas fou, et Lanie et Esposito ne se trompaient pas dans leurs hypothèses. Kate devait être amoureuse de Rick depuis autant de temps que lui, si ce n'était plus. Et il était persuadé que Castle n'en savait rien. Qu'il était à des années lumières de cette idée.  
>Tout comme Esposito, il n'était pas dans la confidence de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette fameuse soirée au Old Haunt et son retour, officiel. Lanie, Alexis et Martha étaient les seules à savoir que Beckett et Castle s'étaient avoué plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait en trois ans. Il fallait qu'il parle de ce que Jenny avait dit à son collègue, il fallait qu'ils les aident à se trouver. Ils se cherchaient depuis bien trop longtemps.<p>

**« Tu ne dors pas ? »**

Il se releva en entendant la voix douce de la jeune fille. Il haussa les sourcils, l'air sérieux.

**« Je ne t'ai pas réveillée, si? »**  
><strong>« Non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir : il me tarde tellement de voir Jenny dans sa robe de mariée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »<strong>  
><strong>« J'avais la tête ailleurs, et la bouteille m'a glissée des mains. »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu veux de l'aide pour nettoyer ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Non, ça va aller. Je pensais grignoter, tu m'accompagnes ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Avec plaisir. »<strong>

Castle lui expliqua ce qu'il avait pensé grignoter : le menu plaisant à Alexis, elle sortit ce dont ils avaient besoin alors que lui continuait de nettoyer. Il regarda sa fille et se sentit apaisé. Il avait toujours en tête Beckett, les occasions manqués, les non-dits, leurs conversations, mais quand Alexis entrait en scène, il n'y pensait plus. Pour une grande partie du temps. C'était comme du repos. Il savait qu'Alexis appréciait beaucoup la policière, et elle était très intelligente. Il était persuadé, que sans être totalement sûre d'elle, elle supposait une attirance de sa part pour Kate. Mais Alexis ne questionnait jamais, à peine de quoi se montrer polie. Et puis il lui parlait suffisamment de Beckett pour qu'elle en sache pratiquement autant sur elle que lui.  
>Ils s'installèrent au comptoir pour manger les glaces que l'adolescente avait préparées, le silence les accompagnants.<p>

**« À quoi tu penses ? »**  
><strong>« Que si ta grand-mère se réveille, on aura plus de glace pour une prochaine nuit comme celle-ci. »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu exagères ! Et puis, elle n'est probablement pas couchée, du moins pas ici : elle n'est pas rentrée. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu n'es pas venu me dire bonsoir, en rentrant. Comment je pouvais savoir si tu t'étais co<strong>**u****ché ou non ? Et tu ne m'as rien demandé. »**  
><strong>« Excuses-moi. Je m'inquiètes toujours un peu quand elle sort, c'est une femme dangereuse. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est une femme assez mature pour savoir s'occuper d'elle. Papa ? Tu es sûr que ça va, tu à l'air ailleurs. »<strong>

Richard Castle regarda sa fille. Ce qui la mettait sur cette voie était qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas touché à sa glace, en fait il s'était contenté de jouer avec et de la réduire en crème. Il prit alors une cuillère de leur repas nocturne et reporta son attention sur elle.

**« Demain, assures-toi qu'aucune blonde - en dehors de Jenny - ne m'approche. Et aussi, e****m****pêches-moi d'être désagréable avec Beckett. Je peux compter sur toi ? »**  
><strong>« Bien sûr, même si je n'ai droit à aucune explication, tu peux compter sur moi. »<strong>

Alexis s'empressa de finir sa glace, elle embrassa son père qui était resté bouche bée devant sa dernière réplique. Il ne voulait pas cacher des choses à sa fille, mais... Mais il était trop vexé de se faire mener par le bout du nez par une femme. Il avait une réputation d'homme à femmes, pas celle d'un homme qu'on prend et jette. Il savait qu'Alexis le connaissait bien mieux que ça, il était son père, elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment l'homme aux multiples conquêtes que les pages glacées avançaient. Mais, sa fierté, son orgueil prenaient tous deux un coup à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir ce qu'il voulait avec Beckett et qu'elle reculait.  
>Il regarda sa glace fondue et décida qu'il valait mieux aller se coucher. Il se saisit des deux bols et alla les déposer dans l'évier.<p>

**« Papa, malgré ce qu'elle a pu te faire, ne soit pas trop en colère contre Beckett. Quoiqu'elle ait pu faire, il y a sûrement une raison. »**  
><strong>« Je te promets d'essayer de savoir ce qui l'a poussée à agir ainsi. Bonne nuit ma chérie. »<strong>

**« Bonne nuit, Papa. »**

Beckett désirait mettre un terme à leur conversation, son père l'avait bien compris. Il décida que venir le voir pour lui parler de cela avait du lui demandé beaucoup, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque s'il insistait.

**« Bien, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques mieux que ça, bientôt. Bonne nuit, Katie. »**

Kate Beckett se sentie redevenir enfant : juste par l'utilisation de ce simple surnom. C'était quelque chose que seul sa mère et son père faisaient, et ce très souvent quand elle était une enfant. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle devait assurément des explications à son père, elle avait juste peur qu'en le disant à voix haute tout perde de son sens. Alors que son père se dirigeait vers sa chambre, lui laissant le salon seulement parce qu'elle l'avait ordonné, elle lança rapidement.

**« Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui a le plus d'importance. »**

Il fit demi-tour et vint se poser face à elle, la regardant de haut seulement parce qu'il était debout et elle assise.

**« Le plus important est que tu sois heureuse. Tu as juste à trouver le moyen de l'être. »**  
><strong>« Très bien, mais dans ce cas je ne peux pas l'avoir avec moi sur les en-quêtes. »<strong>  
><strong>« Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'une balle l'a effleuré et que tout ce que tu as vu c'est un partenaire à terre ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Non, ce que j'ai vu c'était l'homme que j'aime à terre. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, et en même temps je ne peux pas le protéger. Quand on est sur le terrain, j'ai la vie de mes collègues à protéger, en premier lieu, mais aussi une enquête à résoudre. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je croyais qu'il avait signé un papier. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est le cas, et à l'époque, je me fichais qu'il se fasse tirer dessus ou de ce qui pouvait lui a<strong>**r****river. Mais maintenant, je connais sa mère et sa fille, et je partagerais leur peine et douleur s'il devait lui arrivait quelque chose. Je refuse de le perdre. »**  
><strong>« Et pourquoi au lieu de le repousser, tu ne lui as tout simplement pas dis ça ? »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est comme si je devais lui demander de choisir entre ses livres ou nous, entre son travail et moi. J'ai trop peur qu'il me demande la même chose en retour, et je ne suis pas prête à laisser tomber mon travail pour un homme. Même si cet homme est Richard Castle. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne sais pas, Katie. Il est clair qu'il tient énormément à toi, et je pense que la meilleure des <strong>**choses et d'être honnête dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il pourrait te surprendre, tu sais. »**

Jim Beckett se pencha pour embrasser sa fille, lui glissant un bonne nuit au passage et partit se coucher. Il ne doutait pas que sa fille n'allait pas se coucher tout de suite, trop prise à réfléchir à ce que son père venait de dire. Elle allait analyser, s'empêchant de dormir même si le sommeil la prenait. Il sourit à cette idée, sa fille était quelqu'un de tellement têtue, il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi elle était plus souvent bornée à vanter les contre que les pour.  
>Quant à Kate, elle s'était allongée sur le sofa du salon de son père, pensant à ses derniers mots. Castle, la surprendre ? Il ne cessait de le faire de jour en jour. Parfois en bons termes, et parfois non. Elle se jura de ne pas s'énerver, le lendemain, quand elle verrait l'écrivain mais de lui expliquer toutes les motivations de la valse qu'elle lui jouait. Se promettant de laisser tous ses sentiments sortir, et arriverait ce qui arriverait. Elle ne devait pas laisser son imagination, ses pensées à propos de comment il avait fini sa soirée l'arrêter dans son élan.<p>

* * *

><p><em>NA: et non, Beckett n'a pas rejoint Rick! Mais je trouvais que c'était un moment bienvenu pour des p'tits moments plein de douceur en famille, comme ça. *pas taper, pas taper*_


	10. I say a little prayer for you

_**N/A:** merci pour vos lectures & reviews. J'espère ne pas être trop longue à la publication. Voici le chapitre 10, qui annonce bientôt la fin. Et comme toujours, une chanson accompagne le chapitre. I say a little prayer for you par le cast du film Le mariage de mon meilleur ami. Enjoy _

* * *

><p><strong>« Beckett ? »<strong>

Kate avait entendu son réveil sonnait, mais ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir, le sommeil avait été bien trop court. Elle s'était dit que quitte à être chez son père au réveil, autant profiter de la matinée en sa compagnie. Sauf, qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'arriver au mariage avec les yeux bouffis, des cernes les entourant. Alors, elle avait éteint le téléphone pensant que son père saurait juger de l'heure à laquelle il serait convenable de la réveiller. Il connaissait sa fille, bien qu'elle ne fût pas féminine au plus haut point, il fut un temps, dernièrement il avait bien remarqué que son maquillage se faisait moins discret. Même ses tenues au travail avait changées, bien que restant très simple, très neutre. Il avait vécu avec une femme assez longtemps pour réussir à calculer à peu près le temps dont elle aurait besoin.  
>Mais les choses se déroulaient autrement : Beckett avait pu entendre son téléphone se manifester une seconde fois. La sonnerie n'était pas la même, elle avait compris qu'on l'appelait. Elle priait à la fois pour que ce soit le commissariat – bien que le capitaine avait accepté de laisser Ryan et ses deux collègues de repos – et à la fois elle espérait que ce ne soit pas ça. Premièrement, elle se réjouirait de devoir travailler l'excusant de ne pas s'expliquer avec Castle, ainsi. Deuxièmement, elle ne voulait pas manquer le mariage de Ryan à cause de ce qu'il y avait entre Castle et elle. Et troisièmement, elle se sentait pas d'attaque pour une journée au commissariat, ni sur le terrain. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, à cet instant, était de pouvoir se rendormir.<br>Quand elle entendu la réponse, elle fut surprise et attrapa la montre qu'elle avait déposé sur la table basse quand elle s'était enfin décidée à dormir. Peut-être qu'elle s'était laisser trop de temps, peut-être que finalement son père n'avait pas réussi à juger quand la réveiller.  
>Non, il était à peine dix heures. Et elle parlait tellement vite que Beckett ne comprenait rien, elle n'avait pas le temps d'assimiler la moindre information. Elle s'assit sur le sofa et se frotta les yeux, comme si cela allait l'aider à en apprendre plus sur la raison de cet appel.<p>

**« Jenny ? Jenny ! Je ne comprends rien, calme-toi. »**

Beckett avait beaucoup aidé la future mariée durant les quelques jours avant le grand événement. Elles avaient tissés un lien d'amitié, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ryan. Il était déjà content que Jenny apprécie Esposito et l'inverse, mais avec Kate… C'était encore mieux, bien que ce fût en premier lieu pour lui faire plaisir, au final, elle avait aidé Jenny pour Jenny elle-même.  
>Elle avait avoué à Jenny qu'elle s'était bien amusée à l'accompagner à ses essaies pour la robe, et malgré qu'elle ne suive pas la mode, elle avait aimé donner son avis sur les robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Et cela faisait plaisir à Kate que la dame en blanc d'aujourd'hui l'appel alors qu'elle semblait avoir besoin d'elle. Elle ressentait vraiment leur amitié, ainsi.<br>Donc, Jenny se calma et essaya d'expliquer petit à petit à Kate ce qu'elle voulait d'elle.

**« Jenny, je sais pas… Je… j'apprécie, mais…»**  
><strong>« Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps. Mais, Kate, tu es la seule personne – après Ryan – qui a supporté mes sautes d'humeur de ces derniers temps. Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans toi, pour les robes et les derniers préparatifs. »<strong>  
><strong>« Mais, tu dois bien avoir une amie proche qui pourrait t'aider, non ? »<strong>

**« Bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas que tu ne sois qu'une simple invitée, aujourd'hui. Et puis, nous avons l'assurance que la robe te va. »**  
><strong>« Bien, bien. D'accord, je serais ta demoiselle d'honneur. Mais, tu ne dois dire à personne pourquoi on était sûr que la robe m'allait. »<strong>  
><strong>« Promis, je ne raconterais à personne que tu as insisté pour défiler dans ses robes. Je t'attends chez mes parents, dépêche-toi. Nous avons un déjeuner entre filles. Bye. »<strong>

Beckett n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Jenny avait coupé son téléphone. Elle resta un instant surprise par la demande de Jenny. Elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas ses esprits avant d'avoir bu un café. Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et retira la couverture que son père lui avait laissée. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle entendit son père sortir de sa chambre. Elle remplit deux tasses de cafés et alla s'installer à la table, attendant son père avec un sourire tendre. Il la rejoint assez vite, la remerciant pour le café, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien et surtout assez dormi. Kate le rassura, sa nuit s'était très bien passée. Elle lui indiqua rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas déjeuner avec lui, comme cela avait été prévu la veille, ainsi que les raisons du pourquoi. Son père sourit en apprenant la nouvelle, il n'avait jamais imaginé sa fille dans une robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle le remercia ironiquement, ayant compris le sous-entendu caché derrière son sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide et laissa son père, rejoignant Jenny et les deux autres demoiselles d'honneur.

**« Castle ? »**  
><strong>« Hey bro', tu arrives quand ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Me serais-je trompé d'heure ? La cérémonie n'est pas en début d'après-midi ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Si, mais tu te souviens qu'on avait prévu de déjeuner entre hommes, non ? »<strong>

Non, Castle ne s'en souvenais pas. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir oublié, mais il était encore temps de rejoindre les trois autres qui l'attendaient. Il se renseigna sur le restaurant où il devait les rejoindre et promis d'arriver très vite. Alexis entra dans son bureau, et voyant l'air surpris et gêné de son père comprit qu'ils n'auraient pas de déjeuner entre père et fille ce midi. Il s'excusa lui expliquant que ce devait être un truc prévu depuis longtemps et que ça lui était sorti de la tête. Elle prit un air vexé, et lui répondit calmement.

**« Je te pardonne, à une condition. »**  
><strong>« Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie, mais ce soir c'est pas possible. Je te rappelle qu'on a un dîner important, tous les deux. »<strong>  
><strong>« Non, je n'allais pas demandé de dîner. Mais, pourrais-tu me réserver une danse, au moins, ce soir ? »<strong>  
>Castle ferma son ordinateur et se leva, faisant le tour de son bureau pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa filles.<br>**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Alexis. Je ne danserais qu'avec toi, ce soir. »**  
><strong>« Oh, je t'en pries. »<strong>  
><strong>« Quoi ? Je te promets de ne pas te faire honte; et puis tu ne connaitras personne. »<strong>  
><strong>« Papa ! Il y aura Beckett. »<strong>  
><strong>« Uhm, oui. »<strong>  
><strong>« Donc, est-ce que malgré ça tu pourras quand même m'accorder une danse ? »<strong>  
>Castle comprit où sa fille voulait en venir. Il retira ses mains du corps de la rouquine pour les mettre dans ses poches : signe qu'il était mal à l'aise face à ce qu'avancer Alexis.<br>**« Bien. C'est promis. »**  
><strong>« Merci. Ceci dit, entre moi et la fane de hier soir, tu n'auras peut-être pas de temps pour danser avec Beckett. »<strong>  
>Castle eut un sourire gêné, cette femme, hier soir… Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver plus mauvais timing pour faire son entrée et se présenter. Son sourire se fit plus grand et moins coincé quand il repensa à la fin de soirée. Alexis sourit également bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment ce qui mettait autant son père en joie. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue et se retrouva prisonnier de ses bras. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. La libérant et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de leur loft, il précisa.<p>

**« Je repasserais ici, avant la cérémonie, prendre mon costume, tiens-toi prête. Je te laisserais quelques minutes le temps de me changer là-bas, mais après je serais tout à toi. »**

Il quitta l'appartement sur ces mots, laissant Alexis réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait prendre pour le déjeuner : sa grand-mère n'étant toujours pas rentrée.


	11. Can't take it  1101

_N/A: merci pour vos lectures et reviews. J'ai vu des nouveaux, par-ci par-là. Bienvenue à vous sur cette histoire. Enfin, bref... voici la suite, mes amis. Le chapitre 11! Ce chapitre est en trois partie! Enjoy ;) Ce chapitre peut-être écouté avec cette chanson: Can't Take It par The All-American Rejects  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>« Je t'aime, idiot ! »<strong>

Elle essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes, n'ayant pas lâché son regard. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait cela. Il la laissa un moment seule face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, de faire. Comme pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre sur ces derniers mots. Puis il sourit, comme timidement, et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise, oui, mais tellement heureuse de la tournure que prenait leur dispute. Après tout : ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Et chacun le savait.

Tout se passait bien, Jenny semblait vraiment heureuse : elle m'avoua, à peine étais-je arrivée au restaurant, qu'elle appréciait ma nouvelle nomination. Quant à moi, je me sentais un peu comme une imposture. C'était comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir ce titre. Après tout, j'avais été conviée à ce mariage au départ par Ryan. Nous étions des collègues depuis quelques années, et l'amitié nous avait liés très vite. Et je ressentais comme une trahison de participer à ce mariage du côté de Jenny. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que cela. Je ne me rajoutais pas aux demoiselles d'honneur, j'en remplaçais une. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Jenny m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait fini la soirée tard et trop ivre pour être en état aujourd'hui – elle n'était même pas sûre que sa cousine soit présente pour la soirée. Ce qui me rendait le plus malade était d'imaginer avec qui elle avait fini la soirée. J'avais beau me dire que je les avais laissés ensembles qu'encore une fois j'avais fait machine arrière, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Castle. Pourquoi se devait-il de sauter sur l'occasion ? J'avais conscience de toutes les preuves qu'il me donnait de ses sentiments, de toutes ses tentatives pour que je baisse ma garde afin de vivre pleinement la relation qui nous faisait envie ; j'en demandais toujours plus. Et c'était un simple échange de place qui s'opérait entre la cousine de Jenny et moi : je serais aux côtés de sa cousine dans un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, elle avait passé la nuit dernière dans le lit et les bras de mon écrivain.  
>Au final, je ne savais pas si c'était à elle, à lui ou bien à moi-même que j'en voulais le plus. Et je n'arrêtais pas de revoir la scène et la voix de Ryan me disant que Castle avait quitté le dîner prématurément résonnait dans ma tête. Lanie avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : repousser Rick n'avait jamais été la solution. La facilité, peut-être, je n'en étais même plus sûre. Une dernière pensée me vint à l'esprit : et si lui aussi était absent aujourd'hui ? Je ne pu continuer mon raisonnement, Jenny m'invitait à commander un verre avant de passer à table pour notre déjeuner entre filles. Je commandais la même chose qu'elle et décidais de laisser Castle et ses exploits de la veille de côté.<p>

Sur la route, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner dans tous les sens les paroles d'Alexis. Beckett avait sûrement une raison pour agir ainsi… Il était évident qu'elle en avait une de me repousser, elle l'avait déjà mentionnée. Mais j'avais beau chercher, il n'y avait aucune raison qui la poussait à m'allumer et me jeter l'instant d'après, me laissant seul avec une femme qui ne cachait pas ce qu'elle attendait. J'espérais de tout cœur que la blonde de la veille m'ait oublié. Que la discussion, à laquelle j'avais vite mis fin, lui ait suffi. Ma plus grande fan ? J'entendais cela à chaque séance de dédicace, et j'y croyais rarement. Dans mon esprit, et depuis quelques temps déjà, ma plus grande fan était Katherine Beckett. Si ce n'était pas de l'admiration que d'accepter d'être ma muse, mon inspiration, je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! Et même si je lui offrais toujours un exemplaire de chacun des Nikki Heat à sa sortie, je savais qu'elle achetait toujours son propre exemplaire. Quelle autre fan pouvait prétendre à la même chose ? Aucune, j'en étais certain. Un klaxon me ramena à la réalité, je jetais un œil à ma montre. Je devais me concentrer sur la route si je ne voulais pas ajouter le retard à mon oubli. Et pour cela, je devais cesser de penser à Kate. C'était la journée de Kevin et Jenny et en tant que témoin je me devais de faire mon possible pour qu'elle se déroule le plus parfaitement. J'avais attendu Beckett si longtemps, je pouvais l'attendre une journée de plus. Arrivé au restaurant, Esposito, qui semblait m'attendre, était devant l'entrée et me faisait signe. Il me chambra sur mon oubli et me demanda si je n'avais pas aussi oublié la cérémonie et mon rôle, je répondis que non avec un sourire. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant pour retrouver Ryan et son cousin – le troisième témoin. Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et je fus on ne peut plus content d'apprendre que l'une des demoiselles d'honneur manquerait à l'appel. J'avais du mal à cacher ma joie, mais je me repris en pensant à Jenny qui se retrouvait avec une présence en moins.

**« Jenny m'a appelé en catastrophe ce matin pour me le dire, mais elle a aussitôt dit que tout était arrangé : elle avait sa remplaçante. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était, mais je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de cousines et d'amies. Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. »**  
><strong>« Castle, tu veux dire que c'est ta fan d'hier soir ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Oui ! Et je suis désolé pour Jenny, sincèrement, mais ça m'enlève un poids de savoir qu'elle ne fera peut-être aucune apparition. Il fut une époque où j'aurais été flatté qu'une femme s'offre à moi comme elle l'a fait… »<strong>  
><strong>« Je me souviens de cette époque. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Tout ! Moi y compris. »<strong>

Avec cette réponse je faisais comprendre aux garçons que la discussion était close, sachant bien que sans le préciser ils avaient compris ce qui m'avait changé. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, pour eux, sur mes sentiments envers leur collègue. Et ne voulant pas faire de ce déjeuner un interrogatoire, accaparer l'attention ni même monopoliser la conversation, je préférais changer de sujet. Après trois ans, s'ils avaient voulu m'écouter faire un monologue sur mes sentiments, ils auraient déjà manifesté leur envie. Ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas besoin. Seule ma détective préférée avait eu besoin de temps pour voir ce que j'éprouvais, ou avait-elle juste préféré feindre l'ignorance ?

**« Arrête ça de suite ! »**  
><strong>« De quoi tu parles ? »<strong>  
><strong>« De tes questions silencieuses. N'ai aucun doute, tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! Tu ferais craquer n'importe qui, crois-moi. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne veux pas faire craquer n'importe qui, comme tu dis. »<strong>  
><strong>« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a une cible précise ? Qui est-ce ? »<strong>  
>Je me jouais d'elle. Je l'avais bien vu, et en avait fait part à mon futur mari la veille : il était clair que Kate était complètement mordue de son écrivain. Et je trouvais cela charmant, touchant mais triste en pensant au temps qu'ils perdaient. Elle ajusta une nouvelle fois sa robe et fronça les sourcils avant de me répondre.<br>**« Non ! Il n'y a personne de ciblé. Et normalement, c'est aux demoiselles d'honneur de rass****u****rer la mariée sur son apparence, pas le contraire. Ne me vole pas mon job ! Jenny tu es m****a****gnifique. S'il ne l'était pas déjà, il tomberait amoureux de toi à ton entrée à l'église. »**  
><strong>« Merci. Mais ce n'est rien de plus que ce que tu ne m'as déjà dit aux essayages. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'était vrai, et ça l'est toujours. »<strong>  
>Je lui souris en guise de réponse et de remerciement et ma mère vint me rappeler à l'ordre : il était bientôt l'heure. Le moment était, selon elle, venue de porter un toast : une coupe de champagne pour fêter ça. Kate, pour l'instant, était la seule dans la confidence et vint à mon secours.<br>**« Tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool pour dire "oui", tu ne préfères pas un jus d'orange ? »****  
>« Une coupe de champagne ne va pas souler ma fille. »<strong>**  
><strong>**« Kate a raison, maman. Je préfère ne pas prendre de coupe, j'aurai tout le temps de fêter cela une fois que je serais devenue Madame Ryan. »**  
>Kate me fit un clin d'œil et me tendit une coupe remplie de jus d'orange. Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de mentir seule face à ma propre mère, ce qui me réconforta dans le choix de prendre Kate à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Après le toast, ma mère nous laissa, mes demoiselles d'honneur et moi : il était temps pour elle d'aller prendre sa place aux milieu des invités. J'enlaçais chacune de mes trois amies, les remerciant d'être là. Quand ce fut le tour de Kate, je lui chuchotais quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce à quoi elle me répondit, de nouveau les sourcils froncés mais pas sans un petit sourire en coin.<p>

**« On a tout le temps de penser à cela, mais pour l'instant… Bon sang! Jenny c'est ta journée ! Profites-en, je te laisserais tout le loisir de faire l'entremetteuse plus tard. »**

Je ne doutais pas qu'elle ait abandonné toute idée de relation avec son écrivain. Dans un moment de paix et solitude, j'avais contacté Kevin et il m'avait rapporté que la veille Kate avait assisté à un rapprochement entre Castle et celle qu'elle remplaçait. Je n'en avais rien vu ni entendu, mais je connaissais ma cousine : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les allumeuses et rares étaient les fois où elle n'arrivait pas à ses fins. Mais je gardais tout de même l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu.

**« Il revient vite. Il est juste partie installer Alexis. »**  
><strong>« Bien. Ça va toi ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Oui ! Il me tarde d'être marié. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est le mieux que je pouvais avoir comme réponse. Et Jenny est une fille géniale ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, bro. »<strong>

J'hésitais un instant, quelques heures plutôt, Castle lui-même nous avait fait comprendre que cette journée était réservée à Jenny et moi, pas à lui et Beckett. Mais j'avais besoin de clarifier mes pensées.

**«Tu sais ce que Beckett voulait à Castle, hier soir ? »**  
><strong>« Non, aucune idée. Pourquoi ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Comme ça. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ryan, je sais ce que tu as en tête. Je te déconseille de te mêler de leur histoire. J'ai déjà e<strong>**s****sayé, et par ma faute Beckett a passé un sale été »**  
><strong>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu te souviens de l'été où Castle n'était pas là ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Oui. »<strong>  
><strong>« Eh bien, quand je lui ai parlé de la petite fête qu'on lui préparait, elle était persuadée qu'il reviendrait une fois le bouquin terminé. Je lui ai dit que moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait assez de recherche et qu'il ne revenait plus pour ça. Que de la voir filer le parfait amour avec un autre, ne le motivait pas à continuer. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et quelque temps après, Demming et elle ont rompu. »<strong>  
><strong>« Lanie m'a confié, une fois, qu'elle avait rompu avant le départ de Castle. Le jour même, en fait, juste avant de nous rejoindre. »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu crois que ce que tu lui as dit l'a amenée à rompre avec lui ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que ça ne l'a pas laissée indifférente. Tu te souviens de l'air qu'elle avait quand ils parlaient tous les deux dans le couloir, ce jour-là ? Et l'expression sur son visage quand il est partie avec son ex-femme à son bras ? Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que je l'ai exposée à ça… Lanie s'en est mêlé, et elles ne se parlaient plus durant un temps. Je ne veux pas que tu ais le même sort. »<strong>  
><strong>« Mais le temps a passé. Il n'y a plus d'ex-femme ou de petit ami flic ou médecin. Et Jenny dit que ça crève les yeux que Beckett a des sentiments pour Castle. Alors… »<strong>  
><strong>« Alors, peut-être bien… mais je crois qu'il est mieux pour nous, pour eux – et surtout pour elle – de les laisser faire. »<strong>

Je voulais protester, mais je capitulais. Il avait sûrement raison. Au retour de Castle, cette année-là, nous avions de travers qu'il n'ait pas appelé. Javier comme moi, avions d'instinct protégé Beckett de la blessure que l'écrivain avait laissée en elle ; je m'étais toujours dit que quelque chose d'autre motivait mon partenaire. Je savais aujourd'hui quoi, et comprenais qu'il ne désire pas que je m'expose à la même culpabilité. Cela me motivait pour rester en dehors de leur histoire. Mais je ne supportais pas de voir Kate ainsi : passant à côté de ce qui lui rendrait définitivement le sourire. J'en étais persuadé.

Jenny lui avait laissée un petit moment de liberté. Elle en avait profité pour se glisser dans l'église et trouver Lanie. Elle voulait lui parler. De quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment idée. Peut-être lui annoncer qu'elle était demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, tout simplement. Lui dire que remplacer la dernière conquête en date de Castle ne l'enchantait pas, et peut-être aussi se renseigner sur la présence de ce dernier. Mais pour cela, elle n'eut pas le temps. En effet, elle aperçut une petite tête rousse. Aucun doute : c'était Alexis, et l'homme se tenant à son côté, ne pouvait être que son père. Son cœur s'accéléra de par ses sentiments, mais aussi de par la colère. Comment avait-il pu être si doux et attentionné avec elle, et l'instant d'après inviter cette inconnue dans son lit ? Elle prit une grande respiration et décida d'interpeller la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, et Castle ne parlait plus d'elle ces temps-ci. Elle voulait juste la saluer et prendre des nouvelles. Elle pouvait même ne pas échanger avec Castle.

**« Alexis ! »**

La jeune fille se retourna, ainsi que son père : ayant tous deux reconnus la voix. Beckett n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit à Alexis, et Alexis n'eut pas le temps de saluer la détective.  
><strong>« Beckett ? Pourquoi portez-vous la robe des demoiselles d'honneur ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Et c'est votre compagnie d'hier soir qui vous permet de déduire que c'est leur tenue ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Laissez tomber ce qu'il peut dire. Vous êtes magnifique, Détective Beckett. »<strong>  
><strong>« Merci, Alexis. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. »<strong>

Elle s'éloigna laissant Alexis et Castle continuer leur chemin. Ils n'eurent pas fait trois pas que Castle stoppait de nouveau sa fille.

**« Tu sais quoi, ma chérie ? Je vais te laisser regagner ta place toute seule. Je dois rejoindre Ryan et les autres témoins. On se voit après, d'accord. »**  
><strong>« Très bien. Mais je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé de t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit de mauvais envers Beckett. »<strong>

Alexis tourna le dos à son père, alors qu'il arborait un air qui se voulait innocent. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle ne vérifiait pas où il allait, et il courut rattraper Beckett. Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraînant à part.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »**  
><strong>« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça, tout de suite ! »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est vous qui vous comportez comme un dingue ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand j'essaie vous fuyez, et quand j'abandonne vous revenez ? Pou<strong>**r****quoi vous faites ça ? »**  
><strong>« Mais de quoi vous parlez, enfin, Castle ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je parle de quand vous m'embrasser et qu'ensuite vous me dites que c'est mieux pour tous les deux de laisser cette histoire de côté. Je parle de quand vous m'embrasser de nouveau et qu'ensuite vous disparaissez. Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec moi ainsi. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on construise quelque chose ? Bien ! Mais arrêtez de revenir vers moi, arrêtez de m'envoyer votre jalousie à la figure. »<strong>

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la détective de répondre et rejoignit Ryan, pour attendre le début de la cérémonie. Kate resta un instant bouche bée, regardant Castle s'éloigner. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à s'assurer que personne n'avait vu ou entendu leur conversation, et repartie auprès de Jenny.

L'une des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé en la laissant planter sans attendre de réponse quelques minutes plutôt, est qu'il serait son cavalier jusqu'à l'autel. Il essaya bien d'échanger avec Esposito mais celui-ci refusa. Castle avança l'argument fatal : Lanie. La métisse préférerait peut-être qu'il accompagne sa meilleure amie qu'une inconnue tout à fait charmante. Mais rien ne marcha, comme si Esposito avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il préférait laisser Castle terrifié à l'idée d'accompagner Beckett avant l'entrée de la mariée.

L'heure avait sonné, Ryan attendait près de l'homme de foi et regardait son cousin venir à lui avec une première demoiselle d'honneur à son bras. Puis ce fut au tour de son ami et collègue d'amener une seconde amie de Jenny. Enfin, Ryan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais il se garda bien de rire quand il aperçut Castle. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Jenny oserait, mais elle l'avait fait. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait il aurait dû y penser : il n'avait pas encore vu Beckett et elle ne lui aurait pas fait de faux plans. Si elle n'avait pas pu venir elle aurait eu une raison valable, sérieuse mais surtout elle l'aurait prévenu.

Ils n'avaient que quelques pas à faire, à peine quelques mètres, ils pouvaient donc le faire en silence. Mais Castle était gêné de la situation, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée en plan. En fait non, il ne s'en voulait pas il avait juste peur des conséquences d'avoir osé lui parler comme ça. Jamais encore il n'avait montré une lassitude envers leur jeu de séduction. Mais là ce n'était plus un jeu de séduction, ils approchaient trop près d'un début de relation et Beckett gâchait tout, à chaque fois. Et cela, oui, il en était las. Qu'elle le teste, cela pouvait passer ; mais qu'elle le prenne, le jette et lui fasse des crises de jalousie : non. Il ne méritait pas de passer pour le méchant à chaque fois. Elle devait se décider : ils étaient partenaires, amis ou amants. Mais elle ne devait plus jouer au yo-yo, et elle devait s'en tenir à sa décision. Pas de débordements du genre de sa jalousie de ce matin. Il la regarda, tout en avançant, lentement comme pour profiter de ce moment pour discuter. Il reporta son regard droit devant lui et ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le coupa avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul son.

**« On est pas obligés de se parler. Et puis, je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise avec le sourire qu'à Ryan. »**

Non, ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler, mais elle en disait beaucoup trop pour le faire taire, non ?

**« Il est juste surprit, Jenny ne lui avait pas dit qui prenait la place de sa cousine. »**  
><strong>« Je vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant ! »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est sûrement la robe, il a pas l'habitude de vous voir habillée ainsi. »<strong>  
><strong>« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler. »<strong>

Castle abandonna et garda le silence alors qu'ils terminaient le chemin les séparait de l'autel. Il prit sa place aux côtés d'Esposito et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil – comme par moquerie après l'avoir laissé être au bras de Beckett. Beckett prit sa place, aussi, aux côtés des demoiselles d'honneur tandis qu'une musique connue de tous se faisait entendre.


	12. Safe and sound 1102

_N/A: Ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Voici enfin la seconde partie du chapitre 11._

_Merci pour les reviews, et même si elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, j'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas fait lâché l'histoire. Plus qu'une partie pour ce chapitre, soyez prêt à la fin!_

_Pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez vous accompagner de la chanson Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift (ou si vous préférez, la cover de Tiffany Alvord & Megan Nicole). Enjoy...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde dirigea regard et attention vers le fond de l'église pour admirer Jenny. Beckett regardait Ryan, souriant tendrement : quand Jenny fit son entrée, les yeux brillant de l'anglais traduisaient tout l'amour qu'il avait pour cette femme, son sourire légèrement crispé mais sincère reflétait le bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Elle était réellement heureuse pour elle, et alors qu'elle décida de faire comme tout le monde : regarder Jenny, son regard passa sur Castle. Finalement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir manqué l'entrée de Jenny, l'écrivain admirer une toute autre personne que la mariée. Non, il avait plutôt les yeux rivés vers Kate, détaillant chaque centimètre de la robe, imprégnant sa mémoire de chaque parcelle de sa peau visible, en d'autre termes il la regarder de la tête au pied, ici des pieds à la tête… Et quand il croisa son regard, il fut surprit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait sur le fait. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, où elle lui aurait jeté le regard le plus noir qu'elle est en stock, ses yeux démontraient sa surprise à elle aussi. Il bloqua son regard un moment dans le sien, puis se détourna pour suivre la fin de la marche de Jenny. Beckett n'y comprenait rien : il lui reprochait d'être jalouse, donc il avait bien finit sa soirée avec la cousine de Jenny, alors pourquoi la contempler comme il le faisait avant qu'elle ne le surprenne ? S'il pensait un instant qu'elle tomberait dans ses bras alors qu'il ne loupait pas une occasion de passer la nuit avec une autre, il se trompait complétement. Elle chassa ses pensées de sa tête au moment où le père de Jenny l'embrassait et serrait la main de Ryan.<br>Le prêtre commença par annoncé le pourquoi de leur présence à tous et demander si une personne s'opposait au mariage. Elle était heureuse pour eux, ses deux amis - à présents - mais d'un autre côté elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le mariage. Les mots du prêtre étaient faibles, c'était comme s'il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Le fait d'être le témoin de leur histoire, de leur union aujourd'hui, tout ce qui se rapportait à ce mariage la ramené à penser à l'écrivain. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait vraiment laissé passer sa chance la veille au soir. Elle était amoureuse de Castle et tout ce qu'elle avait gagné à ne pas être sûre d'elle était la perte d'une possibilité d'histoire entre eux. Elle s'en voulait pas seulement d'avoir changé si souvent d'avis ces derniers jours, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à lui. Après tout, il l'avait attendue assez longtemps, et il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il est arrêté d'attendre. Qu'il est perdu espoir après elle, elle était si contradictoire avec lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, trop prise par le fil de ses pensées, son regard s'était dirigé vers l'intéressé. Quand elle le réalisa, elle réalisa que Castle faisait de même. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter qu'il soit en colère contre elle – car s'était bien de la colère quand il lui avait ordonné de ne plus agir comme elle le faisait – s'ils continuaient leurs conversations silencieuses. Elle sembla un instant déstabilisée, mais seulement parce qu'elle réalisait que Ryan était en train de prononcer ses vœux et qu'elle n'avait rien entendu du reste. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir de ne pas être plus concentrée que ça sur le mariage. Elle n'avait pas lâché le lien invisible qui la liait à Castle. Mais elle entendait chaque mot de Ryan. Elle n'était pas douée avec les sentiments et les mots, Ryan l'était. Elle sourit à Castle quand Ryan souffla un 'je t'aime' à Jenny. Castle ne répondit pas au sourire qui se voulait plus que révélateur quant aux sentiments de sa muse. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un sourie quand une autre personne prononce ces mots. Ils voulaient les entendre de sa bouche. Elle pouvait les chuchoter, les crier, les soupirer…peu lui importait mais il avait besoin de les entendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas la regarder autrement qu'amoureusement, c'est pour cela qu'il ferma les yeux et à leur réouverture il ne la regardait plus.  
>Ce fut au tour de Jenny de prononcer ses vœux. Puis, le religieux reprit la parole. Il fit prononcé la phrase rituelle à chacun et autorisa Ryan a embrassé sa femme. Avant cela, le jeune flic se permit un petit commentaire.<p>

**« Il a raison, autant t'embrasser maintenant. Dans quelques années, quand tu seras ****vieilles, pleines de rides, que tu n'auras pas su perdre tous ces kilos pris lors de tes gro****s****sesses…je n'en n'aurai peut-être moins envie. »**  
>Au début, les larmes qui coulaient sur les jours de Jenny étaient des larmes de joie, chose normal en ce jour. Mais elles étaient vite devenues des larmes de tristesse, d'accord il était vrai qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas rester toute sa vie comme elle se trouvait en ce jour. Mais de là à le mentionner maintenant, il exagérait. Et s'il avait cherché à la blesser, il n'aurait pu mieux s'y prendre.<p>

**« Tu aurais tenu ce discours avant et je n'aurai pas accepté de t'épouser. »**  
><strong>« Non, ce que je voulais dire… C'est que je le veux vraiment : vieillir à tes côtés, je ne saurais pas vivre en aimant quelqu'un d'autre que toi et sans voir grandir nos e<strong>**n****fants…Je m'y suis peut-être mal pris. »**  
><strong>« Je t'aime, idiot ! »<strong>

Elle essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes, n'ayant pas lâché son regard. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait cela. Il la laissa un moment seule face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, de faire. Comme pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre sur ces derniers mots. Puis il sourit, comme timidement, et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait juré dans une église, mais personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Même le prêtre n'avait pas bronché. Ses parents lui feraient sûrement une petite remarque, mais cela passera vite aux oubliettes.  
>Toute l'assemblée avait retenu son souffle au dernier mot de Jenny, mais l'homme de religion avait juste sourit. Seuls lui et les témoins des mariés avaient entendu ce que Kevin Ryan avait dit à sa toute récente femme, et cela l'avait surpris. Il comprenait ce qui avait motivé Jenny dans ses paroles. Alors il s'était contenté de sourire face au couple qui s'embrassé devant lui. Encore une fois, Beckett lança un regard à Castle, mais à présent il était tout à fait concentré sur les stars de ce jour.<p>

Très vite, les mariés, leurs familles et amis avaient rejoint la salle de réception où se déroulerait le dîner et la soirée dansante qui le suivait. Lanie fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'assoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, de plus son petit ami était aussi à la table d'honneur. Elle se retrouvait un peu seule, mais cela lui convenait. C'était une femme indépendante qui n'avait besoin de personne pour faire des rencontres. Et Ryan lui assura que Javier avait le droit mais surtout l'obligation de s'absenter de sa table pour lui tenir compagnie. Après que l'entrée ait été servie et manger en grande partie, le dj augmenta le son de ses platines et prit la parole.  
>Il annonça la première danse de Mr et Mme Kevin Ryan. Après le premier refrain, Esposito invita Lanie à danser et Castle s'approcha de Beckett. Grâce à sa promotion de demoiselle d'honneur elle se trouvait sur la table centrale, comme Castle. Et il avait eu le loisir de l'observer toute la soirée. Elle tentait de faire connaissance avec l'une des deux autres demoiselles d'honneur de Jenny quand elle put voir une main apparaître sous son nez. Relevant la tête, elle reconnut ce sourire.<p>

**« Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »**

Après tout, leur dernier échange ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé et il n'avait pas semblé très réceptif quand elle lui avait lancé tous ses regards et sourires lors de la cérémonie.

**« Je vous invite à danser. »**

Elle sourit et posa sa main dans celle qu'il lui tendait. Arrivant sur la piste, Castle ne refit pas la même erreur que lors de cette soirée au Old Haunt : il colla le corps de Beckett au sien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais ne se fit pas réticente non plus.

**« On dirait que finalement, une des demoiselles d'honneur est à mon goût. »**  
><strong>« Rick… »<strong>  
><strong>« Cette robe vous va comme un gant. »<strong>  
><strong>« Vous plaisantez ? Le rouge n'a jamais été ma couleur. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je trouve que si, au contraire. Mais peu importe la couleur, vous êtes magnifique. »<strong>  
>Elle baissa les yeux, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.<br>**« Rick… »**  
>Elle se surprenait elle-même d'insister à utiliser son prénom.<br>**« Je sais… »**  
><strong>« Laissez-moi finir, pour une fois. Je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout à l'heure. Vous aviez raison, je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse. Je… »<strong>  
><strong>« C'était juste un compliment, Beckett. Rougissez comme vous avez l'habitude de faire, remerciez-moi si vous y tenez et c'est tout. »<strong>  
><strong>« Merci. »<strong>

Elle sourit tout en baissant le regard, elle aurait aimé pouvoir continuer sa phrase. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un compliment. Alors elle l'avait remercié, et avait gardé le silence pour le reste de la chanson. Il respecta son initiative, bien qu'il ait des tas et des tas de choses à lui dire. A la fin de la chanson et alors qu'une seconde commençait, Castle sentit qu'on lui tapotait sur l'épaule. Il se retourna, tout en continuant de danser avec Beckett. Le cousin de Ryan demandait à danser avec Beckett. D'un témoin à un autre, il espérait une permission de Castle. Il lui demandait de ne pas être jalouse, il devait en faire autant. Il lui laissa sa partenaire, non pas sans regrets tout de même. Et c'était pareil du côté de sa muse. Après tout, c'était le seul moment où ils ne se disputaient pas : quand ils dansaient, tout était facile et magique.  
>Il allait regagner sa place à table quand il croisa les mariés, il demanda s'il pouvait faire valser la dame en blanc. Il avait trop peur qu'une des hystériques qui servaient de demoiselles d'honneur à Jenny ne lui mette le grappin dessus. Ryan accepta avec joie, et laissa sa femme avec l'écrivain.<p>

**« Sans vouloir vexé la mariée, je crois qu'elle n'est qu'un second choix. »**  
><strong>« C'est plutôt moi qui est vexée. Mon père m'a promis de ne pas m'ignorer, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis que nous avons quitté l'église. »<strong>  
><strong>« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est témoin, après tout. »<strong>  
><strong>« S'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais il y a eu le petit déjeuner, et ce que lui a dit Kate, et la promesse qu'il m'a demandé de faire… Mon père est le roi des crétins ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu y va un peu fort, là. Tu ne crois pas ? »<strong>

Lanie sourit à l'apparition de son petit ami. Ils s'étaient quittés il y avait à peine quelques minutes, mais cela lui paraissait une éternité. Ils avaient bien remarqué qu'Alexis était bien seule à ce mariage. Lanie avait proposé d'aller lui tenir compagnie, c'était peut-être la personne qui côtoyait le moins la jeune fille, mais ce soir elles avaient des choses en communs. Environs toute une liste d'inconnus. Esposito prit une chaise à côté d'Alexis, ainsi elle était prise entre les deux. Lanie l'aurait maudit pour être intervenu à ce moment, mais elle aimait trop cet homme ainsi que sa présence pour lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Oui, Alexis avait parlé d'un petit déjeuner et de Kate. Et ces derniers temps, Lanie était loin d'assister au spectacle d'une attitude adorable, de la part de sa meilleure amie, envers l'écrivain. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais elle ne voulait pas la harceler de questions. Et elle avait promis à Beckett et Esposito de ne plus se mêler de ce que pouvait devenir la relation entre la flic et l'homme de lettre.

**« Non, je crois que je suis dans le vrai. Depuis le début c'est un crétin avec Beckett. C'est à se demander s'il tient vraiment à elle. Qu'elle homme ferait ce qu'il a fait ? »**  
><strong>« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »<strong>  
><strong>« De tous ses mensonges. Il lui avait promis de ne pas chercher quoique ce soit sur l'affaire de sa mère. Et il l'a fait. Peut-être qu'il vous a tous aidé à résoudre cette affaire, mais… Il nous a aussi dit l'état dans lequel cela l'a mise. Qui ferait ça ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Quelqu'un qui veut le bien de Kate, quelqu'un qui se soucie d'elle et de la peine qu'elle éprouvait à vivre sans savoir le pourquoi du comment. »<strong>

Esposito était bien placé pour le savoir, non seulement il avait toujours suivit Beckett quand des indices arrivaient sur cette affaire, mais il avait fourni le dossier à Castle. Seul un flic pouvait faire ouvrir les archives, et peu importe la renommée de Castle on ne le lui aurait jamais accordé. Finalement, ce n'était pas Castle qui avait tout déclenché mais bien lui-même en laissant cet homme jeté un œil sur le dossier. Il ne s'en voulait pas. Oui, Kate avait eu des jours encore plus sombres avec cette histoire, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Elle pouvait désormais avancé. Ce meurtre irrésolu la bloquait dans le passé, il la faisait renoncer à l'avenir. Elle aimait son boulot, mais elle ne vivait que pour lui, et ce n'était pas une vie.

**« Tu sais Alexis, Beckett en a voulu à ton père, c'est vrai. Mais il l'a beaucoup aidé. C'est grâce à son entêtement à vouloir résoudre le meurtre de sa mère qu'elle a su qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle l'a laissé entrer dans sa vie. »**  
><strong>« C'est juste que… A cause de ça, il a perdu toutes ses chances avec elle. Ce que je veux le plus au monde, c'est voir mon père heureux. Et je sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle, mais ça ne semble pas marcher… Et il ne renonce pourtant pas. Et il a eu raison, elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui et c'est finalement à ce moment qu'il décide de renoncer. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ma puce, Kate est ma meilleure amie. Mais je t'assure que ton père a fait tout son po<strong>**s****sible pour que ça marche. Non, il n'a jamais renoncé, même dans les pires situations. Kate a… Elle… »**

Alexis restait attentive à Lanie. Qu'est-ce qu'avait Kate ? Lanie cherchait bien la suite de sa phrase, mais elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Avant de discuter avec Alexis, elle pensait comprendre pourquoi Kate n'avait pas fait évoluer leur relation, mais non… D'accord, il y avait toute cette histoire de travail etc… Mais, elle refusait de croire qu'il y avait que ça. Même si son petit ami lui avait expliqué elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui retenait encore Kate. Comment expliquer quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas soi-même ?

**« Alexis, écoute, c'est un mariage. Kevin ne serait pas content de savoir que tu ne t'y es pas amusée, ton père non plus. Je t'invite à danser, viens. »**

Alexis jeta un regard à Lanie qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir trouvé de suite à sa phrase. Elle reporta donc son attention sur le flic et lui donna sa main. Le suivant sur la piste de danse essayant de ne plus penser à son père et Beckett.  
>Sur cette même piste dansait Beckett et Castle, mais avec d'autres. Jenny appréciait Castle, ainsi que la danse mais elle avait bien deviné qu'il ne l'invitait que parce qu'il avait été remplacé.<p>

**« Ce n'est qu'une danse, vous savez. »**  
><strong>« Oui, je sais bien que j'arrive trop tard. Kevin est passé avant moi. »<strong>

Avait-il vraiment cru qu'elle parlait d'eux, ou préférait-il éviter le sujet qui se préparait ? Jenny n'en avait aucune idée, et puisqu'il faisait de l'humour et que pour la première fois depuis le début de cette danse, il avait souri, elle décida de le lui accorder. C'est donc après un léger rire qu'elle enchaîna.

**« Et puis, je commence à la connaitre. Il n'est pas du tout son type. »**  
><strong>« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du même genre que son dernier petit ami, mais il se ra<strong>**p****proche d'un autre plus ancien. »**  
><strong>« Mais si c'est un ancien, c'est qu'il ne lui correspondait pas. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ce ne serait donc pas la première fois qu'elle tombe sous le charme d'un homme pas fait pour elle. »<strong>  
><strong>« Alors, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Pas vrai ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Jenny, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Discuter. Et vu le regard insistant que vous portez sur eux, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun autre sujet qui peut attirer votre attention. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est juste que… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été jaloux qu'un homme soit avec elle. Je veux dire, je m'étais habitué à Josh et même si ça me tuait, parfois la curiosité me pousser à en apprendre sur eux, je pouvais le supporter. Et là, elle danse avec ce type. Non, elle ne danse pas, elle rigole avec lui. Ces derniers temps, tout ce que je fais est l'inverse de la faire rire. »<strong>

Jenny jeta un œil à l'objet de la conversation et pu constater que, oui, Kate Beckett rigolait bien à pratiquement chaque phrase de son partenaire. Elle reporta son attention sur son cavalier, non pas sans un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**« Ce n'est pas drôle. Pourquoi vous souriez ? »**  
><strong>« Rick, vous la connaissez mieux que ça, non ? »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est ce que je pensais, mais beaucoup de choses ont changés. »<strong>  
><strong>« Mais pas elle. Je suis sûr que si vous laissez de côté votre jalousie un instant, vous r<strong>**e****marquerez que ses rires sont surfait. Elle rigole par politesse, j'en suis persuadée. »**  
><strong>« C'est pas d'un homme qui la fasse se forcer à rire dont elle a besoin. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui serait prêt à se priver d'elle, juste pour la protéger. Pas qu'elle ait besoin d'un protecteur, non, mais la protéger d'elle-même. Elle est son ennemi le plus dang<strong>**e****reux. »**  
><strong>« Vous lui en avez déjà parlé ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Non. Et je ne le ferais pas. J'ai attendu cette femme assez longtemps. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à la protéger d'elle-même. J'abandonne. »<strong>  
><strong>« Kevin disait toujours que vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne. Vous aviez devinez Kate en si peu de temps que cela semblait fou. Vous avez su trouver ce qui la motivait et ce qui la détruisait de l'intérieur. Vous avez été à ses côtés à chaque fois qu'elle avait b<strong>**e****soin de quelqu'un mais qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Il a aussi dit que sans vous, elle serait sûrement encore dans l'ignorance à propos de sa mère. Il a mentionné le fait qu'il ne la voyait sourire que depuis que vous étiez là. Je pense que vous ne l'avez pas seul****e****ment protégé d'elle-même, mais que vous l'avez sauvé. Et je suis certaine qu'elle le sait aussi. »**  
><strong>« Il faudrait peut-être lui rappeler, alors. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est peut-être une bonne idée. »<strong>

Jenny sourit et, une fois n'est pas coutume, pris la direction de leur danse pour l'empêcher de regarder Kate et son partenaire. Elle ne doutait pas que cela devait être dur pour lui : être là pour elle, ne cherchant pas à cacher ses sentiments ; alors que Kate ne faisait que ça. Quand elle ne refusait pas de voir ce qu'éprouver l'écrivain, elle nier avoir des sentiments réciproques. Ils dansaient une valse compliquée, plus que nécessaire.  
>La danse n'était pas encore terminée que Castle s'excusa auprès de Jenny. Il se dirigea vers sa fille qui dansait avec Esposito et l'entraina avec lui. Jenny resta spectatrice ne doutant pas de ce que Castle faisait. Elle espérait juste que son mari ne le prendrait pas mal.<p>

**« Désolée, Henry, mais je dois t'emprunter ta cavalière. »**

Son cousin par alliance essaya de protester, mais Jenny n'abandonna pas. La requête qu'elle devait formuler à Kate était d'une extrême importance et ne pouvait pas attendre. Kate était totalement perdue, mais promis une autre danse. A peine furent-elles seules, que Jenny emmena son amie à leur table. Elle semblait déçue de quelque chose.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Où est Ryan ? »**  
><strong>« Tout va bien, Kevin est… Je ne sais pas, il m'a laissé au bras de Castle pour une danse. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. »<strong>  
><strong>« Si tout va bien, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me demander ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Rien. Je suis arrivée trop tard. »<strong>  
><strong>« Trop tard pour quoi ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Il est déjà parti. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il fallait simplement venir et tu aurais arrêté de danser, mais il est déjà parti. »<strong>  
><strong>« Jenny, de qui tu parles ? Qui est déjà parti ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Castle ! Qui pourrait fuir en te voyant danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? A pars mon mari et Esposito tu ne connais personne ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Parce que tu m'énerves ! C'est égoïste ce que tu fais. »<strong>

Kate commençait à se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de se rapprocher de Jenny. Elle appréciait beaucoup cette femme, et ne supporterait pas de subir le même jugement que Lanie avait posé sur elle auparavant. Pas qu'elle l'avait supporté venant de Lanie ; mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que leur amitié surmonterait cela. Tandis qu'avec Jenny, elles n'avaient pas des années et des années d'amitiés qui pouvaient tout surmonter.

**« Jenny, c'est lui qui m'a laissé danser avec Henry. J'ai rien demandé, j'ai même pas donné mon accord. »**  
><strong>« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »<strong>  
><strong>« De ma danse avec Henry. Ce n'est pas le sujet ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Non ! C'est plus que cela, Kate. Tu le sais bien. Est-ce que vous avez parlé, tous les deux depuis hier soir ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Oui, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu lui a demandé, au moins, avant de juger ? »<strong>  
><strong>« S'il avait eu quelque chose à me dire, il l'aurait fait. Généralement, rien ne l'arrête. »<strong>  
><strong>« Est-ce que tu lui as seulement demandé s'il avait finalement passé la nuit avec ma co<strong>**u****sine ? »**

Pour la première fois Kate regarda Jenny comme figée. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, ni même à formuler une seule pensé.

**« Il abandonne, Kate. Il laisse tomber. Il n'arrêtera pas d'être présent si tu dis avoir b****e****soin de lui, mais il abandonne. Il n'espère plus. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il croit que c'est perdu d'avance, que malgré son assurance que tu sois faite pour lui, il n'est pas fait pour toi. Il ne tiendrait pas ce discours s'il passait ses nuits avec d'autres. »**  
><strong>« Jenny, je… »<strong>  
><strong>« Je suis sûre qu'il se trompe. Je suis sûre que tu veux la même chose que lui. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'y refuses. »<strong>  
><strong>« Jenny, entre Castle et moi c'est compliqué. »<strong>  
><strong>« Si tu le dis, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Kevin t'adore, c'est un fait. Il veut te voir heureuse, il a réussi à te voir ainsi depuis que Castle est dans ta vie. Et bien entendu, les histoires d'amour sont compliquées, l'amour est compliqué. Mais rien ne vaut de passer à côté de ça. Peu importe tes peurs ou ce qui te retient, si tu aimes quelqu'un… Castle ou un autre, si tu aimes vraiment cette personne : ouvre-toi, Kate. Tu vas finir par le perdre pour de bon. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je… J'ai un appel à passer. Tu m'excuses ? »<strong>

Jenny lui sourit, elle retrouvait tout espoir. Elle ne connaissait pas Kate assez bien pour être persuadée de trouver les mots qui la ferait réagir. Mais elle espérait de tout cœur que son appel serait pour Castle. Non, l'amour n'était pas la clé du bonheur. Il ne suffisait pas d'être amoureux pour être heureux, mais dans le cas de Kate… Il ne lui manquait plus que cela, la blondinette en était persuadée. Kate s'éloigna a moment où Kevin arrivait. Il embrassa sa femme et à peine ils se séparaient que Kate revenait vers eux pour enlacer Jenny et la remercier.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Jenny ne répondit rien et entraina son mari à table. Elle préférait ne pas se vanter de la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Kate. Si cela débouchait sur la relation officielle et existante de Rick et elle, elle voulait qu'ils annoncent eux-mêmes comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Elle devait l'appeler. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle devait le lui demander. Elle devait l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas fait durant tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. Elle avait pensé à courir après lui, mais peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard. Ils pouvaient très bien être déjà sur la route. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle prenait sa décision, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle devait s'exposer à des inconnus pour son appel. Elle s'était donc réfugiée dans un couloir qu'offrait l'établissement où se passait la réception. Elle s'était saisit de son téléphone, et composait à présent son numéro. Numéro qu'elle avait fini par connaître par cœur sans s'en rendre compte.  
>Une fois cela fait, elle entendit deux tonalités puis le répondeur. Elle répéta l'opération deux fois de suite. Même résultat. Il refusait de lui parlait, alors. Pourtant Jenny avait dit qu'il serait quand même là pour elle. Il continuerait à jouer le rôle du meilleur ami, mais il abandonnait tout autre espoir. Elle raccrocha une dernière fois sans laisser de message. C'est à ce moment qu'elle la vit : la petite tête rousse qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi mille.<p>

**« Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de partir ton… Ton père et toi. »**  
><strong>« Si. Enfin, j'avais juste oublié mon manteau et mon sac. Il.. Il m'attend dans la voiture. <strong>**Je dois y aller. »**

Il avait volontairement refusé ses appels. Il n'était pas au volant, il avait bien vu qu'elle cherchait à le joindre. Il en avait donc vraiment finit avec elle. Elle rendit son sourire à l'adolescente et lui tourna le dos, pour rejoindre sa place.

**« Je suis désolée… »**

Beckett se stoppa, pourvu que ce ne soit pas du tout ce qu'elle pense. Elle pensait que cela signifiait deux choses : soit qu'Alexis s'excusait pour l'humiliation dont elle avait été témoin chez eux, soit parce que son père l'envoyait faire passer un message à Beckett. Et dans les deux cas, elle refusait d'entendre ces excuses. Elle resta un instant immobile, priant silencieusement qu'elle n'ajoute rien d'autre. Elle aurait dû continuer sa route, car sa prière ne fut pas entendue.

**« J'ai pas bien tenu mon rôle. Papa… Il m'avait demandé de l'en empêcher, mais j'ai pas réussi. »**

Beckett essaya de reprendre contenance et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille, ce qui faciliterait leur échange.

**« De quoi tu parles, Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a demandé ? »**  
><strong>« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait, mais… Il m'avait demandé de faire attention à lui et de l'empêcher de vous faire souffrir aujourd'hui. Et vu notre départ précipité et… et votre réaction, je crois que j'ai échouée. »<strong>  
><strong>« Il t'a vraiment demandé ça ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Oui, je crois qu'il devait être en colère. Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune idée du pou<strong>**r****quoi. Mais, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi. »**  
><strong>« C'est gentil, Alexis, mais tu n'y es pour rien. Ton père a été très galant avec moi, a<strong>**u****jourd'hui et je suis celle qui n'a pas était réglo. Il ne devrait pas te mêler à nos histoires comme ça, mais… Tu peux juste lui dire que j'ai essayé de le joindre et j'aimerai qu'il me rappelle le plus tôt possible, hein ? Tu peux faire ça ? »**  
><strong>« Bien sûr. Bonne soirée, Kate. »<strong>  
><strong>« Bonne soirée Alexis. »<strong>

Kate s'était absentée un assez long moment. Lanie l'avait bien cherchée, mais sans espoirs. Elle s'était installée à sa table et tapoter sur son clavier de téléphone. Les discours des témoins allaient commencer et bien qu'elle n'en ait pas à faire, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur elle se devait d'être présente. Elle avait appris par Esposito que Castle avait décidé de quitter prématurément la fête. Elle trouvait que c'était bien trop dramatique pour un mariage. Elle espérait que Kate n'empirerait pas les choses. Après tout, c'était la journée de Jenny et Kevin. Rick et elle n'avait pas le droit de leur gâché ce moment. Elle leur en voulait un peu, à Castle bien moins qu'à Beckett, mais quand même. Il s'était montré trop patient, il aurait dû prendre les choses en mains bien que cela ne soit pas chose facile avec Beckett. En parlant d'elle, elle aurait dû parler, expliquer à au moins une personne ce qui la retenait. Si elle aimait Castle, tout pouvait s'arranger, maintenant si comme elle avait toujours avancé elle ne ressentait rien pour cet homme, elle aurait dû mettre les choses au clair depuis longtemps et s'y tenir. Pas de danse romantique en plein milieu d'un bar, pas de baiser amoureux dans un taxi, rien. Rien de tout ce qu'elle avait fait supporter à l'écrivain ne lui donnant que toujours plus d'espoir. La métisse était plongée dans ses pensées et remontrances quand le vibreur de son téléphone la ramena à la réalité. Kate venait de répondre à son texto.

*_ Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. J'avais juste un appel à pa__s__ser, je suis là. _*

Lanie la chercha à la table d'honneur, et pu voir que Kate était présente et lui souriait. Cela la rassurait de la voir toujours parmi eux. Elle était bien trop loin pour savoir ce que Jenny demandait à Kate, mais à la réaction de celle-ci, elle comprit que son amie préférait éviter le sujet abordé par la mariée. C'est à ce moment que la première demoiselle d'honneur de Jenny se saisit du micro du dj pour faire son discours.


	13. It happens in a blink 1103

_N/AEncore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires :) Et sans plus attendre, voici la suite. Ah, heu oui. Donc la chanson prévue pour cette suite : Blink par Revive. Enjoy :)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Castle refermait à peine la porte d'entrée que sa mère le harcelait de questions. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de cela. Il avait juste envie de s'enfermer, dans sa chambre ou son bureau, peu importait mais il avait juste envie d'être seul. Il retira sa veste de costume et la jeta sur le rebord du canapé et fila dans sa chambre. Alexis le regarda faire sans protester, et vint s'effondrer sur leur sofa, sa grand-mère en spectatrice.<p>

**« Peut-être que toi, tu vas m'expliquer. Les mariages ne se finissent pas si tôt, généralement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**  
><strong>« Je ne sais pas. Il dansait avec la mariée et moi avec Esposito. Il est venu vers nous et m'a ordonné d'aller à la voiture. Il ne m'a donné aucune explication. Et quand j'ai voulu lancer une conversation, il a refusé de parler. »<strong>  
><strong>« Oh.. Alors ce qui l'attend dans sa chambre ne va peut-être pas lui plaire, au contraire... »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu lui as fait une surprise ? »<strong>

**« Oh non, je n'y suis pour rien. Ta mère a débarqué et l'attend dans sa chambre depuis son arrivée. »**

A cette nouvelle, Alexis couru jusqu'à la chambre de son père, elle entra sans frapper. Aucunement surprise de ce qu'elle trouva, elle devait tout de même les arrêter. Elle savait que son père et sa mère couchaient régulièrement ensemble, à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à New-York, en fait. Mais cette fois, non. Il ne devait pas se laisser séduire. Non, pas cette fois, ni plus jamais en fait. Elle était persuadée que même si cette fois était la dernière, ça le condamnerait.  
>C'est donc enlacés et en plein baiser qu'Alexis surpris ses parents, Meredith lui sourit tout en continuant à jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de son père.<p>

**« Papa ? »**  
><strong>« Ma chérie, ton père est occupé. Et je suis tout aussi ravie de te voir, mais on parlera plus tard, tu veux bien. »<strong>  
><strong>« Non, il faut que je parle à Papa, maintenant. »<strong>  
><strong>« Alexis, ne soit pas jalouse. Je t'accorderais toute mon attention plus tard. Mais là, ton père et moi nous devons fêter mon retour. »<strong>  
><strong>« Meredith, arrêtes deux minutes. Chérie, si c'est la même conversation que tu voulais avoir tout à l'heure, je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en est. Je ne veux rien savoir. »<strong>  
><strong>« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Alexis, ça suffit maintenant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre et de toute manière, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser. »<strong>  
><strong>« Bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires. Mais tu as raison, je ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu continues à faire ça. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle aura confiance en toi ! »<strong>

C'est sur ces mots lâchés avec colère qu'Alexis sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. Meredith chercha bien à savoir ce qu'il se passait mais Castle n'arrivait pas à parler. La rouquine n'insista pas et se remit à embrasser son amant occasionnel et à lui défaire sa chemise. Castle la repoussa et lui demanda quelques minutes : il devait parler à Alexis. Si la jeune adolescente le prenait comme ça, c'est qu'il devait avoir manqué quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Et puis, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de son ex-femme. C'était juste devenu habituel et il ne s'était pas posé de question quand elle lui avait sauté dessus à peine il avait franchi le seuil de sa chambre.

Meredith essaya bien de le retenir, mais c'était peine perdue. Castle n'avait plus qu'Alexis en tête, les sous-entendus de leurs conversations, et surtout la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, il ne lui cachait presque rien. Il ne se comprenait pas, ce soir. Il agissait à l'envers de son habitude avec elle. Arrivé dans le salon, il trouva sa mère en train de préparer deux bols de glace.

**« Je me suis dit que de la crème glacée t'aiderait à avoir accès à sa chambre. »**

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa pour la remercier. Se saisissant des deux bols, il prit son courage à deux mains.  
>Arrivé à l'étage, devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille, il hésita, il écouta. Aucun son ne provenait de l'intérieur. Et il ne savait pas si c'était encourageant ou non. Il tenta cependant, et frappa attendant une réponse. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la rouquine vienne l'ouvrir. Elle bloqua ses yeux dans les siens, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait.<p>

**« J'ai pris ces deux bols de crème glacé en otage… mais je viens en paix, je le jure ! »**

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de regagner son lit, sur lequel étaient déposé sa robe et la house dans laquelle elle s'affairait à la ranger. Castle entra et alla déposer un des bols sur le bureau.

**« Tu veux bien me parler ? »**  
><strong>« Je ne suis plus disponible. »<strong>  
><strong>« Alexis, s'il te plaît. »<strong>

Alexis fit face à son père, le regard énervé, les traits tendus. Elle faillit craquer avec son air de petit garçon triste. Mais elle teint bon, et lui répondit le plus froidement possible avant de se retourné et de s'occuper de sa robe.

**« J'ai voulu discuter, deux fois. Tu n'as pas voulu, deux fois. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ne veux pas. »**  
><strong>« Je sais, chérie. J'ai compris. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris du temps et d'avoir refusé de t'écouter dans la voiture. »<strong>  
>Alexis s'énervait contre la house et sa robe. En fait, elle était trop appliquée à essayer d'ignorer son père, qu'elle n'était pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se retourna, Castle posa le second bol sur le bureau.<br>**« Non ! Non, tu n'es pas désolé. Tu m'as demandé de faire attention à toi et Kate. Tu m'as dit de t'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit que tu regretterais. Je n'ai eu droit à aucune explication. Le mariage n'est même pas fini et tu m'ordonnes de te suivre à la voiture. »**  
><strong>« Alexis, je suis vraiment désolé. »<strong>

Cette fois, Alexis jeta sa robe et la house sur son lit, quand elle se retourna son père pouvait clairement dire qu'il l'agaçait. Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras : signe qu'il était vraiment désolé. Désolé de l'avoir obliger à quitter la fête, désolé de ne pas lui donner d'explication, désolé de ne pas l'avoir écouté, désolé de l'accueil de sa mère… Il allait lui dire, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Le laissant la bouche ouverte mais silencieux : il savait qu'elle avait déjà une réponse à ses excuses.

**« C'est pas ce que je veux. Tu peux bien être désolé, ça m'est égal ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises pourquoi ? »**  
><strong>« Hé bien, j'allais le faire, mais tu ne me laisse pas le temps de m'expliquer. »<strong>  
><strong>« Papa ! Je ne veux pas que tu me dises pourquoi tu es désolé. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu nous a fait quitter la réception. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Beckett et toi. Mais par-dessus tout, pourquoi tu tombes dans les bras de maman ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Chérie… »<strong>  
><strong>« Je croyais que tu tenais à Kate ! »<strong>

Bien que cette fois, sa fille lui laissait le temps de répondre, il n'avait rien à dire. En fait, il était plutôt surpris de cette exclamation. Et en même temps, cela lui permettait de comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi en colère de trouver ses parents bouches collées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais protesté. Le silence régnait. Castle reprit contenance et s'approcha de sa fille avec attention et précaution. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur son propre lit, attitude qu'il venait lui-même de prendre. Une fois installés, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui.

**« Je tiens à elle, tu as raison. Et si tu le désires, je te donne toutes les explications que tu veux. Demande-moi, je te répondrais avec honnêteté et sans rien te cacher. »**  
><strong>« Je… Tout va s'arranger, pas vrai ? Avec Kate, vous allez vous réconcilier ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est compliqué, peut-être trop. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je lui ai parlé, tout à l'heure. Quand je suis retourné chercher mes affaires. Elle a demandé à ce que tu l'as rappelle. Je suis sûre que si tu le fais, tout ira bien. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler pour l'instant. »<strong>  
><strong>« Tu as dit sans rien cacher. »<strong>  
>L'écrivain desserra son emprise et lia ses mains. Comme s'il avait besoin de se concentrer sur ses doigts entremêlés pour s'expliquer.<br>**« Hier soir, je n'étais pas seul, quand cette fan m'a abordé. J'étais avec Kate. Nous étions seuls et en train de nous embrasser. »**  
><strong>« Comment cette fille a pu se mettre entre ça ? »<strong>  
>Alexis souriait tendrement à son père. S'il avait réussi ce coup, comment tout pouvait être gâché maintenant ? Il tourna son visage vers elle, toujours cet air sérieux dans le regard.<br>**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand elle s'est adressée à nous, Kate s'est levée et nous a laissé. Elle m'a en quelque sorte, encouragé à continuer ma soirée avec cette femme. »**  
><strong>« Mais tu m'a dit que tu étais rentré directement après. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai joué à l'écrivain célèbre mais flatté, et j'ai décidé de m'éclipser. Je voulais rejoindre Kate, mais elle ne m'a pas lâché. Et puis j'ai pas insisté : je suis rentré au loft. »<strong>  
><strong>« Est-ce que tu le lui as dit ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Elle ne m'en a laissé aucunement l'occasion. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois de la journée avec toi, à l'église. Tu as bien vu qu'elle n'a pas cherché à discuter. Bien que je n'allais pas parlé de ça devant toi. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et depuis ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je l'ai rattrapé après, et j'ai joué au même jeu qu'elle. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. J'ai de nouveau tenté ma chance quand je l'accompagnais avant l'entrée de Jenny, mais elle refusait de nouveau de parler. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et votre danse ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Elle a évité le sujet. »<strong>  
><strong>« Appelle-là. Dis-lui. Elle veut que tu l'appelles, elle est prête à t'écouter maintenant. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne suis peut-être plus prêt à m'expliquer, maintenant. »<strong>  
><strong>« Mais tu es prêt à coucher avec Maman, alors que c'est ce que te reprochais Kate aujourd'hui. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je n'ai pas couché avec ta mère hier soir ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Papa ! Ces derniers mois, tu n'as pas cessé de dire à grand-mère que Kate n'était pas prête. Tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion dès qu'elle lâche prise. Même si elle ne le fait qu'un court instant. »<strong>  
><strong>« Il y a des jours où je regrette l'époque où j'étais celui qui avait la bonne parole. »<strong>  
>Alexis sourit à son père et lui déposa une bise sur la joue en guise de réponse. Il l'imita, en ce qui concerne le sourire. Puis il désigna de la main les deux bols de glace.<br>**« Et maintenant, place à la glace ! »**  
><strong>« Je pense que c'est fondu. Mais on peut toujours descendre pour s'en faire deux autres ? »<strong>  
><strong>« J'aime ton esprit, mon enfant ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de me protéger de moi-même avec Kate. Je n'aurai pas du te mettre au milieu de cette histoire. »<strong>

Alexis lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva attraper les deux bols puis attendit son père sur le pas de la porte pour descendre avec lui. Il lui avait vraiment donné envie de glace depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre.

Toute l'assemblée levait son verre pour porter un toast aux jeunes mariés. C'est après une petite gorgée de champagne qu'Esposito se leva, pour faire son discours de témoin.

**« Hum, hum. Jenny, je suis désolé pour ce qui va suivre, mais je ne suis pas le mec le plus romantique qui existe. Kévin peut te l'affirmer, mais si tu as encore des doutes, demande à la femme que j'aime, qui malheureusement pour elle, approuvera ce que je déclare. »**

Il avait lancé un regard tendre à sa bien-aimée, alors que des rires se faisaient entendre. C'était bel et bien un fait : Esposito n'était pas romantique, la plupart du temps. Même si Lanie pouvait avancer des actes romantiques de la part de son amoureux. Amoureux qui dirigea de nouveau son regard vers les mariés, prêt à faire son discours.

**« Trêve de plaisanterie. Pour ne rien gâcher de ce jour, j'ai réfléchis, fais des recherches et… tout écrit pour ne pas me tromper. Donnez-moi une minute pour trouver ce petit papier ! Ah, voilà. Ah oui, ça commence comme ça : je voulais juste m'excuser, Kévin. Tu es mon partenaire, mon ami… Et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, il faut que tu saches que si je devais perdre espoir en l'amour, c'est vers toi que je me tournerais. Tu m'as montré que lorsque la vie devient dure et que les choses changent, le véritable amour reste inchangé. Peu importe les épreuves, quand une personne vous aime aussi fort que Jenny et toi vous vous aimé… Eh bien, je sais que dans ce cas-là, et donc le votre, rien ne viendra gâcher l'histoire. J'ai entendu dire, que lorsqu'un amour est votre vie, il n'y a pas de différence entre vivre ensemble et mourir ensemble. Je sais que parler de mort le jour d'un mariage n'est pas très gai, mais je veux juste vous souhaiter de tout avoir. Le début, le milieu et la fin : bref, en d'autre mots que cela dure toujours ! Mais je n'en ai aucun doute. »**

Il leva son verre, imité par tous les invités, comme un instant plus tôt, pour porter un second toast aux mariés. Alors que Jenny et Kevin s'embrassaient, Esposito alla rejoindre Lanie et… Kate se sentie bien seule. Même si elle avait longtemps refusé de se lancer dans des relations sérieuses, elle avait toujours espoir en l'amour. Pour elle, un mariage devait être fait uniquement d'amour, aucune autre raison. Et elle n'espérait pas, mais savait que celui de son collègue et de son amie durerait. Pour ce qui était de Lanie et Esposito, elle s'amusait de les voir comme si le lendemain ne comptait pas, comme si le futur ne leur faisait pas peur, comme si l'amour au jour le jour était le mieux. Peut-être étaient-ils fait l'un pour l'autre mais qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à le voir.  
>Elle reprit une gorgée de champagne et ça la frappa. Elle savait depuis un moment ce qu'elle ressentait pour son partenaire et ami, mais ce qui la surprit c'était les paroles d'Esposito. « Lorsqu'un amour est votre vie, il n'y a pas de différence entre vivre ensemble et mourir ensemble » Castle et elle étaient loin de vivre ensemble, mais mourir ensemble.. Ils en avaient eu un avant-goût et plus d'une fois ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui la retenait, finalement ? Ils avaient déjà connu la fin – avec toutes ces fois où ils avaient frôlés la mort ensemble - il ne leur manquait qu'un début et le milieu. Elle jeta un regard à Jenny et Kevin, et voyant qu'ils ne s'embrassaient plus s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'excusa mais elle ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps. Son collègue lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un clin d'œil à la mariée, que tout allait bien, mais qu'elle devait faire en sorte que tout aille mieux. Jenny sourit à Kate et lui précisa qu'elle pouvait filer, ils ne la retiendraient pas mais surtout ne lui en voudrais pas. Ryan approuva sa femme, bien qu'il se sente en dehors du coup : Jenny semblait savoir la raison du départ de Kate alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Kate les remercia et se saisit de la coupe de champagne de Jenny, qu'elle vida en une seule fois. Ryan commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de la laisser partir ainsi, Jenny, elle, avait eu un léger rire et l'avait regardé s'éloigner de leur table.<p>

Elle était trempée, elle avait abîmée sa robe, ses larmes et la pluie avaient ruiné son maquillage... Mais elle s'en moquait, elle voulait juste qu'il sache. Elle avait juste besoin de lui dire. De tout lui dire. Ils se mentaient, ils se détruisaient, ils perdaient du temps. Elle salua à peine le concierge et appela un ascenseur. Celui-ci mettait bien trop de temps à arriver, selon elle, alors elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle les montait à une vitesse incroyable, elle était portait par son besoin, son envie. Elle savait que c'était le moment, c'était leur moment. Elle se sentait ridicule à sourire alors qu'elle se fatiguait à monter des escaliers aussi vite.

Arrivée à son étage, elle cessa de courir, elle sentait une boule dans son ventre. Avait-elle peur ? Etait-elle anxieuse ? Elle n'aurait su dire et peu importait, elle ne se défilerait pas. Devant sa porte elle se stoppa quelques secondes, prenant une profonde respiration. Elle frappa, espérant que ce soit bien lui qui ouvre. Ce fut le cas, elle fut juste déstabilisé un court instant en voyant un Castle chemise à moitié ouverte, sortie du pantalon et pied nu qui était tout aussi surprit de la voir derrière sa porte.

**« Beckett ? Vous êtes toute trempée. » **  
><strong>« Il y avait des bouchons, alors j'ai fini sous la pluie, à pied. » <strong>  
><strong>« Et vous êtes essoufflée. » <strong>  
><strong>« J'ai couru, en fait. Et aussi dans les escaliers. » <strong>  
><strong>« Ne restez pas là. Entrez, je vais vous donner de quoi vous essuyer. » <strong>  
><strong>« Non ! Il faut que je vous parle. Et si j'entre, je vais me dégonfler et je ne vais pas dire… » <strong>Elle marqua une pause, comme pour ménager le suspense mais reprit, un large sourire aux lèvres.** « Ce que je suis venu vous dire. » **  
>Castle se plaça donc bien en face d'elle et, avec la main qui ne tenait pas la porte lui fit un signe pour l'encourager.<br>**« Très bien. Je vous écoute, alors. » **  
><strong>« J'étais entourée et il y avait un tas de conversation, mais tout ce que j'entendais c'était Esposito faisant son discours de témoin. Et je me suis toujours refusé d'être sentimentale comme ça. Mais je suis humaine, et j'aime les mariages et j'aime voir des personnes amoureuses. Et il disait toutes ces vérités, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait raison. Je veux faire partit de ceux qui ont quelqu'un dans leur vie, quelqu'un pour les accompagner. Et je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire des trucs comme ça, je ne me montre pas souvent fleur bleue, mais… Je suis là, devant votre porte, renonçant à mon orgueil et… Je suis désolée. Désolée pour tout. Pour Demming, l'été aux Hamptons, Josh, la façon dont je vous ai traité, cette soirée au bar et mon changement d'avis, pour hier soir, pour la jalousie de tout à l'heure. J'avais tort. Pour chacune de ces choses, et vous aviez raison. Vous aviez raison ce soir-là dans mon appartement : j'ai le droit être heureuse. Et je veux l'être, oui, vraiment je le veux. » <strong>

Elle reprit son souffle, elle n'avait pas fait de pause dans sa confession, pas d'assez longue pour respirer du moins. Elle se sentait soulagée, elle ne lui avait peut-être pas dis avec les termes les plus simples mais le résultat y était. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Il le savait, et elle ne reculerait plus. Il avait la balle dans son camp, il n'avait qu'un mot à lui dire et elle respecterait son choix quel qu'il soit. Toutefois, elle ajouta dans un quasi chuchotement.

**« Mais je refuse de l'être… sans toi. » **

Il était surprit, cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle se sentit déstabilisée, et regrettait presque d'avoir fait tout ce chemin et de lui avoir fait ce discours. Mais il ouvrit la bouche, tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

**« Chaton ? »**

Ce n'est pas la voix de Castle qu'elle entendit et bien qu'elle ne voie pas qui était la femme qui avait appelé, elle reconnaissait le surnom. Elle en avait joué avec lui : la mère d'Alexis l'appelait ainsi. Elle se sentit idiote, et elle reporta son regard sur la tenue débraillée qu'il avait : c'était évident maintenant. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle refuse de vivre sans lui. Il avait tourné la page, était retourné vers une valeur sûre. Elle sentit le rouge monté à ses joues et les larmes à ses yeux mais il était hors de question qu'il la voit ainsi, pas une nouvelle fois. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé de regarder qui se trouvait dans le loft avec lui et de s'être exposée, ainsi.

**« Oh mon dieu ! Je… je ne… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Bon… Bonne soirée, Castle. »**

Elle partit en courant, et appela l'ascenseur. Castle resta les bras ballant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Refermer la porte et la laisser seule face à la situation ou lui courir après et en discuter. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras. Il baissa la tête pour voir le regard complice de sa fille.

**« Ce n'était pas Beckett ? »**  
><strong>« Uhm, si. »<strong>  
>Ils furent rejoint par la mère d'Alexis.<br>**« Alexis ! Ca fait des lustres que je t'appelle… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »**  
>Personne ne répondit, non au lieu de ça Alexis et Castle se souriaient et, comme avec Beckett, Castle laisser ses yeux parler.<br>**« Richard ? »**  
>Toujours pas de réponse, Castle avait le regard tourné vers Alexis. Un sourire naissant sur son visage, il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour se faire entendre.<br>**« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »**  
><strong>« Je vais mettre mes chaussures, courir dans les escaliers et toi tu fais en sorte qu'elle soit retenue en bas. »<strong>

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front, alors qu'elle lui lâchait le bras et le regardait s'affairer pour prendre la poursuite de Beckett.

Pourquoi il insistait ? Ils parlaient pourtant la même langue, et jamais avant il n'avait insisté pour lui appeler un taxi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle quittait l'immeuble à pied, pourquoi ce soir ? Il attendant quoi ? De la voir encore plus minable qu'elle ne paraissait à tenir ses chaussures dans sa main, à avoir plus qu'abîmer sa robe, à avoir tout son maquillage qui avait coulé ? Que voulait-il voir d'autre ? Elle apprécier pourtant cet homme, généralement il avait toujours un sourire pour elle, il lui demandait souvent des nouvelles, semblant s'intéresser vraiment à elle. Voilà ce qui lui plaisait chez lui : il était prévenant, attentionné. Mais ce soir elle ne voulait pas d'attention, elle souhaitait pouvoir rentrer chez elle en paix, mêler ses larmes à la pluie pour qu'elles soient invisibles. Elle abandonna et accepta le taxi qu'il lui proposait. Il s'était à peine emparé du combiné que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

**« Beckett ! »**

Elle se tourna vers où l'appel provenait et se dit que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu assez de spectacle, il lui avait couru après pour pouvoir étudier son état minable ! Mais qu'avaient les hommes de cet immeuble, ce soir ? Alors qu'il l'avait rejoint et qu'elle lui donnait toute son attention, se sachant sauver par un taxi très prochainement, lui s'intéressa à son concierge.

**« Merci d'avoir réussi la mission ! Je suis sûre que ça n'a pas dû être chose facile ! »**  
><strong>« Quelle… Quoi ? Alors vous m'avez juste retenu ? On ne vous a jamais dit que dans votre métier, le mieux c'est de ne pas se mêler des affaires des clients ? »<strong>

Elle lui avait posé la question, mais l'homme face à elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse. Elle lança un regard noir au concierge et s'éloigna du comptoir pour rejoindre la sortie.  
>Une fois dehors elle reprit son chemin, comme si elle était persuadée qu'il ne la suivrait pas.<p>

**« On serait mieux à l'abri, pour parler. Même si vu votre état, un peu plus de pluie ou un peu moins, vous devez pas voir la différence. »**

Il tentait de l'humour, mais c'en était fini. Elle ne se ferait plus avoir par ses blagues, par son sourire, son regard d'un bleu plus bleu que l'océan, par son air de petit garçon attendrissant. Non, plus rien n'y ferait, ce soir elle devenait immunisée. Elle ne se retourna pas, continua à marcher sur le trottoir. Ne vous y trompez pas, elle marchait relativement lentement en aucune façon pour qu'il l'a rattrape, non, c'est juste que pied nu, dans la rue, après avoir couru… Elle était simplement fatiguée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a rattrape, non, elle ne voulait pas ça.

**« Beckett ! C'est stupide, vous êtes trempée et vous devez être frigorifiée. On devrait rentrer. »**  
>Elle se retourna mais ne revint pas sur ses pas, laissant ainsi une distance entre eux.<br>**« Bien entendu que je suis trempée et frigorifiée : j'ai couru sous la pluie pour vous rejoindre, parce que Monsieur refuse mes appels et ne rappelle pas en retour ! Alors, oui, je suis trempée et j'ai froid mais c'est de votre faute ! »**  
><strong>« Stop ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Comment ça pourrait être de ma faute, hein ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Pourquoi avoir quitté la réception ? Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, on serait resté au sec et au chaud et j'aurai pu vous parler sans finir dans l'état où je suis. Alors, oui, c'est de votre faute ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Tout est de votre faute, Beckett ! Si vous aviez réalisé plus tôt que vous aviez des choses à me dire, on n'en serait pas là. D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir attendu, hein ? Avoir attendu de voir qu'il était trop tard… Vous voyez, c'est entièrement de votre faute et si vous êtes venu ici pour me le reprocher, alors vous avez raison, rentrez et peu m'importe comment. »<strong>

Avoir attendu qu'il soit trop tard. Alors c'en était vraiment terminé, Jenny ne mentait pas : il abandonnait pour de bon. Kate essuya ses joues, bien que la pluie fût fine elle ne cessait pas, mais surtout, elle sentait ses larmes coulés. Elle avait attendu qu'il soit trop tard. La colère la prenait, non pas seulement contre Rick, mais contre elle-même. Elle était certaine qu'au fond, elle l'avait fait exprès, ainsi elle ne serait pas exposée à une histoire sérieuse. Elle n'y avait même pas goûté que c'était fini. Une manière de ne pas souffrir.

**« Attendre qu'il soit trop tard ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous avez fait la même chose. A la différence que dans mon cas le trop tard signifie juste qu'une autre femme se trouve dans votre lit, vous ne frôlez pas la mort ! »**  
><strong>« C'est pas vrai ! Vous allez vraiment ramener cela sur le tapis ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Vous me reprochez de parler quand il est trop tard, je ne fais que vous imiter. Maintenant, osez dire que c'est de ma faute ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Ce n'est pas comparable : mon aveu et le votre. Non, rien de comparable. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et pourquoi cela ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Parce que moi je l'ai dit ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ! Toi, tu viens juste pour dire que tu es désolée, rien de comparable. »<strong>

Que je t'aimais. Il utilisait le passé. Elle détourna le regard un instant, et essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide.  
>Il la regarda faire. C'était tellement attendrissant sa manière de détourner son regard pour essuyer les larmes, comme si de cette manière il ne les voyait pas. Mais il ne voyait que ça, il ne voyait que ses larmes depuis l'instant où il avait ouvert la porte du loft. De toute manière, il ne voyait qu'elle. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était oublié, et que si elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle était bien en vie, il le ferait toute la nuit s'il le fallait.<br>Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le faire quand elle lui fit de nouveau face, croisant ses bras pour lui lancer sans un seul sanglot dans la voix.

**« Et je suis bien heureuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit ! Je passe déjà pour une idiote, alors que je viens te demander de me pardonner et te dire que je suis prête et je te trouve en plein action avec l'une de tes ex-femmes ! Remarque, je devrais être habituée, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil. »**  
><strong>« J'ai quitté le dîner seul, hier soir. Et je ne suis pas rentré pour rejoindre Meredith, je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ce n'est pas important, au final c'est toujours la même chose. Quand je me lance et qu'une autre femme se présente, tu l'as choisi elle. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est complétement faux ! La preuve : je suis sous la pluie avec toi, et non dans mon lit avec elle. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer ma soirée d'hier soir avec une autre que toi, et je n'avais pas non plus envie de passer ma soirée de ce soir à te regarder danser avec le cousin de Ryan – ou un autre - et rire à chacune de ses paroles. »<strong>  
><strong>« Et je n'avais pas envie de passer ma soirée à danser avec un autre que toi ! »<strong>

Pendant tout cet échange, sans le réaliser, ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'autre comme aimantés. Castle la regarda, devait-il faire un cesser le feu ? Elle semblait comme étonné par tout ce qu'elle lui disait, comme si elle trouvait stupide de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. Comme si elle réalisait la facilité que c'était de dire ce que l'on ressentait, l'on voulait, l'on souhaité. Il prit une grande respiration, la fin de la conversation semblait être arrivée. Et maintenant ? Peut-être lui proposer de nouveau de remonter ? Avec Meredith en haut, ce serait amusant, tien ! Contre toute attente, alors que le silence paraissait s'être installé depuis une éternité, c'est elle qui prit la parole.

**« Je t'aime, idiot ! »**

Elle essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes, n'ayant pas lâché son regard. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait cela. Il la laissa un moment seule face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, de faire. Comme pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre sur ces derniers mots. Puis il sourit, comme timidement, et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise, oui, mais tellement heureuse de la tournure que prenait leur dispute. Après tout : ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Et chacun le savait.


	14. Hymn to the sea 20

_Salut les gens! Voilà, nous sommes finalement arrivé à la fin. Désolée pour la longue attente que ça vous aura coûté. Pour accompagner ce chapitre, la musique que je vous propose c'est Hymn to the sea (la même que lors du premier chapitre ^^) Je tiens juste à dire quelques mots... Merci pour avoir suivis l'histoire, vos commentaires, vos lectures. Enjoy, ce chapitre final :D_

* * *

><p>Son téléphone sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. C'est alors qu'il se réveilla, en sursaut. Il prit un instant pour regarder autour de lui et réaliser qu'il se trouvait au commissariat. Il s'était endormi sur le bureau d'un des gars. Il entendit une nouvelle sonnerie et chercha derrière lui. Son bureau était vide. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve – cauchemar serait plus vrai. Toute cette histoire était réelle ; Beckett se trouvait bien à l'hôpital et il aidait bien les gars à chercher qui l'y avait envoyée. Il prit une seconde pour être déçu, mais il avait toujours su qu'il se trouvait bien dans le monde réel et non celui des rêves. Il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.<p>

**« Castle. … Oui, en êtes-vous sûr ? »**

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées…

La matinée avait été plutôt fatigante. Et elle en était plutôt surprise, c'est vrai elle sortait tout juste d'un coma. Comment se faisait-il qu'après avoir passé quelques jours à dormir profondément elle soit fatiguée après quelques heures d'examens ?  
>Elle repensa à son réveil. Elle était chanceuse, et soulagée, qu'il n'y ait au près d'elle que son père. Elle aurait été gênée s'il y avait eu Lanie, ou un des gars ou encore Castle. S'il y avait eu Josh, elle… Elle aurait été… embêtée. Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Lorsque son père s'était adressé à elle, la déception avait pu se lire sur le visage de la jeune flic. Mais il lui avait tout expliqué, il n'avait pas mâché ses mots quant au fond de sa pensée. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais après cette mise au point, son père avait appelé un médecin et l'avait informée qu'il contacterait le commissariat pour prévenir ses collègues et amis.<br>Très vite après son réveil, elle avait été emmenée dans différents services pour des examens de routine, comme ils lui avaient expliqués. Son père lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait au plus vite, mais que maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et hors de danger, il rentrait se reposer un peu.  
>A son retour dans sa chambre, Josh l'y attendait. Et depuis, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait décalé sa garde pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec elle. Elle en avait profité pour discuter, sérieusement, avec lui.<br>La discussion avait été rapide : ils étaient tous les deux d'accord. Il y avait un peu de peine de chaque côté, mais ils pourraient rester amis.

Il se sentait bête d'arriver avec ce bouquet de fleurs. Sa chambre devait en être remplie, mais il n'avait pas voulu arriver les mains vides. Il prit un instant pour se regarder dans le miroir : il n'avait pas l'air trop mal. Se plaçant devant la porte de sa chambre, face aux deux agents postés là pour la surveillance, il prit une profonde respiration et se décida à entrer.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle n'était pas seule. En fait, elle était en pleine discussion avec son petit ami. A quoi avait-il pensé, sérieusement ?  
>Alors qu'elle écouter vaguement Josh lui parlait de tout et de rien ; elle détourna son attention sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Quand elle le vit elle ne put empêcher un immense sourire d'apparaître. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il serait le premier à passer le pas de la porte.<p>

**« Hey, Castle ! »**

Sa voix était légèrement faible, mais l'intonation y était. On pouvait entendre, si on ne l'avait pas compris à travers son sourire, qu'elle était ravie de le voir.  
>Il ne dit rien. La présence de Josh le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il pensait toujours que le médecin avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que tout était de sa faute. Alors il garda le silence un instant, espérant se retrouver vite seul avec sa muse.<br>Ce qui fut le cas : Josh se leva de sa chaise et informa Kate qu'il passerait la voir à la fin de sa garde. Elle acquiesça mais eu un léger sourire gêné quand il l'embrassa sur le haut du front. Elle le laissa faire quand même, comprenant par-là qu'il ne voulait pas faire savoir à Castle où ils en étaient. Elle dirigea son regard vers l'écrivain, qui semblait ne pas être à sa plus grande aise alors que Josh le contournait pour sortir de la pièce.  
>Il s'approcha de son lit, lui laçant un léger salut, alors qu'il se stoppait au pied du dit lit.<p>

**« Vous êtes en train de me fixer : je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête ! »**  
><strong>« Non. J'ai juste pensé que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais. »<strong>

Il y eu un court silence. Puis Castle reprit contenance en laçant une blague pour justifier ses fleurs. Venant s'assoir sur la chaise occupée par Josh, ils essayèrent de plaisanter sur ce qui s'était passé. Mais au fond, chacun penser déjà sérieusement à comment ils allaient s'en sortir, sachant qu'ils le feraient ensembles.  
>Kate parla de la fusillade et de l'instinct de protection de Castle. C'est alors que l'homme se demandait si tout lui avait été raconté ou si elle avait des souvenirs. C'est alors qu'instinctivement, elle commença à mentir.<p>

**« Vous ne vous souvenez pas… du coup de feu ? »**

Il n'avait pas baissé son regard depuis qu'elle avait parlé de la fusillade. Elle avait bien entendu son silence. Elle y avait vu son hésitation à choisir les mots. Et puis il s'était décidé de seulement parler du coup de feu ; mais elle savait que cela impliquait les souvenirs une fois à terre. Elle prit un instant, elle aussi, avant de répondre.

**« Non. »**

Rick Castle connaissait plutôt bien Kate Beckett, mais elle savait qu'il ignorait une chose à propos d'elle. Depuis toute petite, lorsque Beckett mentait, elle ne pouvait regarder les gens dans les yeux. Certains diront qu'il est donc facile de déceler quand elle dit vrai et quand elle dit faux. Mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Donc, quand elle prononça ce seul mot, Kate Beckett avait dévié son regard pour le replanter, une fois le mot dit, dans celui de son partenaire et ami. Ni vue, ni connue. Le mensonge était placé, maintenant. Et alors une discussion lui revint en mémoire. Pas une discussion qu'elle avait eue, mais une discussion qu'elle avait rêvée. Arriveraient-ils à surmonter ça ? Le jour où elle lui avouerait, se comporterait-il comme dans son rêve ? Ce rêve qu'elle avait eu où elle lui avait également menti pour lui reprocher plus tard qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait ?  
>C'était clair comme de l'eau que Castle était déçu quant aux souvenirs absents de la détective. Il remercia le ciel : elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Ou alors, si elle avait compris, il remercia le ciel qu'elle ne lui demande rien. Ils continuèrent à discuter, mais Castle se sentait comme un parfait idiot : lui dire ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'une balle était logée en elle. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire moment pour le lui avouer.<br>C'est alors qu'elle commença à reparler de la nuit où Montgomery avait été tué. Castle garda le silence, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit avant de se prendre une balle, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait pour ne pas l'avoir laissé avec Montgomery.

**« Vous auriez dû me laisser y aller. »**  
><strong>« Ils vous auraient tuée. »<strong>  
><strong>« Oh, vous ne le savez pas. »<strong>

Elle avait dit cela en chuchotant, Castle y vit là un reproche mais aussi une supposition. Il se dit qu'il pourrait se justifier.

**« Kate.. »**  
><strong>« Castle… »<strong>

Il releva son visage et le regard de Beckett tomba dans le sien. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas que tout se termine comme dans son rêve. Enfin, si la fin lui plaisait tellement et elle la voulait. Mais… Son réveil dans son rêve avait tout aussi mal tourné. Et alors qu'elle était décidée à tout lui dire, ils s'étaient disputés. Et là, elle n'avait pas réfléchis à lui dire quoique ce soit, et la dispute allait quand même naître ? Non. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle devait prendre son courage, cette fois-ci.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées… Dans ses réflexions, ses souvenirs de ce rêve. Elle réalisa que Castle était toujours face à elle, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Elle l'avait coupé, mais pour ne rien dire d'autre que son nom, et au lieu de reprendre il attendait qu'elle finisse. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Le silence semblait insoutenable pour l'écrivain, elle se décida alors à le briser.

**« Reposez-moi la question, Rick. »**  
><strong>« Je n'ai posé aucune question. »<strong>

Elle ferma les yeux et renouvela sa demande, dans un quasi chuchotement, encore.

**« Reposez-moi la question. »**

Il n'y comprenait rien, alors il répéta, en appuyant chaque mot.

**« Je n'ai posé aucune question, Beckett. »**

Hé là, non ! Il ne pouvait pas jouer de ça avec elle. Le sujet était sérieux, et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'ils attendaient quelque chose de précis de l'autre, ils utilisaient les prénoms ; il ne pouvait pas repasser au nom de famille comme ça. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux, chercha le regard de l'homme à ses côtés, puis dévia alors qu'elle prononçait les mots qui la soulageraient de son mensonge.

**« Demandez-moi à nouveau si je me souviens du coup de feu. Mais cette fois, pas d'hésitation, demandez-le moi d'une traite. »**

Castle était perdu, c'était le cas de le dire. Mais il s'exécuta, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il devait le faire. Alors il lui demanda une nouvelle fois, ne cachant pas la peine qu'il avait à le faire. Il savait déjà la réponse, et si pour elle s'était anodin, sans importance, lui connaissait l'importance qu'elle se souvienne.

**« Vous ne vous souvenez pas du coup de feu ? »**

Il l'avait fait exactement comme elle le lui avait demandé. Sans pause, sans hésitation. Il avait juste aligné les mots, mais ne portait presque pas d'intérêt à la réponse future. Il la connaissait déjà. Mais surtout il ne voyait pas l'intérêt à répéter et la question, et la réponse.

**« Si. »**

Et nous y voilà, la même réponse. La même pei… Stop ! Quoi ? Elle se souvenait ? Il était surpris, mais ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt. Ni même le lien avec leur discussion passée. En quoi le fait qu'elle se souvienne du coup de feu avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il l'ait empêché de rester auprès de Montgomery ? Aucun. Il le savait, elle devait le savoir. Ou alors, c'est lui, qui finalement avait une perte de mémoire pour ce jour-là. Il regarda autour de lui, signe qu'il laissé tomber la conversation. Même si au fond de lui il aurait voulu comprendre, il abandonné. Cela ne les mènerait à rien, il en était convaincu.  
>Après un court instant, elle ajouta cinq mots.<p>

**« Je me souviens de tout. »**

Elle attendait une réponse. Mais il semblait ne pas vouloir en donner. Mais enfin à quoi jouait-il ? Elle se souvenait et le lui disait ; il n'avait donc rien à en dire ? C'est alors que cela la frappa. Et s'il avait menti ? Et si ce n'était là, la seule idée qu'il avait eu pour essayer de la maintenir consciente ? Il n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux que cette idée stupide de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Depuis longtemps déjà, elle pensait pouvoir compter sur lui, pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Elle s'était donc trompée, il la décevait. Elle se décevait d'avoir cru que c'était vrai !  
>Elle brisa le silence qui avait pris place entre eux ramenant l'intérêt, de celui qu'elle pensait pouvoir appeler son écrivain, à elle.<p>

**« M'avez-vous déjà menti ? »**  
><strong>« Je vous demande pardon ? »<strong>

Il était de nouveau perdu. Mais maintenant, il voulait comprendre, savoir où toutes ses questions inattendues étaient sensées les mener. Il voulait juste savoir, et partir d'ici. Elle le rendait fou, dans le vrai sens du terme, à présent.

**« M'avez-vous déjà menti ? En dehors de vos recherches sur le meurtre de ma mère, au début de notre partenariat. M'avez-vous déjà affirmé quelque chose qui était faux ou que vous ne pensiez pas ? »**  
><strong>« Non. »<strong>  
><strong>« C'est plutôt rapide, comme réponse. Alors, prenez votre temps, réfléchissez bien. Rick, l'avez-vous déjà fait ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je n'ai aucun besoin de réfléchir ou de prendre mon temps. La réponse est non. Non, je ne vous ai jamais menti. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ils disent tous que ça peut aider quelqu'un dans le coma de lui parler. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'on pouvait rêver pendant un coma ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je… Non, je ne savais pas. »<strong>  
><strong>« J'ai fait un rêve. »<strong>

Castle devenait impatient. Non, il commençait à en avoir marre de ces changements de discussions, discussions qui étaient toutes dépourvues de sens, pour lui.

**« Alors, quoi ? C'est tout ? Vous me parlez de Montgomery, vous me demandez de reposer ma question, vous vous inquiétez de savoir si je vous ai déjà menti et maintenant vous allez me parler de ce qu'on peut arriver à faire pendant un coma ? »**  
><strong>« Non ! Enfin, si. »<strong>  
><strong>« Non ou oui ? Parce que je vous avoue que je ne comprends plus rien, là. Il n'y a aucun sens, aucun lien entre tous ces sujets. Vous ne donnez aucune explication. Je me doute que vous devez être fatiguée, mais… Je suis perdu, Kate. »<strong>  
><strong>« Vous voulez bien écouter mon rêve ? »<strong>

Elle avait un petit sourire, sa voix le prier presque d'accepter sa requête. Alors il ferma les yeux et fit un signe de tête.  
>Kate lui raconta tout. Du début à la fin. Enfin, presque. Elle ne mentionna juste pas le fait qu'elle l'avait entendu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Son rêve avait été si réel pour elle, qu'elle précisa ses ressentiments à chacune des actions de l'écrivain. Elle lui raconta la discussion à son réveil, son absence et le souvenir qu'elle avait amené, son retour, leurs danses, les baisers échangés, les peurs, les pleurs et finalement l'aveu. Son aveu.<p>

**« Il pleuvait, et il y avait de la circulation et même si je n'ai pas parlé bien fort, vous m'avez entendu. Vous m'avez entendu vous dire que je vous aimais et vous m'avez embrassé. »**

Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour répondre, cette fois-ci.

**« C'est un chouette rêve, enfin ça dépend du point de vue, je suppose… Je pensais que ça allait tout expliquer. Ca n'explique rien, Kate. Ou alors j'ai loupé des passages. »**  
><strong>« Tout à l'heure je vous ai menti, quand vous m'avez demandé si je me souvenais du tir. Je vous ai demandé de répéter pour rectifier ça. C'est juste que lorsqu'on a parlé de Montgomery, j'ai repensé à mon rêve. J'ai aussi menti dans celui-ci, et vous avez vu comme les choses se sont mal passées entre nous ? »<strong>  
><strong>« D'accord. Donc vous m'avez demandé s'il m'était arrivé de vous mentir, parce que dans le cas où je l'aurai fait, vous auriez continué de le faire à propos du tir ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Non. Je ne parle pas du tir, Rick. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir si vous l'aviez déjà fait, et si c'était le cas, alors j'aurai su que ce que vous m'aviez dit était un mensonge. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ce que je vous ai dit… »<strong>

Bien que l'intonation ne le montrait pas, c'était belle et bien une question que posait l'écrivain. Mais il se la posait plus à lui-même qu'a la femme face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire qui aurait pu être prit pour un mensonge ? La flic sembla lire dans ses pensées, elle précisa.

**« Au cimetière. Avant que je ne perde connaissance. Après m'avoir demandé de rester avec vous. »**  
><strong>« Vous… vous vous souvenez de ça ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Je vous l'ai dit, je me souviens de tout. »<strong>  
><strong>« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, vous savez. J'aurai pu réagir d'une façon différente si votre rêve avait été le monde réel. »<strong>  
><strong>« Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais… j'aimais bien la fin. »<strong>

La fin. Une fin qui annonçait, cependant, le début d'une vie. La vie à deux. Ensembles.  
>L'écrivain se redressa, sur sa chaise, tout à coup il était nerveux. Elle l'avait entendu, mais maintenant ? Que faisaient-ils ?<p>

**« Je dois avouer que je l'aimai bien aussi ; mais il y a d'autre passage qui m'ont tout aussi plu. Vous m'en voudriez de les reprendre dans le prochain Nikki Heat ? »**

Il plaisantait, il avait repris le ton léger qui le définissait tellement bien.  
>Elle sourit. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait aller plus loin.<p>

**« Ca dépend quelles scènes. Et je veux avoir le crédit qu'il se doit. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai tout imaginé ! »**  
><strong>« Tout ce que vous voulez. En parlant d'imaginer, vais-je devoir imaginer une fin différente ? »<strong>  
><strong>« Encore une fois, ça dépend quelles scènes vous reprenez. Ma fin suit la logique, si vous faites trop de changements, ça n'aura plus aucun sens. »<strong>  
><strong>« Quels changements doivent être fait, alors ? »<strong>

De nouveau elle sourit, lui aussi mais plus légèrement. Il attendait avec appréhension sa réponse. Tous deux avaient conscience qu'au moment où Castle avait parlé de la fin, ils ne parlaient plus du livre mais d'eux. C'était plus facile de déguiser la discussion ainsi.  
>Castle pensait qu'ils en avaient besoin pour que Beckett évite de se braquer.<br>Beckett pensait qu'ils le faisaient ainsi parce que Castle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. C'est pour cela que gardant le ton de la plaisanterie, elle fit une énumération.

**« Je ne veux pas attendre le mariage de Ryan pour vous le dire. »**  
><strong>« J'aime assez l'idée. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne veux pas non plus que vous préfériez des pancakes à moi ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Je savais que le petit-déjeuner que je vous avais fait mais auquel vous n'aviez pas pu goûter vous avez perturbée ! »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne veux pas que la mère d'Alexis continue de penser que vous n'attendez qu'après elle. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je n'attends qu'après une seule femme, et elle le sait. Depuis longtemps. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez danser avec un autre si vous ne le voulez pas. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je me ferait un plaisir de vous faire danser toute la soirée. »<strong>

Cela avait commencé par une plaisanterie, mais c'était très sérieux. Ils étaient très sérieux et chacun d'eux le savait. Autant Beckett dans ses requêtes, autant Castle dans ses réponses. A pars peut-être quand ils avaient mentionnés les pancakes.

**« Mais surtout, je ne veux pas être demoiselle d'honneur ! »**

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette remarque. Castle ne savait pas vraiment si elle l'avait déjà été, si cela avait été une horreur ; mais il pouvait comprendre. Et puis, cela voulait sous-entendre qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que la demoiselle d'honneur officielle ait le béguin pour lui !  
>Il avait cessé de rire, réfléchissant à sa future action. Que devait-il faire ou dire, maintenant ? Le rire de Beckett, aussi, s'estompait, alors qu'elle le questionna.<p>

**« Et vous, que voulez-vous ? »**

Il la regarda et il crut voir dans ses yeux que c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Comme si elle n'avait fait que plaisanter et qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir ce que lui voulait. Alors, il fit comme elle. En un peu plus bref, il n'avait que deux souhaits, en fait.

**« Je veux que vous rompiez avec Josh. »**  
><strong>« J'aime assez l'idée. »<strong>  
><strong>« Cela semble un peu loupé. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je sais que ça n'avait pas l'air tout à l'heure, mais nous avons rompu. »<strong>  
><strong>« Je veux vous l'entendre dire. »<strong>

Beckett eut un sourire en coin, pensant d'abord qu'elle pourrait jouer de lui en répondant qu'elle avait rompu. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils en avaient fini de jouer. Elle eut donc un vrai sourire, ce sourire qu'elle lui destinait.

**« Je t'aime idiot ! »**


End file.
